Primeval and You: The Second Chapter
by Katy-The-Platypus
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO 'PRIMEVAL AND YOU'. Tension grows in the ARC, something strange happens with Matt and Becker starts to see things in a new perspective when there are several new soldiers at the ARC. Amongst it all, you have to fight to raise a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers for 5.1. If you still want to read the chapter, read down to 'It's just road-works. I'm sure it'll clear.'**

**This goes out to everyone who read and reviewed Primeval and You. Without you, there would be no Megan, no Ben, no dead Ethan and I would not have had the encouragement to write this story. I love you all :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ben, Megan and, to some extent, you.**

You wake to the sound of Megan's crying and you sigh, sitting upright. Glancing at the clock, you find it's four-thirty. Becker's somehow managing to sleep through the noise of his daughter and you groan, slipping out of bed and into the twins' bedroom. You scoop a bawling Megan up, carrying her downstairs into the kitchen where you set about heating some milk up. Sitting her in her carrier that's on the table, you begin to rock her back an forth.

As you're feeding her, you feel someone appear in the doorway. You glance up, smiling briefly at Becker. "I've warmed a bottle up for Ben." you smile, indicating the bottle. "I was thinking we should take the twins in to meet the night staff. They never came to the wedding and they haven't seen them yet." Becker nods in agreement, stumbling around the kitchen like a dead man. "And you're a soldier!" you laugh, taking Ben from him. "You get cleaned up and I'll get them ready."

An hour later and the two of you are in the armoury with the night shift, watching fully grown men melt over month old toddlers. In their position, you'd be taking pictures. Not because they're adorable, but because it's a sign of Becker's weakness- the only thing that can break his tough outer shell.

"They are adorable, sir." one of the soldiers smile from his crouching position. Becker just smiles, nudging the man with his foot.

"You're shift's over guys!" he calls, checking his watch. "Everybody out!" the men grumble about having to leave the kids, but are happy about another uneventful night.

"I'm going to call the babysitter. You sort the soldiers out." you smile, taking a carrier in each hand and heading towards the hub. It takes you almost twice the time to get there due to the staff stopping you to croon over the kids. Once you get there, you find that Jess hasn't arrived yet and Abby's coat is slung on her desk. Burton's obviously somewhere and Matt's MIA. Lester's office is also empty. You send a text to the babysitter, telling them to head to your house and you'll drop Megan and Ben off in half an hour. You hear the lift door ping behind you and the clack of heels on the floor, followed shortly by Jess' voice.

"They're just roadworks. I'm sure they'll clear." she smiles at you and uses one hand to make a strangling motions. You gather she's talking to Lester. Jess slides into her seat, frowning. "No, but that does sound like an incursion." you head over to her, leaning on the back of her chair. "Just intercepted emergency calls. I've sounded the alert. I'm going to send the team out now." as Jess speaks, she sets the ADD off, turning to face you. "The co-ordinates are here, I take it you'll be okay to go?"

"Yeah." you nod. "Tell the babysitter to come and collect the kids. I'll leave them with you." you smile, grabbing your black box and heading from the room. The lift door pings as you near it and Abby and Matt exit, the former looking rather ticked off. "Double back!" you instruct as soon as they're in hearing distance. "It's in the middle of a road although it looks more like an incursion than an anomaly. At least, the ADD isn't picking one up." you press the level for the car park, sensing the tension between Abby and Matt. "Where's Connor?" you ask, frowning at Abby.

"Working." she replies bluntly. "You'd think he'd married Philip, no me." she adds sourly.

"Oh, no you don't. You can't fall out with him for another month!" you smile, stepping from the lift.

Becker's already at the car, engine running. "It's half a mile from here. Jess has everyone evacuated and a helicopter's been sent to collect Lester." Matt nods as Becker pulls from the garage.

"If Jess evacuates everyone, Si wont have anything to do." he smiles and you voice your agreement.

X

Hoping from the car, you see a very large hole in the centre of the road. Grabbing an EMD, you join the others at the edge of the hole. "Jess, where's Philip?" Becker asks, obviously not having received the memo about the scientist being caught up in work.

_He just left the ARC with Philip. _Jess responds and Abby raises her eyebrows. _I can't raise him on comms. _

"We can't wait for him." Matt sights. "We need to get down there, see what we're dealing with." Him and Abby turn, heading off towards the trucks, probably to fetch the retractable ladder. They return, setting the ladder so that it's just to the left of a visible entrance to a tunnel. You shimmy down before Becker has chance to tell you otherwise.

"It doesn't look man-made." Abby comments as her feet his the floor beside you.

"Hell of a big mole then." Becker says sarcastically and you smirk. Becker cocks his gun at the sound of a distant banging. He makes to step into the tunnel but Matt throws his arm in the way, stopping him from doing something potentially lethal.

"Wait." he whispers. "Burrowing creatures work on vibrations, every step you take lets you know it's here." he removes his hand and Becker sinks slowly to the floor.

"You could've said that _before _I jumped off the ladder." you hiss in a tone quieter than the team leader's. Becker picks a hemisphere of dented yellow plastic from the floor and you gather it to be a helmet.

"Listen." Matt says as there a clacking sound from the darkness of the tunnel. Something inside moves, sending dust falling from the ceiling.

"I can't hear any..."

"Shh." you and Abby cute Becker off, craning your necks to get a better look into the tunnel. Something black, shiny and almost twice the height of you appears around a bend in the corner and Becker drops to one knee with the command 'Full Phase!'. There's the sound of four EMDs being loaded aimed and fired at the beetle. The creature forces its way towards you, occasionally knocked back by the blasts.

"Weapons are useless!" Becker calls from the floor. You have no idea what would give him that thought.

"Up top, now!" Matt orders. Abby shoves you towards the ladder, scrambling up the metal after you. Once your up, you pull Abby to her feet and the two of you take aim incase the creature makes it into the hole. Becker climbs the ladder third, leaving Matt on his own. He throws his EMD to Becker who throws it to Abby and is helped back to the surface by the soldier.

"So what now?" Abby asks, frustration lacing her voice. Becker turns to look at Matt expectantly, knowing what is needed.

"We need guns," the Irishman sighs. "lethal weapons."

"What?" Abby sounds disgusted at the idea whereas Becker's just shocked.

"Really?"

"EMDs are useless, the bullets are just bouncing right off." Matt says, hands on his hips. You lay a reassuring hand on Abby's shoulder.

"But hung on, it could have a..."

"No, Abby, we're not going to stun this one and bring it back to the menagerie. We're going to have to kill it."

"Finally, some common sense." Becker straightens up and you can't help wincing, thinking it wasn't the smarted thing to say. Especially around Abby. "Leave it with me." Becker claps Matt on the shoulder, turning and calling to one of his soldiers.

"Abby, he has a point." you say, steering her away from the hole. As your heading over to the cabs there's a call and Connor ducks under the tape barrier.

"Hey, yo!"

"Nice of you to join up." Matt near sneers. You hadn't even realised he'd been following you.

"Where have you been? I was worried." you pray Connor doesn't answer Abby's question with a Philip related answer. Your prayer's ignored.

"I was just... just... with Philip." you mentally face-palm, glaring at Connor.

"Doing what, exactly?" Matt snaps and you raise your eyebrows. You'd have expected Abby to be the upset one. Not Matt.

"Yeah, that's the thing, it's kind of classified, but I'm going to need new comms and a new black box. I've left mine at the ARC." Abby runs her hands through her hair and you snort.

"That's really professional Connor." you sigh, dragging him to the cabs and relaying the information to Jess. You join Becker at the cars as your husband's eyebrows shoot upwards.

"What, a tank?" you laugh, patching your comm into his line.

_No, no, I was obviously joking. _

"What, really, a tank?"

"Sweetie, you can't have a tank." you smile patronisingly at him, laying a hand on his arm. Becker shoots you a scowl, turning and marching towards the others. You and Connor exchange grins before trotting after him. When you approach the others, Matt hands Connor a laptop with a series of multicoloured lines on it.

"Great! This..." Connor presses a few buttons and one line starts to flash red. "looks like its main tunnel."

"Right, well, its nest is going to be off that somewhere." Matt says, staring at the map scan, looking thoroughly bored.

"Why assume that?" Abby asks from beside you and you nod. Its a rather heavy guess to make seeing as the lives of over three thousand people are at risk if these creatures were to get out.

"Our best bet is to predict when it resurfaces and be ready." Matt sighs, bypassing Abby's question. The two of you exchange looks, eyebrows raised.

"If it resurfaces." Connor mutters earning a snappy response from Matt.

"It'll resurface. Now that it knows its got a food source above ground."

"There's no creature like this in the fossil records," you try to reason. "so it must be from the future."

"Brilliant." Connor sighs.

**Okay, sorry because this was meant to be up yesterday. :(. please don't kill me.**


	2. Chapter 2

For reasons you cannot fathom nor begin to understand, Connor has gotten himself trapped in a building filled with the beetles. You literally left the team alone for ten minutes, choosing to fill out a few forms rather than accompany the team to the creature sighting. It wasn't your idea, it was Lester's. "Abby, wait. We have to be careful here." you glance up to see Matt running after Abby who's storming towards you and Becker approaching at a slower rate.

"Don't tell me to calm down, this is Connor we're talking about, he could be dead already." you refrain from smiling as Abby nears you. You follow her to the building that Jess has located Connor's black box.

"Even if he is dead, there's nothing we can do." Matt calls from the trucks. "And if he isn't, charging in here without a plan isn't going to help him." you and Abby turn to glare at Matt as Becker joins you at the glass.

"As team leader, come up with a plan." you shrug. You're with Abby on this one- Connor needs help and fast.

"It's one creature and it's already injured." Abby snarls, taking a step towards Matt. No one makes a move to stop her. "The bullets pierced the exoskeleton, I saw it." Becker isn't paying any attention to the scene unfolding, he just attempts to break down the door.

"You said yourself we're not even sure if it is one creature." Matt points out.

"Jess has tracked Connor's black box to a large chamber under this building." Becker calls and you head over to him, Abby and Matt following closely behind.

"Burrowing insects hibernate in clusters. When the weather heats up a scout heads out to..."

"Gather food." you murmur, completing Matt's sentence. "Jess, we can't do anything until we're sure what's down there." you sigh, activating your comm.

"We could put a camera in." Becker suggests and Abby nods.

"What about infrared?" you open your mouth to reply when the comms crackle.

_Abby..._

"Connor?" Abby stops walking, frowning. "Connor? Connor?" you fiddle with your comm as static greets her in attempt to get a better signal.

"Connor, can you hear us?" you try, resisting the urge to shake your earpiece.

_I...I can hear you. _You turn to Abby, smiling sympathetically.

"Connor, are you okay? Are you hurt?" she scans the building as though, by some miracle, Connor will appear in one of the windows.

_A few bumps and bruises, but I suppose that's to be expected in this line of work. _

You head off, missing the rest of the conversation whilst getting Jess to assemble a team of medics. You glance up at the building, cringing. You used to work here until it was shut down due to health and safety hazards. It wasn't a nice place then. "Can you see a way up to the ground?" you hear Abby ask and decide that now would be a good time to offer your help.

"Connor, there should be an escalator leading to the ground floor. If you can get up it, we can try to get the doors open. Are there any more creatures?"

_No. There's no other creatures. _Abby shoots you a questioning look and you sigh.

"I worked here for a few months. Nasty place." Abby nods as Connor informs you that he's got a 'little scratch' on his leg.

_Um... Si, you know if you asked if there was any other creatures in here? _

"Shit." you run your hands through your hair, looking to the others for help. Matt seems to have lost all ability to communicate with Connor. "Connor, how many?"

_More than I'm entirely happy about. _

"Can you get to the front doors?" Matt finally snaps into action and the four of you run to the misted glass, pressing against it.

_I can... I can give it a go. _

"What ever you do, do not wake one of those creatures."

"I don't think he was going to, Matt." you shoot the team leader a glance out the corner of your eye, trying to recall the layout of the room.

"If you wake one of them, you'll wake all of them."

"It doesn't matter, if they escape we'll get the conventional weapons, we'll take them out." Abby, realising there's hardly no chance for her husband, lets out a frustrated scream, pushing herself from the window and starts to pace. You miss Matt's lecture on how if there's a nest of them, you don't stand a chance.

"Abby' he'll be fine." you lay a hand on her shoulder but she shakes it off, stalking back towards the building, shouldering you roughly aside.

"Connor, just get out of there."

_Would these gas taps still work? _Connor eventually asks and your frown.

"Yes. They were never cut off. But why would you... Connor, no!" the realisation hits you and you realise too late you should've said no. "Connor, get out of there!"

_Guys, guys, just listen to me. Me getting out is the least of out problems. If Matt's right then we need to deal with these creatures before it's too late. _

"Connor, our mail problem won't be the creatures, it'll be what Abby does if you get yourself killed." you snap. "Now get the hell out of that building." you ignore Matt's glares, trying to drum into Connor's head the effect this will have on Abby.

_I know, I know. But right now, I'm in here, so I'm out best hope. _

"Connor, forget it and listen to the girls and get out of there." Matt's heart isn't fully in the argument and you know Abby can see that too.

_Look, trust me on this. _Connor sighs. You indicate for everyone to remove their comms and back away from the building as Abby leans against the glass doors, saying something quiet to Connor. You join Matt and Becker at one of the cars.

"We've cleared the area." Becker sighs after a few minutes, leaning on the bonnet to one of the cars. "I'll go prep the detonators."

_Okay. Blowing stuff up, hey, Becker? You're going to love that. _You smile slightly but it turns into a fully blown grin as Becker heads towards the building, imitating an explosion. _Oh, hang on, where is the valve?_

"If you're looking at the doors with your back to the escalator, the wall to your left." you reply, trying not to meet Abby's furious gaze.

_Right. Here I go. _Connor's comm goes silent and Abby, red and puffy eyed, heads over to you and Matt as Becker begins to set up the detonators.

"I'm sorry Abby. Anyway, I doubt that a beetle would killed Connor. Becker's been trying for years." Abby smiles slightly before turning back to the building.

_Okay, guys. I've got it... _Connor goes mute again and you frown.

"Connor? What's going on?" you ask but there's no reply.

"Are you on the move?" Matt tried but there's still no reply.

"Something's wrong." Abby mutters and you nod in mute agreement. "Jess, shut off the gas." Abby orders.

_No, Jess, don't! _At least Connor's alive. _They're awake and I'm trapped. _Although apparently not for much longer. _If we don't take them out now, they'll get through the tunnels and we wont be able to stop them. _Connor's voice sound out, distorted, mutated by the gas. Becker runs a hand over his face and Matt stares at the building.

"Jess, shut of the gas, now." Abby's voice is dangerously low and you're glad you're not in Jess' position right about now.

_It's Matt's call. _You're surprised to hear Lester's voice over the comms, but even more surprised to hear him being cowardly.

"Shut it off or I'm going to go in there and get him out myself!" To punctuate her point she begins to walk towards the building. You, Matt and Becker lunge for her.

"Abby, you do that, the attacks we saw today are going to happen all over the city, only a hundred times worse." Matt says and you're beginning to wonder how Matt knows all this about the beetles.

"What are you doing?" Abby sighs as Matt turns to one of the cabs, returning with an oxygen cylinder.

"Remember I told you I'm not going to let anything happen to him, or you, okay?" Becker frowns besides you, obviously confused. "You're just going to have to trust me." Right now, you trust Matt about as much as you trust one of those beetles to be vegetarian. You don't know why, but every bone in your body is screaming for you to run from him. "No live rounds, mate." Matt calls over his shoulder to Becker as he runs towards the building. "It won't take anything to set that gas off."

"Okay, did no one attend English lessons?" you mutter. "Abby? They'll be fine."

_Abby... Abby I..._

"I know." Abby nods. "Me too." You draw her into a hug, Becker giving her a sympathetic gaze. You gently pull Abby over to the cars, the three of you sinking down between the two of the vehicles, Becker opposite you and Abby. The rear of the cabs are touching, forming a sort of enclosure.

"Jess, can you hear me? Can you hear me, where are they?" Becker asks, leaning against the driver's door. "Are they clear? Are they at a safe enough distance?"

_No, wait, they're still too close. _Jess' reply is instant and panicked. You can imagine Connor and Matt below the building, the former limping as they fun.

_Becker, do it now! _Matt orders through the comms. Abby and you slide across to car Becker's leaning on so that when the explosion happens, you'll be protected on all sides from the debris. Becker readies his thumb to press the detonator.

"Not yet!" Abby yells and Becker sighs in frustration, slamming his head back against the door.

_Do it now, it's an order! _

"No." Abby shakes her head but you both know there's no point in trying to stop the inevitable from happening.

_Becker, now! _This time, it's Lester who gives the order.

"Sorry." Becker grimaces. He presses the detonator, pulling Abby and you to the ground. His left arm's slung over Abby's shoulders and he's covering you with almost his whole body. For a moment, there's silence. Then there's a 'bang' following by the sound of shattering glass and glass particles fly overhead. Particles of dust and glass begin to fall, coating everything in a white layer of ash. The car alarms are blaring from the shock-wave and Abby's on her feet, running from between the cars. "Abby!" Becker yells, helping you to your feet. You catch up with her halfway down the escalators.

"Connor!" Abby calls, her voice breaking.

"Matt!" Becker snaps as the three of you jump the debris on the stairs. "Matt, Connor? Can you hear me?"

"Matt? Connor?" Abby calls again and you hear a banging from your left.

"Over here!" you call, running to an old dumpster. The lid cracks open and the sound of coughing emerges from it, followed closely by Matt and Connor. Matt hops from the metal container, becoming momentarily blind to the Temple kissing fest at the other end.

"Next time, run quicker." Becker pants and you turn to see him crouched on the floor. You grin, pulling Matt in for a hug.

"Jess is gonna kill you." you smirk, pulling Becker back to his feet.

"It's nice to see you too." Matt rolls his eyes, leaning against the tin can that saved his life. "Creatures?"

"All dead." Becker smirks, waving his torch around.

"Child." you mutter, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Connor?" you turn to see Abby glaring at a wound on Connor's leg.

"It's fine, it only hurts when I move it." you roll your eyes at Connor's poor attempt at lying.

"Let's get a Mickey Mouse plaster on that, shall we?" you smirk, draping one of Connor's arms around your shoulders to help him stand. Abby mirrors you and you manage to pull Connor from the building.

X

"So, it was your idea to blow up a perfectly good shopping centre?" Lester sighs as you, Abby, and Connor walk, or rather limp in Connor's case, into the hub.

"Guilty." Connor at least has the dignity to look like his is.

"Not to worry, I'll square it with the appropriate authorities. Not that I need any recognition or thanks, let alone any awards. Unlike some people." Lester calls over his shoulder as he heads to his office and you gather that the knighthood was meant for Philip.

"Connor? There's a message from April- she says well done in not getting killed." Jess calls and you take a few steps back to block out Abby's interrogation of Connor.

Arms wrap themselves around your middle, pinning your arms to your waist and lifting you off the floor. You can't help but giggle. "Put me down!" you laugh and Becker sighs.

"Fine." he grumbles, but complies. Jess leaps from her chair, barreling into Matt who's stood just behind you, out of sight. As Matt heads to his office, Abby breaks away from Connor and you frown.

"Give me three minutes." you turn to give Becker a quick kiss before chasing after Abby. "Abby!" she glances over her shoulder as the two of you reach an empty corridor. You don't need to say anymore, Abby just nods, continuing to follow Matt. The two of you appear to be on the same page. The two of you round the corner and see Matt just ahead. "Matt!" Matt doesn't stop walking if anything his pace increases.

"We kept asking ourselves how you could've known so much about those creatures." Abby begins as the two of you jog to catch up with him. This causes Matt to halt.

"And then we realized, you knew them because you'd seen them before." Matt glances at the pair of you from the corner of his eye, eventually turning to face you completely. "In the future."

"Which means one of two things, either you've been to their time or you came from their in the first place." Matt sighs, removing his earpiece and indicating for you and Abby to do the same.

"Come with me." he leads you into an empty office, disabling the wall phone. You and Abby stand one side of the desk, Matt leaning on the other. "In the future, this planet's dying. This is my only chance to save it. And if I fail, all life on Earth will come to an end." you wonder how, if this is true, Matt can exist.

"What has that got to do with the ARC?" Abby asks from beside you.

"Something goes wrong with the anomalies in this era. I'm here to find out what it is and if I can, stop it."

"So your whole identity was a lie?" you scoff. "And you've been investigating us all since you got here." you glare at him.

"Connor?" Abby asks and you realize that when you saw the pair earlier on in the lift, that's what they were arguing about.

"Abby, I need to know what he's doing for Philip." Matt sighs and you raise your eye brows.

"You think it's him?" you frown.

"I'm going to show you something." Matt says, removing a chip from his left wrist. Setting it on the table, he twists his watch face and a large screen is projected from the chip. You gape in awe as Matt presses a few points on the screen. Next to you, Abby is looking equally impressed. "What you're looking at is your future." Pictures begin to rotate on the screen, changing from rubble of a museum, to the rusted metal of the Eiffel tower to the burning city of London. "Okay?" Matt asks quietly and you and Abby nod. Matt presses a few more buttons and Connor's face appears. "If you're going to be part of this, you have to know what you're dealing with. I need you to help me." Connor's face is pushed to the side, instantly replaced by Philip Burton's.

**Okay, there will be NO series 5 spoilers in the next chapter. Promise! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Stood in the kitchen the next morning, you can't help but feel guilty. You know something about Matt that Jess doesn't, and she deserves to, _needs _to, know. "Are you okay?" Becker asks, entering the kitchen behind you. You turn and smile, setting your tea down to draw him into a hug. You also feel guilty about keeping it from Becker.

"If you knew something about someone, something they hadn't told the person they were dating, what would you do?" you look up at him, lost in his eyes.

"I we talking hypothetically here?" you nod, deciding that it's best he didn't know about Matt just yet. "Well, in that case, it would depend why the haven't told them yet. If it was something like they were cheating or something similar, then I would make sure they found out. What type of scenario are we talking about here?"

"Well, lets say they'd told me something about their life that the other person deserved to know. Then what?"

"I think the other person should find out." after a moment pause Becker speaks again. "This doesn't have anything to do with Matt does it?" you shake your head, smiling up at him as the baby monitor on the side crackles into life.

"You're on nappy duty today." you shoot over your shoulder, heading for your mobile. Picking it off the table, you step outside to the empty street, heading around the back of your house to your small garden, dialing Abby's number.

_Hello? _

"Abby, it's me." you sigh.

_What's wrong? _

"Nothing. Is Connor home yet." there's no reply and you hold back a groan. "Don't worry about it. He'll snap too soon."

_Is this about an overwhelming guilt about knowing what Jess doesn't? _Man, she's good.

"Yeah. You feel the same?"

_I do and I've raised the issue to Matt. _It looks like it once again one step ahead of you.

"And?"

_He said, and I quote, 'Jess doesn't need to know. I don't expect either of you to hint at her either. The less people that know the better.'_

"This isn't going to end well."

_I know. I threatened to tell Jess and he threw the guilty card. Or rather 'She's the only thing getting me through this, Abby, so you can't tell her' card. _

"Well, I'm not hanging around when she finds out." you sigh as a window on the second floor swings open and Becker's head pops out. "I have to go. The twins are killing Becker again." Abby laughs as you hang up, heading back inside. You take the stairs two at a time, practically skipping into the bedroom. "What's the matter?" you scan the room but nothing jumps out at you.

"Matt called." Becker replies, bouncing Ben and Megan in his arms.

"Oh?"

"He thinks today would be a good day for you, Abby and Jess to go to the beach." Becker replies innocently and you arch and eyebrow.

"The beach?" Becker nods. "And Matt suggested this?" again, Becker nods.

"Fine." you sigh, heading from the bedroom to your own room. Once the door's shut you jump for joy. You haven't been to the beach in years, let alone with Abby and Jess. The weather outside is warm and sunny, the right type for a few hours on the beach. You guess you'll probably get three hours most before an anomaly springs up on the golden sands of the ARC's private beach. In actual fact, the beach belonged to Sarah Page's family, who gave the ARC the right to the beach upon their daughter's death. Needless to say, Becker doesn't like going there. You quickly through a few things into a spare bag, grab your black box and comm and stuff a spare EMD under a spare change of clothes. You hurtle down the stairs, throwing the door open before Jess can knock. You grab her wrist, yell a goodbye into the house and pull the FC towards Abby's car. "Drive." you order as yo vault into the back seat.

Abby laughs, pulling away from the curb. "Anxious to get out of there?" she grins at you in the rear-view mirror.

"A little." you smile. After a while you speak up again. "What happened to Danny, Alex, Frankie and the others?"

"Alex is still in a coma." Jess replies, leaning her head against the passenger window. "Frankie's going to work at the ARC as a technician as of Monday, and Danny's taking extended leave. He doesn't know if he'll come back to the ARC or start a new life." you nod, wondering if he'll meet up with Jenny in his time off. "Ethan got cremated last night and Benjimin and Lyra are going to be cremated in three days. It's a private affair and we're not allowed to go." you briefly wonder if you would go to the cremation even if you were allowed to go.

Abby kills the engine ten minutes later and you grab your bag, stepping into the small car park of the private beach. "Right." Abby says, clapping her hands together. "I reckon we have three hours tops so we're going to make the most out of this." she grins, grabs her own bag and begins to slide down the large pebbles to the beach. You and Jess exchange grins before following her. You jump the last few feet to the beach, landing in a crouch on the white, powdery sand. Six feet away and the sand starts to become wetter and more golden. "Jess, you set up the windbreak. Si, you get the bat and ball out of my bag and I'll go search for some driftwood." Abby orders, running off down the beach.

"I think it's smart not bringing a tent." Jess comments, hammering the wooden posts into the sand. "That way we have more of a warning when something happens."

"In that case then, why have a windbreak?" you ask, fishing the wooden bat and tennis ball from Abby's bag. "This ball will end up in the water, I promise you that." Jess nods in agreement as Abby returns with a think bit of driftwood.

"Right, this is going to be the 'bat'. Keep it by the windbreak to use when something goes wrong." Abby informs you, dropping the wood onto the sand with a 'thup' and sending white send up in small clouds.

"Or, you could use these." you proudly produce the three EMDs, ignoring Abby's stuck out tongue.

"Becker know?" Jess asks from the sand and you shake your head, sitting down beside her.

"Nope. And while I live, I'll soak up the sun."

"He wont kill you." Abby reassures you. "He needs you to take care of Megan and Ben." you laugh and the three of you fall into a comfortable silence, each of you laying on your back, eyes shut and hands on the sand.

"Matt's hiding something." Jess says after ten minutes, catching you and Abby by surprise.

"W-what gives you that idea?" you ask, trying to sound casual.

"This morning, someone called him and he locked himself out on the balcony. When I asked what it was about he just said 'stuff'. I- I don't want to judge him or anything but... but I'm worried that I'm doing something wrong or... or..." Jess starts to cry but it doesn't take a genius to figure out she was going to say 'or there's another woman.'

"Jess, I'm sure there's no other woman. In fact, I'm positive." you say, sitting up and drawing her into a hug. "If there were, do you think Abby would've let him live?" Jess laughs shakily and you help her to her feet. "C'mon. Lets go and search these caves then."

X

"I feel horrible." Abby sighs as you wander between rock pools thirteen minutes later.

"I know, I know. But what can we do about it?" you sigh, picking up a pebble and skimming it over the water. Jess is sat on the edge of a rock pool a little further off, poking around in the water.

"It's going to kill her." Abby sighs. "And I don't think there will be anything we could do to help her."

"She wont want our help anyway. I wouldn't." you mutter, heading over to Jess.

"Do you think I should confront him?" Jess asks once the pair of you are in earshot.

"Confront who?" Abby frowns sitting down next to Jess.

"Matt. Should I confront him and demand to know why he's being so secretive?"

"Jess, this only started yesterday. It's probably just a phase." you smile sightly, handing her a shell. "Try not to worry."

_Three hours later..._

You sigh, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. You'd fallen asleep in the shade provided by the windbreak two hours ago. Clouds are now covering the sun but something on the water's edge is reflecting light. You sigh, shaking Jess and Abby awake. "What is it?" Abby mumbles, sitting up.

"We've got an anomaly." Jess says, beating you to it. She jumps to her feet, shrugging on her jacket. "It must've just opened. The team would be here otherwise."

"No." you mutter. "It doesn't look right."

"What doesn't?" Abby mutters, her head inside the jumper.

"The anomaly. It looks to faint. It looks as though it's _closing_.." you squint, taking a few steps forwards. You take a few more steps forwards, breaking into a jog.

"Wait!" Abby calls. "Get back here!" you ignore he and a few minutes later you hear them chase after you. You skid to a halt infront of what Abby first thought was an anomaly. "What the hell is happening to it?" Abby whispers. The anomaly's flickering as though it's closing, disappearing for a few seconds then reappearing.

"Jess, get the others down here _now_." you order. Jess nods, scampering off. "Back up the beach." you mutter, keeping an eye on the anomaly. You walk backwards the whole way, picking you EMD off up the sand. "Jess? How long?"

"They're on their way now. They keep picking up the signal but it keeps going again." Jess replies.

"Tell them it's like the anomaly on the day Matt had to rescue Emily. But there's no acid." you reply, holding out an EMD for Jess to take and one for Abby. Jess nods, relaying the information to Connor.

For a while, there's nothing. No sound except the waves on the shore. There aren't even any seagulls. Suddenly there's a cry and something lunges at you from the right. You roll over in the sand a few times, firing your EMD blindly. You can hear Abby and Jess yelling and their EMDs being fired. You get a brief glimpse of the creature as it pins you on your back. It's roughly the same height as you but looks like a juvenile. It has three, long, theropod like claws on its forearms and a black beak. You see sed beak hurtling towards your neck and you clamp your eyes shut, praying that Becker makes one of his miracle appearances. There's a lone EMD pulse and it catches the creature in the side of its head, pushing it off you. A hand appears in your vision and, although he doesn't wear a wedding band to work, you know that it's Becker's. "Need a hand?" he grins, pulling you to your feet. You smile weakly at him.

"Thanks. What was that thing?"

"Deinocheirus." Connor replies. "Known to hunt in packs. We need to get it back through the anomaly and fast." You're surprised to see Connor there seeing as you assumed Burton to be controlling his life. He, unlike Becker, _is _wearing his wedding band.

"You might wanna take that off." you say, nodding your head towards the gold metal. "Otherwise you could get your finger ripped off." Connor's face pales as Matt and Abby drag him off to search the beach, leaving you, Jess and Becker to 'man the windbreak'.

"Out of curiosity," Becker begins. "Just how did you _not _see the anomaly?"

"We were sleeping." you reply breezily, waving your hand.

"And the dinosaur?

"More focused on the creepy anomaly." you smile sweetly.

"At least it's not a pink one." Jess pitches in. "Although that _was _a nice colour." You laugh, rolling your eyes at Jess.

"Trust you." you mutter as Connor waves the three of you over to the anomaly.

"Look at this." you says, motioning towards the anomaly. "It's flickering but there's no acid."

"So?" Becker sighs, annoyed by Connor's slow explanation.

"_So _it must have something to do with the salt water and sand mixing."

"How'd you figure that out?" Jess asks from besides you.

"It's half in the water half on the sand." Connor replies. "Either way, I'll take samples of the sand and the sea and check them in my lab."

Becker groans, running a hand over his face. "You called us here to tell us that?" Connor nods slowly, as though trying to spot a loophole. Becker's about to throw some sarcastic remark back at Connor when your mobile rings.

"Connor, go help Abby." you sigh, fishing the devise from your pocket. You frown at the caller ID – it's Jenny. "Jen?"

_Hi! okay, several things. One: how are you? Two: how's Becker and the rest of the team? Three: Congratulations! Four: Sorry I couldn't get to the wedding and Five: didn't you get my letter?_

You laugh at Jenny's rant, grateful that she's still alive. "We're all fine, including Megan and Ben. What letter?"

_The whole, 'sorry I couldn't come down' and 'congratulations with the twins' thing. Michael said he mailed it. _

"It must've gotten lost in the post. What can I do you with anyway?"

_Huh? Oh, right, yeah. I'm going crazy!_

You laugh again, wondering what's in the drinking water further North. "Why?"

_I swear I just saw Danny! But he's chasing Patrick!_

"Um, Danny?" Becker's head snaps round and you with slightly under his glare. "No. He's back and in hospital."

_You might want to check that, cause I'm damn sure he's wondering around up here! _

"Fine. Give me a second." you sigh, putting Jenny on hold and dialing the hospital whilst explaining to Becker and the others who've just joined you what's going on.

_London General. How may I help you? _

"This is Mrs Becker, I'd like to check up on a friend admitted to hospital at the start of the month?" you catch Becker smirked out the corner of your eye at your 'telephone voice' and the use of 'Mrs Becker', even though you can't help but smile.

_Their name?_

"Daniel Quinn."

_Mr Quinn left the hospital this morning with a letter from Mr Lester allow him to be discharged. _

"Okay, thank you." you hang up, taking Jenny of hold. "Okay, Jenny, you were right. Find him and hold onto him until we get there." hanging up and turning to the others you sigh. "Danny pulled another escapade and is currently romping around where Jenny is." Becker rolls your eyes as you take off up the beach towards the cars.

"And you're going where exactly?" Becker asks, catching up to you.

"Uh, to find Danny?" you ask, wondering if he just heard anything you just said.

"No, you're not. You're going home to take care of Megan and Ben. We can't keep leaving them with Clara all the time."

"Becker..." you warn, glaring at him.

"I'm not arguing about this. Sort the paper work for Danny out and I'll look after the twins on the weekend so that you can go out with the girls again or sort and anomaly out." you sigh as he runs off towards one of the cars, catching up with Connor, Abby, Jess and Matt on the way. You glare at his back, turning and stalking towards one of the two spare cars. You nod at the soldiers heading down to the beach and slam the door closed, starting the engine.

You decide that Becker's going to have hell when he gets home later.

**Does this make up for doing a Danny/Connor/Abby for abandoning you for _ages?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter's short again and a little depressing. Sorry about that "/**

It takes three hours for Becker to get back home and when he does, he's in a _foul _mood. You know by how loud he slams the car door.

You've just managed to get Megan and Ben back to sleep after they had a contest to see who could scream the loudest, and you've just settled on the sofa with a cup of tea when the door opens. "Close it qu-" you begin but Becker slams it shut, cutting you off. You run your free hand over your face and a second later, the screaming starts up again. "Thanks very bloody much." you snarl as you stalk past Becker and climb the stairs. He makes no move to apologize, follow you or even come up to lend a hand. Instead you hear him throw he keys on the sideboard, open and slam the fridge, throw his boots onto the floor by the door and slam the door the the living room. "C'mon you two. Quiet time." Ben and Megan's screams don't cease as you pick them up and bounce them. It's times like this you wish you had had them apart. Preferably seven years apart. "C'mon." you say through gritted teeth. "Go back to sleep." you start to hum a nursery rhyme, one you can't name but you know that it used to be sung to you. It takes a few minutes but they slowly fall asleep again and you place them back in their cots. Deciding that you've got a headache, you head downstairs to inform Becker he needs to be quiet.

You doubt this is going to end well, but if you don't talk to him then he'll just make a racket as he goes to bed.

"Thirty five fucking miles!" Becker exclaims angrily as you open the door. It looks like you were right.

"Did you expect any less from Danny?" you sigh, closing the door softly.

"He should've stayed at the ARC!" Becker growls, setting his now empty beer-can down on the coffee table with a little more force than necessary. So much so that the bottom of it crumples slightly. You know it's been a bad day if Becker's going drink alcohol when there's work the next day.

"Becker, I know you worry about him and you stressed, but can you _try _to be quiet?" you sigh, closing your eyes and leaning against the door frame. "I've got a headache and the twins are restless again."

"Right, sorry." he snaps sarcastically. "_My _bad. I've just been off on a goose chase around England after a psychopath, but I'm _really _sorry for not noticing_ your_ _headache._" Becker's voice is dripping with sarcasm and your blood boils, your fists clenching at your side. "Screw what I'm feeling, right?"

"Yes, it is your freaking bad!" you snap, eyes flying open. "You think that's bad, try getting two screaming three month old babies to sleep. All the while filling out numerous forms, answering your mobile and when you finally get them to sleep, your husband storms in, not a care in the world, storming about the place and slamming doors!" you take several steps towards Becker who jumps to his feet. "I would've cared about how you're feeling but you didn't make me want to care!You get to play the goody goody soldier boy while you force me to stay home and babysit. I wouldn't mind either if you actually looked after Megan and Ben too! They're _your _children too but you'd rather land them with me or Clara than look after them yourself!" now that you've gotten started, you can't stop. You know this is going to come round and either bite you on the arse or ruin your marriage completely. "The only time you _care _is when you're showing them off to your men! Well I'm sorry, but they aren't guns or trophies. They're living and breathing human beings and I'm willing to bet my life that at least _one _of them will follow on our work, if not both. And will you give a crap? Maybe. Because if they die while you're there, it'll make you look bad."

"That's just crossing the line!" Becker snarls, taking several steps forwards until your chests are touching. You know he's right and the human part of your brain has teamed up with the rational and they're screaming at you to stop and beg for forgiveness from Becker. "What makes you think I don't care about _our _children!"

"Are you going to hit me again?" you laugh harshly and Becker's hands twitch at his sides, causing your heart to falter momentarily, wondering if you've crossed the line. Instead, he just pushes you back, towards the door with one sharp shove. You stumble slightly, pressing your right hand against the wall, spinning to face him. "Sleep on the couch tonight and yell at me some more tomorrow. Call Matt and the others and ask them to pick you up and take you away from here and turn them all against me. Do whatever the _fuck _you like Becker, but don't you _dare _pull a stunt like that thinking I don't care. Got it?" you finish your rant with a sharp stab to his chest and stalk from the room, remembering to close the door quietly. You stalk to your room, closing the door forcefully (but quietly) and start getting ready for bed. You pull the covers up over your head, still furious with Becker.

X

You're woken the next morning by someone shaking your shoulder and calling your name. "Becker?" you mumble as your senses focus.

"Not likely." the culprit for waking you up laughs. It's Abby. "Not after last night. Now get up. We're going to be late." you sigh, pushing yourself into a sitting position and smoothing your hair down. You hop from bed, dress quickly and go to open the door to check on the twins. "No need. Matt and Jess have taken them out." Abby calls from the chair in the corner of the room.

"Why?"

"So you could get some work done and so could Becker." you sigh, leaning your head against the door.

"He told you then."

"He rang me at six this morning and told me everything." Abby replies evenly.

"And you hate me for it?" you guess and Abby sighs.

"I'm not impressed, no. But I think it did him some good. However, I wouldn't let this linger too long and I think _you're _the one who needs to apologize." you sigh, knowing she's right.

"I know, I know. I will but I just need to calm down. Otherwise I may kill him." Abby smiled slightly, rising to her feet and gesturing for you to open the door.

"Before of after he has a near death experience?" Abby jokes. It's no secret that that';s usually how love conflicts are resolved between people at the ARC.

"Either is good." you laugh and Abby joins you but you both know you're not serious. "Why did Matt take Megan and Ben out? I'd have thought he'd be worked up over finding a way to stop Philip."

"I thought that too. But then I figured that Jess went. So she probably dragged him along and he he'd probably have tagged along anyway." Abby smiles, leaning against the hallway wall as you put your shoes on and unlock the door. "I think he knows that when Jess finds out about his whole identity being a lie, she'll never forgive him."

"I wouldn't be so sure." you sigh, climbing into Abby's car. "This is Jess we're talking about. If she loves him, she wont let him go."

"But there's a chance he could die. He's ten times more likely to die just to keep her alive and Jess will _never _forgive herself if that happens!"

"Then we'll have to make sure it doesn't." You sigh, leaning back in the passenger seat and closing your eyes. When you re-ope them Abby's pulling up in the car park. Right next to Becker's truck too. The two of you head into the ARC and you are instantly summoned to Lester's office.

Lester sits behind his desk, staring at you for a few moments before speaking. "I trust that the tension between the two of you will be gone soon?" you groan, wondering just how many people at the ARC know about last night.

"How do you know about that?"

"When I saw Becker pinning one of his men against the wall about and hour ago. He explained it all."

"And your view is..." you trail off, allowing him to add his own perspective.

"And my view is that you're both in the wrong but you need to get it sorted out. Preferably _before _one of you almost dies or it starts to affect your work."

"Of course, Sir." you smile slightly, waiting to be dismissed. When you are, it takes all of thirteen seconds for Abby to corner you and for you to explain to her what happened.

"Damn it, Si!" she exclaims, rolling her eyes. "Go find him and talk to him. If Lester's worried Burton might even stick his nose it.

"What will I be doing with my nose." _Speak of the devil. _You think harshly.

"You heard what." Abby snaps, propelling you towards the ADD and the tech looking after it for Jess. "Where's Becker?" Abby asks and the tech draws up the security cameras.

"Car park." the tech replies, pointing to Becker's truck.

"Thanks. Make sure no one heads down there and keep it off the camera." Abby orders, propelling you towards the lift and pushing you inside. You take a deep breath as the lift slowly starts to descend to the ground and you gather your wits, pushing all the bad scenarios to the back of your mind. The lift doors ping open and you step out into the thankfully empty car park.

"Becker?" you call softly, beginning to wonder through the parked cars. "Becker?" there's no reply as you call louder and you sigh. You know damn well he can hear you. "Hilary Becker!" you snap and he steps from the shadows beside you and you can't help but feel there should be ominous music playing in the background.

"You should be more observant." he comments and you notice that he's holding himself stiffly, just like he was when you first met him. A soldier closed off from the rest of the world. You sigh, stepping forwards.

"I really was too harsh wasn't I?" you say quietly, cupping his face in your hands. "You've switched off your emotions again. You know I hate it when you do that."

"You hate it when I do a lot of things." Becker replies without blinking. You close your eyes, drawing in a deep breath.

"I didn't mean that."

"I'm sure you did." you open your eyes in the hope that his eyes will be sparkling with laughter. They aren't and you realize that you may have crossed the line this time.

"Becker I-" the faint sound of the anomaly detector blaring overhead and the lift doors open cut you off and you drop your hands, stepping back.

"I'll stay if that's all right. So that I can play the part of a proper father. But I'll keep the sofa." Becker says before pushing past you towards Matt and the cars.

Abby appears beside you, laying a hand on your shoulder. "Oh, Abby." you say, tuning to her with tears in your eyes. "What have I done?"

**Depressing, yes. But on the plus side, everyone who reviews this chapter will get a sneak peak of the prequel to Primeval and You, where you meet Becker for the first time, sent to them via PM. So get reviewing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews :) I hope the sneak peak was okay! (Unfortunately I couldn't e-mail ****kat183 because your PM is turned off.)**

The drive to the anomaly site is spent in silence, Matt driving ad Becker in the passenger seat. You sit behind him to avoid eye contact as showing him your tears, even though he's probably able to see them in the wing mirror and Abby's sat behind Matt, a hand on your arm. It appears that Connor's being held captive by Burton again. "Jess, ETA at the anomaly?" Matt's voice shatters the silence, making you jump slightly.

_Next right and you're there. _The FC replies and, true to her word, you're all piling out of the car in three minutes. The anomaly's at an office block and you faintly remember that Jenny's first anomaly was in an office block. And there were giant worms.

"Becker, Abby, you get to the anomaly and get it locked." Matt orders, handing Abby the ACD from the boot. "Me and Si will scout the area for any stragglers and and sign of an incursion. Abby smiled at you briefly before pulling Becker towards the stairs as you and Matt begin to search the lobby, checking behind the desks and under the stairs.

"When did you get back to the ARC?" you ask as you open the under-stair cupboard.

"A few minutes before the ADD went off." Matt replies with a smiled. "We used the back entrance. Robinson's looking after Megan and Ben."

"Thank you." you say quietly. "I'm sorry I wasn't awake this morning."

"It's fine." Matt says as he jumps over a desk. "Me and Jess don't blame you for what happened by the way."

"I do." you snort, turning to scan the high roof.

"We don't blame Becker either." Matt adds, rejoining you and motioning towards the stairs.

"Neither do I."

_Um, we **can **hear you. _You cringe as Abby's voice materialises in your ear and you're grateful that you didn't say anything nasty about Becker. Matt brushes it off, opening the door to the second level.

"We're going to start on the second level. Any sign of an incursion?"

_Nope. We'll check out the rest of floor three and meet you on floor four in a few minutes. _There's a click as Abby's line is disconnected from yours, allowing you and Matt to talk in private.

"He'll listen, you know." Matt says after a while. "But you may have to say it a few times for it to sink in." it takes you a second to figure out what he's talking about and when the penny drops, you stop walking, sighing and leaning against the wall.

"I don't know, Matt. Not anymore." if, a year and nine months ago, yes, that's how long in was since you started at the ARC, someone had told you you'd be having this conversation with Matt of all peoples, you'd have laughed at them. But right now, you're ready to open up to him. "I can't reach him anymore. He's becoming more and more of a stoic soldier and less and less the man I came to fall in love with so many years ago. He's more closed off than when I first met him."

"But you love him?" at this you sigh, tears that you hadn't realised had been building up spilling over.

"I love him. But I'm not so sure if he loves me anymore." you say quietly. Matt lays a hand on your shoulder and you look up to meet his eyes.

"I'm sure he does. And besides, it's your anniversary next week. You _have _to make up." Matt wipes the tears away from your face and gestures towards the stairs. "We need to meet up with the others before they come looking for us. Just remember, keep your head held high and by the end of the day, tell Becker you love him. Hell, pin him against the wall if you have too!" you laugh, wiping away your tears and heading towards the stairwell.

X

"We were beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to!" Abby grins as you exit the stairwell. "They're here Becker!" Abby yells over her shoulder and there's a muffled response from a room three doors away.

"We had a bit of an emotional problem, but I think we've sorted it." Matt smiled, squeezing your shoulder and heading towards the room Becker's in.

"Emotional problem?" Abby asks, frowning. "As in, blocking them out or over flowing?"

"Overflowing." you smile. "C'mon. I want to get this done with." Abby nods, propelling you towards the stair well.

"We'll do floor ten and up!" Abby pulls you up the stairs, shoving you onto floor ten and gesturing for you to remove your earpiece. "So, I take it you had a chat with Matt?" You nod and she smiles. "How'd that go?"

"He basically said, 'me an Jess don't blame you or Becker but sort it out quick before your anniversary."

"Crap!" Abby slaps her forehead. "I forgot about that! I thought it was in a few months! Bugger!"

You lay a hand on her shoulder as you push open an office door to check inside before closing it and turning to her. "I forgot too. You spoke with Becker?"

Abby nods, emerging from the office opposite. "Well, he appears to be rather angry and upset with himself about the whole pissing you off thing, but he's more annoyed with you for not taking him into consideration. I assume that makes sense to you?" you nod, wishing you _didn't _know what it meant. Abby sighs before adding; "There are some things he didn't say to me, but I could gather from the tone of his voice that, unless you do something quick, you're going to lose him for good." you nod, tears welling up in your eyes again. The two of you replace your earpieces and work in silence for roughly ten minutes. On the way to the eleventh floor, your earpieces crackle and Matt's yelling through them.

_Back-up needed on floor six! Repeat, back-up to floor six! _You and Abby exchange looks before taking off down the metal stairs and running through the double doors that lead to the desired floor. No sooner have you run through the doors, you're flying backwards into the wall. You feel your head smash against the concrete and blood begin to trickle down your neck. You hear Abby and Matt call your name but you don't bother to reply. Your vision blurs slightly but you can still see well enough to be able to see the stegosaurus in the corridor. It's a small one, probably adolescent, and it's head's facing you, giving you the reassurance that it hit you with it's head, not it's tail. You scramble to your feet, moving along the wall to Abby and Matt. You frantically look for Becker and see him pressed into a corner at the far end of the corridor.

"Can't you hit it?" you ask, trying not to become hysterical.

"There's not enough room!" Matt growls angrily as several soldiers burst through the doors, EMDs raised. "Don't shoot! If it falls it'll kill one of us!" you realise that it wouldn't kill anyone of _you_, it would kill _Becker. _If it were to fall, or even backup a few feet and move it's tail, Becker wouldn't stand a chance.

"We need to get it away from the far wall!" You breath. "Before it hits Becker." Abby and Matt nod, trying to attract it's attention. They shut up as it starts walking towards you.

"Now what?" Becker calls to Matt and Matt shakes his head, glancing at you.

"I don't know! I was only focussing on getting it away from my husband!" you're accutley aware that Becker probably just heard you, but you don't care. He's safe.

The stegosaurus changes it's mind about walking forwards and starts walking back. Everyone freezes, Becker slowly lowering himself to the floor. He's not fast enough and as the stegosaurus swings it's tail, it catches him across the stomach. Time seems to slow down as Becker's thrown against the wall to your left, sliding down it as the blood starts spilling out onto the floor. You run forwards, tucking the creatures tail as the soldiers let loose a hail of EMDs. You reach Becker, flattening yourself against the floor as the creature falls against the opposite wall, demolishing it.

You push yourself up onto your hands and knees, moving to Becker's side. By the time you reach him, his blood is over your hands and knees but you don't exactly care. "No." you shake your head, tears sliding down your cheeks, grasping his face in your hands. "No, no, no, no!" you brush a strand of brown hair from his clammy face, murmuring things under your breath. Your own head is beginning to throb but the pain of your heart is drowning it out, no matter how cheesy that sounds. "Please. Stay awake. Come on!" you shake him roughly and he cracks an eye open.

"Leave... m... go." he mumbles, his eyes unfocussed and his head lolling to one side. You're aware of Abby dropping down opposite you, her and Matt applying pressure to his wound and pretending they cant hear you and him.

"No!" you say more forcefully, knowing what he wants. "I'm **not **letting you go!" your tears are falling onto his face now but you don't care and you make no move to wipe them away.

"Got anything... life changing to... tell me?" he asks through obviously painful breaths. "Like... last time." you realise the bitter familiarity of the situation, only last time the positions were reversed and you were pregnant.

"Only that I love you. Always have always will." you laugh through your tears but he doesn't smile. "Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry." you press your forehead against his, closing your eyes and listening to his shallow breathing.

"Nothing...to... forgive."

"Yes there is. I was a cow and you know it!" you move slightly so that his head is resting in your lap and you run your hands through his hair. "We can talk about this after, just focus on breathing." his head lolls to one side and your tears fall harder. You desperately try to wipe them away as you lean over him, pressing a swift kiss to his lips. "I'm so sorry."

**I hope this had the desired affect :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I nearly made some people cry! (But at least I know I'm doing okay) Will Becker wake up this chapter, next chapter or never? **

You rock back and forth for a few minutes before the medics arrive and pull you away from Becker. As he's obscured from view by the medics, you sink down against the wall, gripping your arms tightly. "Si?" Abby asks, crouching infront of you. "We need to leave." you shake your head, curling up further. "Come on. You can see Becker when we get to the ARC." again, you shake your head. "You need to get the blood off you." you make no move to stand and she sighs, straightening up. "Matt!" she calls and the team leader appears at your side. "She's refusing to leave. I'll see if one of the medics can check her over." Abby moves to the door and reappears a minute later with another medic. "She hit her head pretty bad and she's just seen Becker get hit. Um, not all that blood is hers." the medic nods, crouching down beside you.

"Mrs Becker, can you look at me please?" you slowly turn your head to the side. You catch your reflection in her eyes and your eyes widen. You're pale, clammy, your eyes are hollow and you're covered in blood. "Can you lean forwards please so I can check the back of your head?" you do as she instructs, keeping your arms wrapped tightly around your knees. "Doctor Holland, I need an icepack!" the medic calls and another medic drops to your side, icepack in hand. The first medic applies what appears to be sticky stitches before asking the other medic to apply the ice pack. "Can you look me in the eye please, ma'am?" you do as the medic asks and in three minutes the nurse checks your skin, eyes and nerve response. "Okay, it looks like mild shock. Just get her back to the ARC, keep the ice pack on her head for twenty minutes then bin it and get another in three hours. When you get back to the ARC, get her to shower and get some sleep. We'll find you when you can see Becker." Abby nods, allowing the medics to pass and help he others with Becker. You make no move to stand, your eyes fixed on the creature that caused all this. You start as Matt scoops you up in his arms, walking towards the door. Normally, you'd put up a fuss, but right now you couldn't care less.

You allow him to carry you to the car and strap you in as though you're a toddler again. Abby opens the other back door, sliding in next to you. "Try to stay awake." she says, not even attempting to force a smile. Matt starts the engine and you glance out the back windscreen to see that the medics haven't exited the building yet.

X

You're met in the Ops room by a panic stricken Jess who's holding the spare clothes from your locker. Abby takes them from her, steering you towards the shower room where you dispose of the lukewarm ice pack. "Get in the shower. I'll sort your clothes out." Abby says, propelling you towards one of the shower cubicles. Once locked inside, you strip, throwing the dirtied clothes over the top of the door and turning on the water.

You can't deny that the water feels heavenly as it washes the dirt and blood from your body and hair. You stay under the water for a good twenty minutes before wrapping your body in one towel and your hair in another, exiting into the changing rooms. "Feel better?" Abby asks and you nod. "You're clothes are in that one." Abby gestures to one of the changing booths and you head in to change. When you emerge, you find Abby drawing patterns on the steamed mirrors. "That's better." Abby smiles at your clean jeans, fresh shirt and bloodless hair. "Clara rang earlier. She said she'll bring Megan and Ben in in a few hours." you nod as the pair of you exit the changing rooms and head towards the med bay. You haven't uttered a word since Becker lost conciseness and Abby doesn't seem to mind.

"Mrs Becker!" the medic behind the desk smiles as you enter. "How's your head?" you wince, letting him know it hurts. "There are some pain meds in the cupboard there. Becker's through those doors but you're welcome to have a nap on one of these beds. You wont be allowed in until he's stable." you manage a tight smile, fishing the medicine out of the cabinet. "You lost your voice?" you shake your head and Abby elaborates.

"I don't think she trusts herself to speak. Right?" you nod and Abby smiles, moving to sit on one of the beds. You sit opposite her and the medic takes the hint, exiting the room. "I think I know why." you shrug your shoulders, showing that you don't know the reason. "It's because of the things you said to Becker. You think that, if the pair of you hadn't argued, he'd have been with you instead of me earlier, meaning he was out of harms way and I'd have been smart enough to stay by the doors with Matt. You're afraid that if you open your mouth, you'll stay something that'll put someone else in danger." you stare, open mouthed at her. "Thought so. Get some rest. We'll wake you when you can see him."

X

When you awake the next morning, you feel groggy and tired. You can hear voices from the ICU and you close your eyes, listening to what they're saying.

"She's been here for over twelve hours!" Abby's voice says almost harshly. "You got here at twelve thirty yesterday and it's now eleven the next morning!" you sit bolt upright, so fast that it hurts your head.

"Mate, she didn't even go home to see Megan and Ben." this time, it's Connor's turn to speak. "No, it does _not _mean she's a hypocrite!"

"She loves you! That's why she's stayed!" Jess snaps. You gather that Becker's having trouble talking loudly, hence why you can't hear him.

"She's tried to apologise about that!" Matt sighs. "Listen, believe all you want. But it's tearing her apart."

"Either tell her you love her, or tell her to get lost. Don't just keep her waiting." Abby sighs, storming from the ICU. You can't get your head back to the pillow fast enough and she catches you with your eyes open. "Ah. Um, guys? She's up and I think she heard it all."

"Only your bits." you reply, your voice slightly sore in your throat.

"She what?" Connor yells, tumbling from the room. "Um, good morning?"

"Good morning, Connor." you laugh, your hurt and anger momentarily forgotten. "Is he okay?"

"You could ask him yourself, but he appears to be being an emotional retard again." Connor sighs, heading to the exit. Clara's in her office with Megan and Ben." you smile your thanks, heading to the door.

"And Abby? You wont get through to him."

X

You're sitting on the sofa in your office, Ben and Megan curled up asleep next to you as you read through the report of yesterday's anomaly. You pity the poor sod who had to write it in your place. You scribble a few things down on to a post-it-note supplies by Jess (needless to say it's pink) and close the folder as there's a commotion from outside. You open the door to find soldiers swarming the corridors. "What's the matter?" you ask the nearest one to you.

"Becker's gone missing from the medical wing." he sighs, leaning against the wall next to you. "So we've all gotta look for him."

"Where's Robinson?"

"Corridor eight."

"Thanks. Can you watch the twins please?"

"Sure." the soldier grins as you head off in search of Robinson. You find him exiting the shooting range and wave him over.

"Found him yet?"

"How's you know he was missing?" Robinson frowns.

"One of the soldiers told me. The same one who's babysitting for me. Listen. I think I know where he is."

"Where?"  
>"I think he's where he mentioned when we were stuck in the Cretaceous. If that's the case, he wont want everyone knowing where he is and you'll never find him."<p>

"Tell me."  
>"I can't. I promised I wouldn't and besides. It's the only place he can go to get any peace." Robinson looks like he's about to argue but you hold up your hand. "Give me twenty minutes. If Becker's not in the medical wing by then, call me and I'll tell you where he is." Robinson weighs up his options for a few seconds before sighing and nodding.<p>

"All units return to the armoury." Robinson shoots you a look as the soldiers in the corridor start to thin. "Twenty minutes. I'll be counting."

You head towards corridor 11, also known as the 'reserve wing'. It's mainly labs but there's a door that leads up to the roof. It's meant to be for the botanists to use, but they deserted it because of the city air ruining the 'delicate' plants. You open the door and start to climb the narrow stairs, all one hundred and thirty seven of them.

You open the door to the top of the Arc and pause to draw in a breath of city air before stepping out and closing the door softly behind you. You step around the tall concentrate block that contains the exit from the stairwell. Once the concrete block's gone, you can see Becker leaning on the railing overlooking the city. If you didn't know better, you'd say he didn't know you were here. "Becker?" you ask softly, walking steadily towards him. "Becker?" you ask again, laying a hand on his arm. You expect him to flinch away but he doesn't. "What are you doing out here? You'll re-open the wound." you feel like your talking to a three year old rather than a fully grown man that you're married to.

"Two thousand and six, August 19 th. You went camping with Rob, Jenny and Mikey to celebrate the fact there was no school next month. Me, Ricky, John and Clide took to the woods to scare you. You got spooked and separated from the others. Ricky, John and Clide went after the others but I went after you. When I caught you, you were leaning up against a tree. I removed a twig from your hair and when you went to ask what I was doing, I kissed you. I'd been in love with you for whole two years I'd known you. I was in love with you the whole five years I was in Iraq and Afghanistan and you were here. I'd never kissed another girl since then until I went through that anomaly. I loved you then, and I love you now. But I need to know if you love me." Becker turns his head so he's staring into your eyes and he lays his hand over yours.

"Black, short sleeved top." Becker frowns at you and you smile. "Worn denim jeans, black trainers and a red jacket. The same jacket you wore after the school incident. Your hair was shorter, but it was still out of control. You caught me as I fell from the steps." you pause turning his hand over in yours. "Becker, I remember that for a reason. It wasn't love at first sight, but that's the first time I saw you and that's stayed with me for ever." you place your left hand next to his and gesture to the rings. "When we exchanged vows I said 'to love and to hold, in sickness and in health. And I'll stick by that until one of us dies." Becker smiles down at you, turning to face you fully and bending to press his lips to you. Your heart lifts with the relief that your forgiven and you smile as the kiss is broken, wrapping your arms around Becker's neck and resting your head on his chest. "Now. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I knew you'd look for me." Becker smiles, resting his cheek on the top of your head. "So I came here. To talk without the others listening in."

"Well, I made a promise to Robinson that you'd be back in the med bay in twenty minutes or I'd tell him where you were. I've got ten minutes to keep that promise." you step away from him, taking his hand and leading him towards the door. "Besides. I've got to rescue the poor sod I left in charge of the twins!" Becker laughs, a sound you haven't heard in so long, as you emerge into the corridor. You lead him into the medical wing where Abby and Matt are having a full blown argument with the the head medic.

"You left him untended! What did you think was going to happen?" Abby yells and you cough, one hand still holding Becker's.

"I believe someone lost their patient?" the medic shoots you a grateful look as Abby and Matt relax at the sight of Becker behind you. "Now, I've got to go and relieve the poor man of Megan and Ben. You be a good boy and do as you're told."

"Yes ma'am." Becker winks and you smile, reaching up to kiss him.

"Less of the cheek please." you smile, slipping past him and out into the corridor, feeling his eyes follow you until you turn the corner when you allow yourself to break into a huge grin.


	7. Chapter 7

You return to your office to find the soldier you left there looking rather baffled. "You okay?" you laugh, scooping Megan up. The soldier shook his head.

"I'm never having kids."

"Sorry about that." you laugh, slipping her into her carrier and doing the same to Ben. "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"I'd prefer to babysit rather than look for a Captain that would kill the poor bloke that found him. I take it you got him back to the med bay?"

"Yep. I'm heading back now. Tell Robinson that he's back will you?" the soldier nods before excusing himself from your office. You smile and count to ten before heading back to the med bay, a skip in your step.

Upon arrival you can hear Abby and Jess' voice in Becker's room. "At least you have next week to do something nice for her!" Jess was laughing.

"Oh, something sweet. You'll think of something!" Abby replies encouragingly to the rumble that is Becker's voice.

"Whatever it is, discuss it in a soundproof room." you say, elbowing the door open. No sooner have you stepped inside Jess has the carriers out of your hand and on the chair by Becker's bed, cooing over the twins. You just _know _she's going to spoil them. A quick glance reveals that Connor and Matt are perched on the desk either side of Abby and you're surprised to see them.

"They wont let us leave." Connor mumbles at the confusion and surprise etched onto your face. You smile, roll your eyes and perch yourself at the edge of Becker's bed. No sooner have you done so, he's pulled you across his chest, tucking your head under his chin.

"Aw!" Jess coos, glancing up from the twins. "They're like they were when they first started dating!" you laugh, shaking your head knowing there is more truth to those words than she knows. Becker smiled into your head, knowing that you're thinking of an extremely similar event that happened near six years ago.

"So, we're all going to camp here tonight." Connor grins. "Doctor Lewis says that a-okay. You game?"

"'A-okay'? 'You game'? What are you, a teenager?" you laugh as Abby pats Connor's knee affectionately. "But yes. I'm fine with it."

"Brilliant!" Connor grins, bouncing on the spot. "We can pull in an extra two beds from the next room. Oh! And Ben and Megan have to come too!" you'd have expected the last sentence to come from Jess' mouth. Not Connor's.

"You wont be saying that when you hear them screaming at three in the morning." Becker mutters from above you and you elbow him gently, so as not to cause any extra pain.

"At the risk of irritating my husband further," you begin, propping yourself up on your elbows. "what happened to Danny?"

Abby smiles in reply. "Back in hospital with soldiers on every door and outside his window."

X

By seven thirty you're all, with the exception of Lester, gathered in the private room tha Becker was moved to, sitting on three beds in your pyjamas. Matt and Jess have the middle bed, Connor and Abby the one nearest the door and you and Becker have the one nearest the far wall where there are two travel cots. "I've got pop-corn!" Jess says happily, dancing into the room. Matt follows at a slower rate, thankfully wearing a shirt. (You were informed by Jess that he doesn't normally wear one to bed.) Connor's adorning a pair of Star Wars pyjamas as he enters a moment later with chocolate and drinks. Abby enters last with a carrier bag of DVDs.

"Okay. I've got Lee Evans, Michael McIntyre, Russell Howard, Hitched, What Happened to the Morgans?, Gladiator, Pride and Prejudice (the one with Colin Firth in and Hercules!" she drops the bag on the end on the end of Matt and Jess' bed before turning to plug the TV in.

"How are we meant to stay on single beds?" you ask, placing Megan and Ben in their cots before sliding under the covers and curling up into Becker.

"That's going to be part of the fun!" Jess grinned.

"Not for me! Connor hogs the bed!" Abby's voice is slightly muffled by the back of the telly but Connor still shoots her a death glare.

"Isn't he just a hog?" Jess grinned as her and Matt slid into their allocated bed. "I mean, he snores like one."

"Oi!" you feel momentarily sorry for Connor being ganged up on him, but the feeling quickly passes.

"Don't worry Con." you grin. "You can't possibly be as bad as Becker!" Becker huffs above you, slowly working his hands upwards. "Don't you _dare _tickle me!" you yell, sitting upright so quickly you pull the covers off him.

"Sorry! Now lay back down! You're getting me cold! Becker whines and you roll your eyes, settling down.

"I vote we watch Hercules first." Abby says, re-emerging from the back of the telly. "For the sake of Megan and Ben." Jess nods enthusiastically, running over to the cots. She picks Megan and Ben up, handing Megan to you but keeping a death grip on your son. You're pretty sure she knows that they wont understand the film at all, but she looks too happy to care. You expect Matt to put up a bit of a fuss, but he keeps quiet about it, settling for smiling down at Ben as the little boy takes the Irish-man's finger in his tiny hand. Despite the fact that Megan doesn't understand what's going on in the film, it still doesn't stop her gurgling happily whenever Pegasus is on screen. Ben just seems happy with any fight and he appears to understand what's happening when Hades is punched in the face.

"He's Becker through and through!" Jess laughs, hugging Ben a little tighter. By the end of the film, the twins have crashed which appears to have been Abby's aim.

"Now we can watch something funny!" she grins, launching herself at the comedy DVDs. You have the feeling it's going to be a _long _night.

**Crap, I know. This is just to let you know I'm alive. The next one will be better! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope this is as good as I hoped.**

A week after the sleepover and you stir in your bed. Actually, it's not your bed. It's Becker arms. Your eyes are still closed but you feel Becker drop a kiss to the top of your head, nestling his face in your hair. "Morning." Becker's voice rumbles through your head and you can't help but laugh at the feeling.

"Good morning." you grin, rolling over to press a kiss to his dry lips. "Your lips are dry." you comment once you've sat up next to him, tucking your legs under your body. You reach for the water on the night stand but Becker catches your wrist, flipping you over onto your back.

"You're all I need to solve that problem." Becker grins, dropping another kiss onto your lips.

"That was _the most _cheesy line you could've picked!" you laugh, squirming out from under him. Becker grins, pulling you back to him and settling you in his lap.

"I'm allowed to be cheesy today." Becker grins, dropping a kiss to your collar bone. When you thought about it, there were times you'd wished you'd waited a few years to have children. But there were other times when you're glad you hadn't. Speaking of children, you're once again grateful for Matt and Jess taking Ben and Megan last night. "Speaking of today." Becker reaches into the draw by his side of your bed, keeping one arm wrapped around your waist. He withdraws an envelope and a small box wrapped in silver paper with small red hearts on it. You smile at him, breaking the seal on the envelope and pulling the card from the paper. The front of the card has eleven photos on it of you and Becker. You recognise two from your wedding, one from the wedding reception, four from your honey moon, you gather one to be taken from the air vent when Becker proposed and the other three you don't remember being taken. There's one with your hand in Becker's back pocket and his and in your back pocket, one of the two of you kissing and one taken at last week's sleep over where you're curled into Becker. In the middle, in a red box, are the words 'For my wonderful wife, you're loving Becker.' you smile, opening the card you see the words 'For my loving wife. Being able to call you mine makes me swell with love. Your forever loving Becker.' you smile, setting the card down on your bedside cabinet, turning to kiss him.

"Very sweet." you smile as Becker presses the small box into your hands. "If we weren't already married, I'd guess a ring." you grin, splitting the paper. You open the small box, a silver chain with a pale pink gem in the middle. You smile, turning the necklace over in your hands. The words 'I love you' engraved on the back. Becker takes the chain from your hands, fastening it around your neck.

"Breakfast?" Becker smiles but you shake your head, stopping him.

"I have something for you."

"I told you not to get me anything!" Becker groaned, flopping back onto the pillows.

"Don't worry. It wasn't all my work. I needed Lester and Jess' help to pull a few strings but..." you hand him an official envelope which he open, spilling paper onto your bed. He scans the main part, rolling his eyes and grinning.

"You didn't."

"I did." you smile. "It's set for two weeks and Lester says you can go no matter if there's an anomaly." you smile, setting the letter on the bedside table and heading to the door. The letter in question supplies Becker with permission to test a total of four different tanks at the military testing base. Becker overtakes you on the stairs, holding the kitchen door open. It's your turn to roll your eyes as you enter the kitchen to find breakfast already on the table.

"When did you do this?" you demand, sliding into your seat.

"About two thirty this morning." Becker smiles, sitting down opposite you. "Happy anniversary."

X

You exit the lift and enter the hub, holding Becker's hand tightly, a smile on both your faces. Lester allowed you to get to work and hour later and you're pleased to find Jess the only occupant of the hub. "Morning!" she calls, bounding over to you. "Happy anniversary!" Jess draws you both into a hug, a radiant smile on her face. "You'll have to get your gift later – it's from all of us!" Jess grins, her eyes settling on your necklace. "Oh! It's beautiful!" Jess grins, her eyes lighting up.

"Becker's rather pleased with his gift too." you grin, scanning the hub. "Um, not to seem like I'm trying to get away or anything, but where are Megan and Ben?"

"Oh, Matt took them to see Abby and Rex." Jess replies, already heading back to the ADD. "The two of you are forbidden from entering the hub!" she calls and Becker steers you in the direction of the menagerie. You wave at Abby through the glass door who directs Rex to the far corner of the room so you and Becker can slip in.

"Hey!" Abby calls, allowing Rex to continue flying around the room. "Happy anniversary." she smiles, hugging you quickly before flapping Rex away from the air-vent.

"Same." Matt smiles from the corner of the room. The pair quickly comment on your necklace and you head over to Ben and Megan stroking their cheeks.

"Morning you two." you smile, kissing their foreheads. "I hope you weren't any trouble for Uncle Matt and Aunty Jess."

"They woke twice in the night." Matt informs you from across the room. "Not that bad really." You smile wrapping your hands around theirs, tilting your head to watch Rex fly round the room. Becker joins you a second later, kissing the twins and tickling them.

The four of you fall into light conversation for a few minutes before the unexpected happens – there's a noise from Megan. "Mama." the four of you stop talking, Becker's mouth still opened. You simultaneously turn to stare at Megan who's gurgling happily.

"Did she just talk?" you blink, glancing between her and Becker.

"I.. I think so." Becker looks equally perplexed and Abby Matt materialise behind the desk.

"Try to get her to say it again." Abby instructs. "Jess, get Connor and Lester to listen to this. You might want to listen too."

"C'mon." Becker smiles, tickling his daughter under his chin. "Who's this?" there's a moment of silence before Megan opens her mouth again.

"Mama."

_Oh my God! _Jess squeals.

_Woah! _Connor's voice is equally impressed. _This is looking to be a pretty good day! _

_As amazing as this all is, get back to work. _Lester drawls, seemingly unimpressed although you can _hear _him smiling.

X _After work..._

You're sitting in your bedroom at the dressing table whilst Jess pulls your hair into position. Abby's painting your nails and the boys are downstairs, waiting for you to show up. There's the sound of crying from downstairs and the boys scrambling into the kitchen. "You have Becker trained well." Abby laughs.

"Nope. I'm sure he's just trying to make sure I don't snap again." you wince at the memory, quickly shaking it off.

"Don't shake your head!" Jess snaps, pulling the strand of hair you loosened back into position. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that Megan's stunt earlier made him fully wake to the fact he's a dad. You know how it is with men- it never really sinks in." You smile in agreement, not daring to move your head or hands.

Due to a rarity of kindness from Lester, Jess and Abby have spent the whole day doing up the hub for a celebration. Even the twins, now officially three months old, are getting dressed up.

It's taken nearly and hour and a half, but you're ready. "Done!" Abby calls from your feet, slipping your shoes onto your feet.

"And me!" Jess sings happily, helping you to your feet and handing you your jacket. "Count to ten then follow me down." Jess smiles, dancing from the room, Abby following. You glance at the mirror infront of you and you barely recognise yourself. Your hair's been pulled out of recognition but still manages to look nice. If you'd tried to what Jess has done, you're sure your hair would be haystack. Jess has also supplied you with a slim fitting silver dress and matching shoes.

Reaching the number ten in your head, you take a deep breath and begin to descend the stairs. You smile as Abby and Jess come into view, Jess clutching Megan and Abby holding onto Ben. Matt and Connor come into view next, finally followed by Becker. You smile as you reach him, leaning up to kiss him. "You look lovely." he smiles, taking your hand and opening the door. The six of you file out, Abby and Jess carrying baby carriers.

"Maybe it's time to start using the buggy?" Jess suggests from your right. You laugh and Becker opens the passenger door for you to get in. the twins are strapped into the back and the others clamber into Matt's car. A moment later and the car drives past at almost eight times the legal limit.

"Are they in a hurry?" you laugh, rolling your eyes. Becker smiles and reaches across to take your hand without removing his eyes from the road. You drive to the ARC in comfortable silence and when Becker pulls up in the car park, you find that there are only a few slots left. You open the door and make your way to the lift, Becker by your side. "You know that feeling you get when you're about to open a door but you just _know _something bad is going to happen?" you ask, glancing up as Becker as he presses the button for floor five.

"Yes. Why? Are you afraid of our friends?"  
>"Not so much our friends, just Jess, Abby and, at a push, Connor." you grin as the lift doors ping open. The actual ping sound is drowned out by several party poppers going off and loud 'Happy Anniversary!' from the inhabitants of the hub. You and Becker step, with difficulty due to the lack of space, from the lift into the overcrowded hub and you get a horrible feeling of claustrophobia.<p>

The hub itself has been decorated in balloons, streamers and confetti. There are people crammed onto the floor, the corridors leading to the ARC, the steps up to Lester's office and the floor surrounding it. Connor, Abby, Jess, Matt and Lester are the first to re-greet you, Jess and Connor pouncing on you first. Matt and Abby hug you and you smile across at Lester, not expecting a hug from him. He returns the smile and you nearly swallow your tongue to see him holding Ben and Megan. You nudge Becker as several other people congratulate you again (most of them gave you cards this morning) and even Becker looked shocked.

His shock deepens as three people launch themselves out of the crowd at you, practically pinning you against the wall, if there was one near you, and strangling you. A fourth person proceeds to appear and launch themselves at Becker. "It's SO good to see you again!" the female hugging you cries. The woman pulls back far enough for you to catch a glimpse of her red hair.

"Jenny!" you grin, returning the hug now that you know who it is. Because of her identity it means that the two brunettes hugging you are Rob and Mikey. "How long have you been here?"

"I got to London about one this morning." Jenny smiles, pulling back to hug Becker. "The flight from Sydney was horrible!"

"Thankfully, it wasn't that far to come from Manchester so I got here about two hours ago." Mikey smiles.

"I thought you were in Toronto!" you cry, slapping his arm before hugging him again.

"Moved here about three months ago. I'd have called in but I didn't know where you lived." Mikey replies sheepishly.

"And I just pop up all over the place." Rob grins, spinning you round in a circle and hugging Becker. The man that was with Becker hugs you and you smile at his recognisable features.

"And I didn't even know if Becker was still alive, let alone the fact that the two of you were married with children!" He grins.

"It's good to see you too Clide." Clide Cromwell was Becker's best friend and as of a rather entertaining holiday in Devon, one of your closest friends.

"Oh!" Jenny cries at the mention of children. "Where are they?"

"They're over there with the man in the suit." Becker grins, gesturing towards Lester. The four take off and you and Becker take your chance to escape.

"I thought I'd never see them again." you muse. "Especially seeing Jenny married nearly three years ago and has three of her own children."

"We probably have Jess to thank for finding them then." Becker smiles, looping his arm around your waist. As you pass the ADD you notice that there's a stereo wired up to it and you groan. "What's the matter?"

"Music."

"Bugger." Becker quickly directs you to the opposite end of the Ops room, neither of you feeling compelled to dance. You glance over your shoulder and see Connor clambering onto a box next to the ADD.

"I see you trying to escape!" he cries and everyone quietens down, turning to look at you and Becker.

"Thanks, Temple." Becker mutters as the two of you turn to glare at Connor.

"Aw! Matching glares!" Connor continues, oblivious to the danger he's putting himself it. "But, as anniversaries go, there must be a dance from the husband and wife. Now, Abby chose the song because apparently my suggestion wasn't good enough."

"MC Hammer is _not _a song for a first dance!" Abby calls and several people laugh.

"At any rate, if we could clear a space for the happy couple to dance." the crowd shifts and you and Becker find yourself being propelled towards a gap in the crowd. You and Becker stand motionless as Connor fiddles with the stereo, trying to find the right track. When he's done, music begins to play. You glance at Becker as the song 'Beautiful' by Jim Brickman and Wayne Brady begins to play. Becker smiles, holding out his hand for yours and pulling you close.

You rest your head on Becker's chest, his cheek resting on the crows of your head. He un-twines your fingers, wrapping his arms wound your waist and managing to pull you even closer, as though he's trying to merge your bodies. You wrap your arms around his neck, closing your eyes and sighing in content. "You know," Becker murmurs. "This is a rather nice song." you laugh lightly into his chest, smiling at the memory the song's supplying.

"Thinking about the first time we danced to this song?"

"Possibly. Do you remember how the song ends?"

"Not in terms of words, no. In terms of _actions _however..." you trail off as the last cords of the song are left to linger and Becker tilts your head back to kiss you.

There's applause as Jonatha Brooke's 'I'll try' begins to play. Abby and Connor join you and Becker on the floor, Matt and Jess close behind. Jenny and Mikey start to dance but you figure that's more out of old time's sake now. Becker spins you and you catch a glimpse of Jenny Lewis with her husband and you grin over at her, not knowing that she was here. Your smile's returned as she and Michael take to the floor. Rob and Clide find someone to dance with and one of the female technicians starts to sway to the music with Ben. You scan the crowd for Megan and find her in the arms of none other that Danny Quinn.

"Danny's here." you comment and Becker rolls his eyes, grinning.

"I gathered he would be. He normally shows up."

You laugh, hitting Becker's arm before placing it back on his shoulder. Once the song's finished and and a song by The Saturday's start, Connor draws everyone's attention to him again. "Now, everyone was asked to pick one photo of the two of you that they loved. Surprisingly, there are a lot floating about." Matt appears infront of you and Becker, a red photo album in his hands. Red lace lines the outside of the cover and the words 'True Love Lasts A Life Time' are inscribed in gold on the front. You give your thanks before sliding the book into a bag Abby's provided and turning to quiz Danny on his time in the hospital.

The party lasts long into the early hours of the morning and it's gone four in the morning before you crawl into bed next to Becker, praying that Megan and Ben have the decency to remain quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

**If you want to avoid a small spoiler from 5.02, stop reading when you reach the 'X' (and not the surname X. (You'll know when you get there))**

You've just gotten through security leading to the large expanse of area where they test the tanks when your mobile rings. The soldier escorting you turns and shoots you a glare. "Turn it off." he orders.

"Do you like your life the way it is?" he opens his mouth to reply but you cut him off. "Then let me answer it. Jess, what's happening?"

_You're never going to believe where this is. _Jess sighs before riddling off some coordinates.

"That's the middle of the North Sea." Becker stops walking and turns to gape at you. You smirk at him before propelling him forwards using the plastic footrest of the buggy. "How are they getting there?"

_Lester's managed to get the Admiralty to allow us to take the submarine back down. _

"_Back _down?"

_Creature incursion. Therapod. Abby will patch through more information once they're below the surface. _

"Is that safe?" you frown, glancing over at Becker who's in animated conversation with the soldier, appearing not to be paying any attention to you. You know that's not the case.

_Dead. Or unconscious. The crew didn't know what it was. Look, I have to go. I'll keep you posted. _Jess hangs up in time for you to hear Lester ask if she wants coffee and you shake your head, deciding to quiz her on it when you get back to the ARC. You slip through the open door that Becker and the soldier disappeared into, parking the buggy by the waiting seats. In the distance, you can see rows and rows of tanks.

"We'll do the US M4 Sherman first." You hear the soldier say and roll your eyes, wondering if there's a café around anywhere. "The second one will be the Leopard 2, then we'll break for lunch. After that you can try the Challenger 1. Finally, the M1A2 Abrams." You can see Becker's face hasn't expressed much, but you know he's happy. He was talking about the M1A2 on the way up and you nearly pretzeled the car you got so stressed.

"Mama, mama, mama." Megan gurgles happily to herself and you smile. That's still Megan's speech extent after a week, but there's nothing from Ben yet. You've decided to leave it a few weeks before you start getting worried. You turn your attention back out of the window as Becker's given the run down on safety and cleverly forgets to Mention the small EMD in his trouser pocket or the slightly bigger one under the baby bag on the buggy basket.

You withdraw the photo album from the back of the buggy, opening the red velvet covers to flick through the photos again. You flicked through them with Becker the day after the party, but then the anomalies demanded attention and you and Abby had to corner Matt on a few issues involving the whole 'man from the future' thing. The first photo is of your first day at the ARC. You're sat at your desk, a file in your hands and a smirk on your face. You just know that's Becker's file. The photo's have been set in order of events. One of the good ones is a double page of you, Matt, Danny, Jenny, Connor and Abby returning from the Cretaceous. The left photo is of you all really happy that your back, and the right one where you're all glaring at your replacements. Becker's hands cover yours and he crouches down infront of you. "You going to be bored here?" he smiles and you laugh, shaking your head.

"I have a book of photos, Jess dealing with the admiralty and Megan figuring out how many different ways she can say 'mama'." Becker laughs, kissing your forehead. He waves, slipping out of the door after Megan and Ben and you turn your attention back to the book infront of you.

It's two hours later when you finish flicking through the book and set it down in the buggy. You glance up out of the window and spot a soldier heading towards the hut. You frown at him, a sense of recognition passing over you. Even though he's too far away to see his face, he still seems familiar. You turn your back to the window, rummaging in your bag for your phone. Becker's breaking for lunch at twelve thirty and it's already twelve fifteen. You figure you can last for fifteen minutes if the soldiers is someone you know, but you don't want to. The door swings open and the soldier steps in. You grip your mobile tightly as the soldier heads to a desk in the corner of the room, seemingly oblivious to your presence.

"You with the bloke testing the tanks?" he asks and you start. His voice is annoyingly familiar but it's slightly different to what you remember, rendering you useless to recalling his name.

"I am." you say slowly and he freezes, turning to face you.

"Well I never!" he grins and your heart stutters and every muscle in your body is screaming at you to run to Becker. "I never thought I'd see you again." he grins a sickening grin, managing to turn it into a vile smirk.

You slowly get to your feet, feeling unprotected sitting down. You draw yourself up to your full height, meaning your roughly the same height as the soldier infront of you. You subconsciously move the pram further behind you, Megan falling silent. "Picked yourself up off the floor then." you near snarl.

"Ooh." the soldier smirks. "You've still got your bite then. Always were a little fiesty."

"What the hell you playing at Williams?" you demand, angry at him for opening up that part of your life you'd locked away.

"Calm down now Si." Williams grins stalking towards you. "Who's your hubby? How long it take for that Becker to ditch you?"

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel." you laugh, spotting Becker heading back towards the cabin. You turn your back to the window, signalling frantically at him through the window. You can almost sense Becker speeding up. "Becker _is _my husband." You're satisfied to see fear cross Dan's face at the painful memory of the last time Dan and Becker had a run in.

The door to the cabin swings open and Becker marches in. Dan jumps back out of the way as Becker storms over to you, wrapping a protective arm around our waist. "What do you want Williams?"

"I work here." Dan stammers, trying to wriggle out of the door which the other soldier is blocking. "Come on Jack. Out of my way." Dan tries to push past but 'Jack' continues to block his way.

"What's going on here?" Jack demands, forcing Dan back into the room. "Don't make me get the Captain in here."

"Yes, Becker. The Captain." Dan smiles slightly, as though it's a threat.

"I _am _a Captain." Becker growls and, unlike the first time this happened, you don't try to refrain him. Dan begins to shake and you smirk.

"All that's the matter is this pitiful excuse of a man is merely trying to get back at me for something that happened nearly six years ago. If I remember rightly, he ended up on the floor." you smirk, worming your way further into Becker's side. Although you'd never admit it to him, Dan still scares even now.

"So _this _is Miss X **(A/N: ← Your surname here) **The one mentioned in your file! I'm dreadfully sorry ma'am. If I'd have known I'd have warned you!" You smile reassuringly at him, the man speaking hurriedly as Becker's glare is now turned on you.

"It's no bother. However, if it's not too much trouble, I would like this man to be escorted off the premises if that's all right. If anyone has a problem with it then they can call my boss." Jake nods, pulling Dan from the cabin and across the concrete.

"You okay?" Becker asks as soon as Dan and Jake have gone. You nod, sinking into the seat behind you.

"Yes, although I have a feeling that's not going to be the last we'll see of him. He seemed to know I was here. And I'm not being paranoid." you add as an afterthought.

"I know." Becker kisses your cheek. "C'mon, we'll get you back to the ARC."

"No. You're finishing up here first." Becker opens his mouth to object but you cut him off with a warning. "Becker..."

X **(A/N: Read first Authors Note)**

"You what?" You gape at Matt across his office table, your mouth hanging open. Once you and Becker had returned to the ARC, ducking to avoid a fleeing Naval officer and his comrade, you were given the run down on the situation by Jess and Lester. Turns out the out the Admiral had fired a Nuclear sub at Connor, Abby, Matt and the four Naval officers on board the submarine. They think they trapped it in the anomaly. Once Abby and Matt were back and Connor in his lab, Abby dragged you into Matt's botany lab to explain that he's still got Emily's knife. "What the bloody hell were you thinking!"  
>"I was going to give it back." Matt shrugs. The offending item is currently sat in the middle of his desk.<p>

"Like hell you were! The evidence from Ethan's flat wasn't taken until _after _he disappeared! Jess will skin you alive using _that _knife!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Matt snaps and both you and Abby glare at him.

"Well start showing it then." you spit. "It's been a month since you've told us Matt yet you've done bugger all!"

"These things take time!" This time it's Matt's turn to spit fire.

"Don't you think we know that?" You yell, throwing your hands in the air. "But there comes a point when you need to do _something_! You can't juggle trying to saving the world, watching Connor, watching Philip and keeping Jess happy!"

"What are you suggesting I do then?" Matt snaps. "Ditch Jess?"

"No!" Both you and Abby, who'd been standing patiently by your side, yell at the same time.

"Keep Jess happy when you aren't at work and focus on planning to save the world when you're her." Abby reasons. "I can watch Connor and Si can watch Burton. It'll be less conspicuous."

"And what happens if Si gets hurt?" Matt folds his arm, tucking the knife away. "Connor I could probably handle, but Becker? We all know how he reacted today and he hasn't seen the bloody man in six years!" although Becker did spend the rest of the day testing the tanks and thoroughly enjoyed it, he wasted no time in briefing Lester once you got back. "What will he do to someone he sees everyday? Hell, Temple may even get an EMD!"

"I'll be careful!" you sigh. "And if it's quiet alright with you, if you don't want Becker banging down your door, I need to go." with that, you stalk straight from Matt's office, smack bang into Philip Burton himself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Is there a problem, Mrs Becker?" Philip asks with an expressionless face. He plays absent-mindedly with his jacket cuffs and you feel hatred boil up inside of you.

"No." You reply bluntly, trying not to glare at him. This man is the reason for the end of the world and for the start of the demise of Abby and Connor's marriage.

"Then why is there a meeting between you, Miss Maitland and Mister Anderson commencing?"

"They were filing me in on the anomaly." you reply through gritted teeth. In the lab, you hear the soft murmur of Abby and Matt's voices subside as they realise that Burton's mere feet away from them.

"I'm sure an intelligent woman like yourself could just _read _the reports?"

"Yes, but I need to know if there are any urgent matters to attend to involving the public." Philip holds your gaze for a few more seconds before glancing off down the corridor.

"You're the PR manager for the ARC, yes?" he asks after a while. You reply with a curt nod, looking for an escape and wondering if it's a trick question. "Then there is no reason for you to be in the field. You can manage the public after an anomaly, not during."

"Excuse me?" you raise your eyebrows, glaring at him.

"I'm removing you from field duty. You don't have the required military background so be grateful you're allowed to keep your job at all." The lift at the end of the corridor pings open and a woman with bleached hair and glasses steps out. She scans the corridor before catching Burton's eye and waving him over. "You are also no longer permitted to bring your offspring to work with you and neither your husband or yourself are permitted time off to babysit. That's what a baby sitter is for. You are also forbidden from entering the armoury and the laboratories." You gape at him for a second before snapping into action and stalking past him towards the stairwell, your blood boiling beneath your skin. You throw the white washed doors to the stairs open, storming down the two flights of stairs to the floor below. You take the long route to your office, slamming the door once you're inside. You grip the edge of your desk tightly, taking several deep breaths before bringing your hand to your ear and activating your bluetooth devise.

"Becker, I need to talk to you." you sigh, awaiting his reply.

_I'm in the armoury. _He replies a few seconds later.

"You'll need to come here. And bring Megan and Ben with you." you switch your devise of, removing it and placing on the desk infront of you. You wont be needing it anymore. One field operatives and soldiers are required to wear them. You wont need your black box anymore either. You seat yourself behind your desk and a moment later the door swings open.

"What's the matter?" Becker asks before he's through the doorway. Once he's in the office, he closes the door, sets the twins on the sofa in the corner and stands infront of you.

"You need to drop these off with Jess for me." you sigh, motioning to the earpiece and black box. "You'll also need to drop my EMD off in the armoury."

"Why? What's happening? Are you ill?" Becker demands, seeming to ask all three questions at the same time.

"No, I'm not ill." You reply evenly, picking up your phone and clicking on Clara's contact details. "It's under Burton's orders."

"Why are you doing what Burton says?" Becker demands, adopting a soldier stance. You run your hand over your face, hit send and lean back in your seat.

"Because I'm a PR. Burton sees no need for me to be out in the field. He's also made it clear that if Megan and Ben come to work with us we're fired and we're not allowed time off to look after them. I'm also forbidden from the armoury." You raise your hand, cutting off Becker's oncoming retort. "I'm lucky to be keeping my job, so don't press the matter." Becker's hands clench into fists at his side and his jaw set.

"How can I not?" he says slowly, his voice dangerously low. "I wont have you working here without access to an EMD."

"Becker." you sigh, getting to your feet. "If you press the matter, then you'll get fired. And I'll get fired for shooting Burton with an EMD." you walk around the desk, cupping his face in your hands. "And besides, the team need you out on the field." you pull him down to you, pressing a kiss against his lips. "I need to take the Megan and Ben down to Clara. Can you drop my stuff off in their respective places please?" Becker sighs, nods and kisses you again. You pick up the two baby carriers and leave the office leaving a seething Becker behind you. As you hit the button for the garage, the lift stops at level six and the blonde from earlier enters. She scans you before pressing button three. "You can't go to level three." you point out and she shoots you a glare.

"I have access from Philip Burton." she says in an accent that sounds fake.

"And you are?"

"April. Connor's assistant." she says and you decide that her knitted rainbow jumper really doesn't do her any favours.

"That's not something you want to be admitting infront me." you say curtly but she seems un-phased.

"Aw, they're adorable." April fake smiles, taking a step towards Megan and Ben. You set Megan's carrier down on the other side of you, out of her reach. She glares at you but says no more as the lift pings open on level three. She stalks from the lift without a backwards glance at you. You roll your eyes as the lift closes, making a mental note to reassure Abby that she has nothing to worry about.

X

"He did _what_!" Abby yells, slamming her mug down on the side board of the staff room.

"Abby, calm down." you sigh, sipping your own mug of tea.

"Calm down? Calm down! You're letting him walk all over you!"

"It could've been a lot worse." you point out, glancing over at a stony faced Becker and a pissed looking Matt. "I'm just grateful I'm still working here."

"But that's besides the point." Jess adds from next to you. "He can't seriously expect you to stay in the ARC and not permit you and EMD."

"There are over a hundred other workers here who go about their jobs without EMDs." you try to reason although you're sure it wont come to much. "If it makes you all feel better, I'll stay in my office for the whole day."

"Of course, Connor will only see him as more of a God." Abby mutters darkly and you sigh, setting your mug on the counter behind you.

"Probably. But you have nothing to worry about when it comes to his assistant." Abby's head snaps up, all of her attention settled on you. "April is the most annoying person I've met yet, bar the exception of Christina Jones, with an extremely odd accent. It sound flat, dull and fake. Her glasses, I'm pretty sure, are also fake and there's just something about her that makes you want to punch her in the face." as an afterthought you add. "Even Megan and Ben weren't keen on her."

"That settles it then." Abby grins. "I have nothing to worry about." as she finishes speaking the Anomaly Alert rips through the small room, momentarily deafening you. Jess runs from the room, her blue heels clacking as she goes, and Matt and Abby follow closely behind.

"Stay in your office." Becker smiles, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips and following them out. You smile after him, washing the cups and making a slow wander to your office. Only half an hour after they've gone and the lack of communication from the team is killing you. You can't even eavesdrop due to the lack of comms. Forty-five minutes after the alarm went off and the panel on the wall crackles into life.

_Lester wants you in his office, pronto. _Jess says and you can hear her fingers flying over the many keys of the ADD. As grateful you are for something to do, you can't help but wonder if this has something to do with Burton's new order.

Upon arriving at the hub, you find that Burton isn't in Lester's office. Lester himself is stood by the window of his office, facing the ADD with his hands clasped behind his back. He doesn't take his eyes off Jess' back as you enter the office. "You wanted me?" you ask, moving to stand behind him.

"What's Jess' job in the ARC?" Lester asks, not glancing at you.

"To coordinate the team." you reply with a frown on your face.

"And Matt's?"  
>"To lead the team."<p>

"Becker's?"

"To take charge of security."

"Abby's?"

You pause for a moment, trying to round Abby's job into one sentence. "To care for the creatures and keep Connor's in check."

"What's Connor's job?"

"Is there a point to this?" you sigh, getting frustrated. When Lester doesn't reply you're forced to answer him. "To carry on Professor Cutter's work and invent knew contraptions that help with the anomaly situation."

"And what, primarily, is your job?"

"To deal with the public and get them to believe they didn't see something impossible."

"If that's the case and you're meant to _help _the public, why have I just receive a report of you harassing April Leonard?" Lester asks, finally turning to face you.

"Excuse me?" you blink in shock at his question.

"Philip Burton has just come to me to report that Miss Leonard was highly distressed about a member of staff that had been harassing her in lift two about an hour and a half ago. Miss Leonard's description of her harasser matches you perfectly. What do you say to that?"

"I say that she is sorely mistaken. I was in the lift with her and I admit that I didn't take a shine to her, but under no means did I harass her. I merely informed her that she wasn't allowed access to level 3 to which she informed me that Burton had permitted her. She proceeded to inform me that she was Connor's assistant and I then made it very clear that I didn't take to her and the fact that she was Connor's assistant didn't help the matter. She may have taken offence to the fact that I wouldn't allow her to inspect Megan and Ben but no harassment was intended." Lester sighs, moving to sit at his desk.

"Very well. I'll see if Jess can draw up the CCTV from the lift and we'll take it from there. One more question though, why aren't you with the team?"

"Burton removed me from field duty, informing me that I could deal with the public after the anomaly has closed." your reply with a shrug, gathering that Lester missed that memo. "I assumed you knew."

"I hadn't been informed but I'll see to it. I'd prefer you in the field. It gets the situations out of the way quicker." he turns his attention to the paper work infront of him and you take that as your queue to leave.

Once you exit the office, you start to make your way over to Jess. Upon nearing her though, her voice rises to a shrill cry, her fingers pick up pace and you can see the turmoil on the CCTV. The commotion only lasts for a few seconds and then it's over. Once the panic has subsided, Jess' hands stop moving and she becomes rigid in her seat. "Matt? Becker, Abby? Can anyone hear me?"

"Jess, what is it?" you ask, coming to a halt besides her, panic gripping you.

"I can't raise the team and their signals have gone." Jess leans back in her chair, not moving her eyes from the screen. "They've gone through the anomaly."

**And that is that for the next seven days :(**

**Alas, I'm off to Cornwall for the week on a family holiday and so will be deprived of the Internet and my laptop. I will, however, be taking my notebook with me and will continue my stories there and copy them up ASAP when I get back. **

**Peace, Love, Primeval, Becker :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back, so hopefully I'll begin updating :) I'm bringing in DestinChild's, Cooper101's and Mew Tohru Kun's OC s one by one over the course of a few chapters. Not necessarily in that order. **

You glance between Jess and the screens for a dew seconds before snapping into action. "Get Robinson and team Delta to meet me in the garage in five minutes. Give Lester the run up and get the message to Connor that they've gone through and he's needed at the anomaly site." you add the last few words over your shoulder. You pray that Becker or Matt haven't seen fit to remove the EMD form a secret compartment in the glove box of each car.

You're in luck.

You've just retrieved the gun when Robinson and a team of seven soldiers run into the underground entrance, entering through the door by the Panic room.

"What's the problem?" Robinson asks as the soldiers split into two cars.

"Becker, Abby and Connor have gone through the anomaly." you reply, wrenching the passenger door open as two soldiers climb into the back.

"Why the Devil would they do that?" Becker's second in command asks in bewilderment and anger. "Becker made the bloody rule and he can't even stick to it!"

"There must be a reason. Maybe someone got pulled through or pulled a Matt." you try to reason, referring to the time Matt went through the anomaly after Emily.

"Doubt they went through by choice. Miss Maitland's unlikely to leave Connor and I doubt Anderson would go through."

"You know," you sigh, turning to look out the window, the anxiety rising in the pit of your stomach. "You've probably just confirmed my worst nightmare."

X

_The anomaly's closing! _Jess panics down the comms twenty minutes later. _Run faster!_

"Thanks for that, Jess." you mutter, your legs protesting loudly as you take a flight of stairs three steps at a time. Robinson and Lieutenant Howard thunder up the stairs infront of you, the others hot on your heels. The nine of you barrel into the drawing room of a house - turned – museum just in time to see the anomaly twinkle and close. You stand there in shock as Connor bursts through the door behind you. "Jess, we're too late." you say quietly even though you're certain she's seen it on the CCTV.

"Jess, did they use the dating calculator?" Connor asks, stepping forwards to retrieve the small device.

_I think so, yes. They never relayed the date though. _Jess replies, her voice shaky.

"Where the hell was backup?" Robinson demands, slamming his fists into the wall.

_Becker said they were delayed._

"By what?" Robinson spits, his anger overpowering your shock.

_He never said. He just said that Sargent Cain-_

"Cain!" Robinson spits acidly. You've never heard of him until now, but you gather he's not a very reliable person. "He's crossed the line this time!"

"Jess, how long ago did they go through?" Connor asks and you're thankful for the change in subject. You notice that he's surprisingly clam considering that Abby's lost in God only knows what time.

_About twenty seven minutes ago. _Jess replies, her voice wavering even more. _Abby checked the date before then._

Connor's silent for a minute, his face betraying his wandering mind. "There might be a way for me to reverse the dating calculator and find out what time they're gone to. Not that it'll do much good." he adds bitterly. "I need April out of my office by the time I get back, Jess. Tell April that the work has to wait." the ten of you head back to the car park in silence, Robinson and the soldiers taking two of the cars back to the ARC. Connor gets into the passenger seat of the car he brought over whilst you head over to talk to the manager of the museum.

"Teenagers." you sigh, thrusting your hands into your trouser pockets, wondering how much trouble you'll be in with Lester and Burton when you get back and they've found out you went into the field less than two hours after being banned from it.

"But what about the glittering light?" the man stammers. You gather that he's about sixty and has been in charge of the museum for a long time. Despite this, you get the impression that he'll be easy to convince.

"The reflection of the sun off a bottle of water at a certain angle facing a mirror." it's a long shot but the manager seems to buy it. You smile tightly and inform him not to press charges before heading to the car.

You drive back to the ARC in silence, even Jess' bubbly voice is absent from your ear. When you do reach the hub you find one of the head technicians in Jess' seat and Lester's office is devoid of the man himself. A quick search of floor five reveals that Jess is nowhere to be found. Her mini-cooper is still in the car park so you know that she hasn't gone home. You remember her saying something about the woman's toilets one drunk night after work. Sure enough the woman's toilets on the sixth floor reveals a tear stained Jess. You lock the door, heading over to her and drawing her into a hug. "They'll be okay."

Jess sniffles into your shoulder, dabbing at her eyes with a crinkles tissue. "Why do you like me?" she asks suddenly. You blink at her and she repeats the question.

"Why do you ask that?" you half-laugh in bewilderment.

"I-I've been thinking about me and M-Matt." she mumbles through her drying tears. "I-I dress like a t-tart and a s-selfcentered one at t-that." she sniffles again before continuing. "Y-You and A-Abby and C-Connor, B-Becker and e-even Matt hated m-me when you f-first met me."

"Jess, in all due respect, you were trying to steal my boyfriend and then went through a stage of attempting to get his attention when we were married. As for the way you dress, it's a unique style to you."

"B-but Matt i-is a -"

"A _great _man." you smile, cutting her off. "Who loves you for being you. They'll make it back. I promise." you give her another hug quick hug before before pulling her towards the door. "But right now, Connor needs your help."

X

"I've got it!" Connor cries in glee, startling you out of your daze.

"How long ago?" you ask, running to his desk, Jess and Robinson at your side.

"Or how far in the future?"

"64 997 989 AD." Connor replies, his eyes flashing up to meet your gaze.

"Hang on." Jess frowns. "That's 65 million years ago." Connor nods and the numbers click into place.

"How long ago the dinosaurs went extinct."

**I hope you all liked it :) I'm going to slowly re-write Primeval and You, adding extra chapters and introducing Sarah. By introducing Sarah, we get to see your jealous side. **

**Next chapter and I'll properly introduce Cain.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've heard the worst news from Primeval Is My Name And I Love Becker!- Ben Mansfield's getting married! To a woman who's old enough to be his mother! (www. contact music. com / photos . nsf / main / vicky_ campbell_ 5513800) I nearly cried! (Anyone up for crashing the wedding? :P ) Anyway I this bit of news has made me come up with yet more major evens to happen in this Story! (There are now a total of six major events to happen.) If you can guess at least one, you can draw up a plot line for a chapter :)**

Not long after Connor's discovery and the three of you are summoned to Lester's office where you're met by your livid bosses. "I have the right mind to fire all three of you!" Burton snarls as soon as you're settled in the armchair in the corner, Jess in the arm chair opposite you and Connor stood between the two of you. "Miss Parker for allowing Si out on the field, Si for disobeying the and Connor for halting his important work!'

"You can't be Serious !" you laugh in Shock. "What were we meant to do?"

"Wait for backup!"

"It wasn't coming!" you reply in a tone as harsh and as loud as Burton's. "Or are we forgetting that Cain had no intention of showing up? He was found at the _supermarket_!"

"She has a point." Connor speaks up. "The last thing we should be worrying about it what we did wrong."

"Exactly. We should be working on how to get them back!" you drop the harsh tone, switching for an almost pleading one. "We know how long ago they are, if we could just-"

"You're in enough trouble as it is!" Burton snaps, cutting you off. "You have no more right to suggest our next step than you do to continue working here. Once this meeting is over, you will remove yourself from the premises."

"You're firing her?" Jess blinks at the goat man and Lester, speaking up for the first time.

"We are. Miss Parker, you will take the rest of the day off and will return on time tomorrow. You may collect Si's possessions then."

"I'm not even allowed to empty my locker?" you ask incredulously, your mouth falling open.

"You are not. Robinson will take the Captain's place and Mr Temple will return to work now."

"You can't make him work!" you cry incredulously. "He's just lost his wife!"

"I do not take advise from ex-employees." you flare at him but say nothing more on the subject, Burton and Lester remain quiet and you take this as your queue to leave.

"It's barbaric!" Jess exclaims once the office door had closed behind you. "he can't fire you!"

"He just did." you point out making your way towards the lift to your right, Connor and Jess in tow.

"Jess has a point." Connor tries to reason. "You can't seriously be thinking about letting him go through with this!"

"Lester's agreed and so there's nothing I can do other than look for a new job." you sigh as the doors whoosh close behind the three of you.

"So that's it?" Jess asks, gaping at you. "You're just going to give up? _Go home? _He's your _husband _for God's sake!"

"This isn't just about Becker and me." you point out as the doors re-open, allowing you access to the car park. "This is about Megan and Ben too. To find a new job I'll need good references from my previous employers. Or as good as they can possibly be now." Jess and Connor are still looking flabbergasted and you sigh. "Come round after work and I'll explain." you leave the two of them stood by the lift doors, their faces shocked.

X

Three hours later and you're serving coffee to Jess, Connor and Robinson who are sat on your sofa. You hand Megan and Ben their dummies and settle down in the armchair opposite your three colleagues. "I'm taking it you're not 'going quietly'?" Robinson starts and you nod in confirmation.

"I have no intention of 'going quietly' at all. Tomorrow morning, when Jess drops off my things, she'll be dropping off Danny Quinn too."

"What?" Jess cries but you wave her quiet.

"In amongst my things will be two EMDs and two bluetooth devices."

"This is going to be just like a spy movie!" Connor grins, rubbing his hands together. "Danny will be _so _happy to be part of it." he adds almost longingly.

"This is all very well, but how is this going to help the fact that you've been fired?" Robinson asks and you smile.

"I'm going to leave that to Danny, but I'll let you know when he decides."

X

Despite everything, and ARC company car draws up outside your house at five to twelve the next morning and Danny hops from the cab carrying a box of your stuff. Jess waves from the drives seat and you muse just how weird it is to see such a Petit woman drive a large car. You drop the thought as Danny bounds through the front door. "Si!" He grins, sweeping you into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, it's _great _to see you again! Jess explained everything so no need to bore me with the details."

"That's good then. I take it you've thought up a plan?"

"Well, because I'm still allowed into the ARC, I could do some more security testing if you'd like."

"Brilliant." you smile. Danny draws you into another hug before asking, "How old are Megan and Ben now?"

"Five months. Why?"

"Please tell me you're pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant!" you laugh and he groans.

"I've just lost fifty quid to Abby, Jess and Matt!"

"You were betting on mine and Becker's sex life!" you cry, slapping his arm. "And what about Connor?"

"He bet when they were three months old."

"Danny!"

"Hey! Connor came up with the bet!"

"That figures." you mutter, sinking onto the sofa. "Do I want to know abut the others?"

"Abby bet six months, Matt eight and Jess is giving you more time with nine."

"Oh, great. Just wait until Becker hears about this." you laugh harshly.

"So, have the two of you even had time to have se-"

"Danny!"

Danny grins, holds up his hands in surrender and backs out of the room, taking the stairs to the spare room. You hear him make a detour to greet Megan and Ben and you roll your eyes. You spy your mobile on the coffee table and toy with the idea of ringing Jenny. "Mind if I use the shower?" Danny calls down the stairs. You give him permission, reaching for the mobile and dialling Jenny's number.

_Hello? _Jenny answers on the second ring.

"Hey Jen. It's Si."

_Oh, hi. _She doesn't sound happy and you frown.

"Have I called you at a bad time?"

_It's always a bad time. _She mutters darkly. _I was about to call you. _

"Oh? What's the matter?"

Jenny takes a deep breath before replying. _Me and Michael are getting a Divorce. _

"Oh! Jenny!"

_That's not all._

"I can't imagine how It could get much worse than that!" you exclaim, running a hand over your face and leaning back into the sofa. Jenny and Michael seemed to work so well together but you guess that not everything is as it seems.

_I'm pregnant_

It takes a few minutes for the information to sink in. "Um, congratulations on being pregnant. Shouldn't that be a reason for the two of you to try to make your marriage work?"

_No! _Jenny cries so loud it nearly burst your eardrum. You here a car horn in the background and you frown.

"Are you driving?"

_I went for a walk around London. _Jenny mutters sheepishly.

"Good. Come round." you hang up, not giving her time to argue. "Danny!" you yell up the stairs. "Make yourself presentable! Jenny's coming round! And be nice to her!" you add, turning to put the kettle on in the kitchen. Danny bounds downstairs a few seconds later, Megan and Ben in his arms. "You may want to leave them upstairs." you sigh. Danny frowns but complies as there's a knock at the door. You run to answer it, your mouth dropping open. "I though you were like, two weeks pregnant." you comment as you step aside to allow a heavily pregnant Jenny into the hallway.

"No." she replies steadily. You notice that she hasn't been crying. "Six months."

"You never said when I saw you last!" Jenny doesn't reply but moves to sit on the sofa.

"Why is there a box of your stuff there?" she asks, gesturing to the box of things from your office and locker.

"I was fired." you shrug, taking up your usual seat in the armchair.

"What! What did Becker have to say about that?"

"That's why." you say quietly. You don't get anything else in as Danny bounds down the stairs.

"Did I hear the voice of Jenny?" he grins, entering the living room. He stops dead when he sees her swollen mid-section. "Woah."

"Hi Danny." Jenny says quietly and you feel an awkward moment growing. You see the hurt on Danny's face and the upset on Jenny's and gather that Jenny never approached Danny when he escaped from hospital.

"Have a seat Danny." you motion for the man to sit before turning to Jenny. "Danny's staying with me to help plan my revenge on Burton." there's another silence that Jenny breaks.

"I'll help if you like."

"What about your husband?" Danny asks and you can watch Jenny's resolve crumble as she breaks down into tears. Danny looks startled but draws her into a hug. The three of you sit on the sofa for a while and you bring Jenny and Danny up to date on ARC business. When you feel you can approach Jenny on the subject of her pregnancy and her estranged husband, you ask the most pressing question.

"Why are you and Michael getting a divorce."

"How long have you got?" Jenny laughs harshly. "He decided that he now wants me to have an abortion. He raised the issue with the GP with out my consent but was informed it was too late. He then decided that the baby has to be put up for adoption when it is born. I refused. The second point, or third if you count the previous as two, is that he has been having an affair for the past three months."

"What!" you and Danny yell in sync.

"Her name is Sophia Crawley. I know this because he openly told me two nights ago whilst filling out the divorce forms."

"I'll kill them both!" Danny yells, tightening his arms around Jenny.

"You'll have to beat me to it." you growl. "What will you tell the baby?"

"I'll tell him that his father was a lying, cheating bastard who deserves to be shot. If I happen to re-marry, I'll make sure my second husband acts so much like a father the child will believe it." Jenny replies as though it's the simplest thing on Earth." Danny chuckles and you frown as the doorbell rings.

"Excuse me." you mutter, getting to your feet. You pull the door open and come face to face with Lester.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you going to stand there glaring at me all day or are you going to let me in?" Lester drawls.

"Depends why you're here." you retort, not moving to allow him entry or to close the door.

"To help." you eye him for another few seconds before stepping aside and allowing him in.

"Living room." you gesture to the doorway and follow him through.

"I had a feeling you'd be here Quinn." Lester smirks, taking up a stance by the windows. "Ms Miller."

Jenny frowns across at him, as do you and Danny. "How did you know?" Jenny mumbles.

"The court contacted me to let me know as I preformed your service ."

"You may now kiss the bride, or whatever is customary on these occasions. Forgive me- I'm a little vague on the details." you're unable to refrain from quoting one of Lester's most awkward moments.

"Thank you VERY much, Si." Lester sighs, rolling his eyes. "I actually came round to offer you a job."

"Excuse me?" you raise your eyebrows, blinking at him. "I thought you _fired _me?"

"_We_ did. You're forgetting _Burton_ is the one that actually fired you. But either way, you can return to the ARC as a PR employed by the Minister." Lester replies, playing with the cuffs of his Italian suit. "You will however have to make your decision quick."

"Yes." you reply, not really thinking it over.

"Brilliant. I need to get back to the ARC before Burton decides to drop in." Lester's voice drips with acid at the name of your other boss. Lester heads towards the door but Danny calls after him.

"I owe you this." he grumbles, handing him a fifty pound note. "I've lost." Lester looks smug as he accepts the note. "And for you, Jen."

"Oh come on! Just how many of you were betting on my sex life!"

X

"Si!" Jess squeals as you step from the lift the next day. She runs to you, launching at you. "Danny!" she hugs the man and you notice Danny slip her a fifty pound note.

"Oh for goodness sake! Do you just want me to announce to the workers of the ARC that you've lost the bet?" you sigh as Jess starts quizzing Jenny.

"Danny lost?" Connor gins, entering the hub. "Yes! I'm not the only one out of pocket! Wait a sec, what the hell are the three of you doing here? And how long have you been _pregnant_?" Connor asks, turning to face Jenny for the last part.

"Yes. What _are _you doing here?" the five of you turn to see Burton stalking towards you. "I suggest you supply very good reasons or I'll have the three of you arrested."

"Danny here is taking care of Matt's job whilst he is MIA. Jenny is here upon the request of Lester to sort out some divorce forms and the Minister has re-employed me under his personal office and based me here. If you have a problem I'm sure you can take it up with him." Before the goat-man has time to respond the ADD goes off.

"Right." Danny grins, clapping his hands. "Get whatever soldiers this place has down to the anomaly, me and Si will meet them there. Jen, take care. You coming Con?"

"I have work for Prospero to do." Connor replies happily. "I actually only came out for the bathroom."

"Lovely Connor." Jess mutters, heading back to the ADD.

In the car, Danny addresses the fact that none of you seem upset your significant others are missing. "I mean, you've lost your husband and the father of you children, Jess' lost her boyfriend and Connor his wife. _None of you look sad!_"

"Danny, if Connor and Jess show emotions and let them get in the way of their work then Burton will fire them, giving them no chance to look for Abby and Matt. I have to stay strong for Megan and Ben. Did I mention Megan's speaking?"  
>"I gathered when I walked in she was babbling 'Mama' over and over." Danny grinned, pulling into the multi-storey. "At least Jess has raised the barrier so we don't need to pay." he comments and you heartily agree. You hop out of the car and are met by a relatively happy Robinson.<p>

"Let me guess, Danny owes you fifty quid too?" Robinson grins in reply and you turn to glare at Danny. "Just you, Abby, Connor, Jess and Matt eh?"

"Didn't you tell her about Lester, Jenny and myself?" Robinson asks, heading towards the locked anomaly.

"No! He did not!" you mutter as an extremely tall soldier walks towards you.

"Early Jurassic." he informs Robinson. The man towers over all of you and you can't help but tilt your head back slightly to look at him. "Yeah, I'm 6"7. deal with it." he snarls, catching the movement. His bleach white hair has several electric blue streaks in it and his eyes are an odd shade of brown that contrasts with his tanned skin. "May I introduce you to Sargent Cain?" Robinson says, his voice betraying his frustration with the man.

"You're the lazy son of a bitch that couldn't be bothered to do his job and save my husband!" you snarl, suddenly not intimidated by the man. Cain merely rolls his eyes, pushing past you and heading to the twin cab he arrived in.

"You think he's bad." Robinson sighs. "You should meet his girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?" you laugh incredulously but say it quietly enough so the soldier doesn't hear.

"Yeah. Friend of Frankie and Lyra's funnily enough. Frankie, by the way, returned to the ARC shortly after your departure yesterday. She's being kept busy in one of the labs on the first floor though. Anyway, I think Cain's girlfriend's called Kristin or something. About fourteen inches shorter than him." Robinson snorts and you and Danny grin at the image the pair of you conjure up in your head. Yours is probably less dirty than Danny's though. Your phone buzzes in your pocket and you glance at the screen, revealing it to be Connor.

"What's the matter?"

_Um, I'm not sure how to say this but- Becker, Abby and Matt may end up in a Russian forest in about January 2008. _

"Do I want to know how?" you sigh.Connor decides you do and spends the next ten minutes giving you the low done on the time Cutter was kidnapped and the team then ended up fighting t-rexes and the like. "Brilliant." you groan. "Get Jenny to search all the files from then for anything on them. I doubt they'd have turned up though. Oh, and don't tell Jess."

"Don't tell Jess what?" Danny and Robinson ask as you hang up and you shake your head.

"It's probably best you _didn't _know." you smile, heading past them to the cars. But despite your smile, your heart is still screaming that something is wrong.

X

A week later and that feeling hasn't gone away. However it's when you're dealing with an anomaly in a school playground that the feeling reveals why it's there. Thankfully it's the summer holiday so there's no teachers or pupils, just the odd cleaner that you've removed from the premisses. Danny gives the signal for the anomaly to be locked, both of you peeved that the dating calculator was broken by Cain on the last mission and Connor hasn't gotten around to fixing it yet. As one of the soldiers moves forwards to lock the glowing ball of light it shimmers. The twelve strong team snap their guns up into position as three shapes fall through. "Help us!" they're human. They're Becker, Matt and Abby. All twelve EMDs are lowered and you all stare at the trio, bile rising in your throat. It's Matt that called, a strangled cry. At least, you think it's Matt- you can't tell due to all the blood and mud he's covered in. He's half crouched, half laying over a very still, limp body. The body is small and Petit and your heart lurches as you spot flecks of Abby's blonde hair. Becker his laying on his back on the other side of Abby, his face contorted in pain, his breathing shallow and he's trying not to breathe. All of this registers in your brain in a second before you recover.

"Jess! I want three teams of medics here NOW! They're back and they're in a _really _bad way!" you yell into your earpiece, not bothered that you probably just deafened her.

_They're on their way. _Jess replies in a tone you can't recognise.

You rush forwards, dropping to the floor by Abby's head as the soldiers set about locking the anomaly, heading to the front of the school to direct the medics and trying to make the three casualties comfortable. You aren't sure who to talk to. Becker's your husband but Abby's unconscious. Matt motions for you to move to Becker and you shoot him a thankful look before crawling on your knees to Becker's side. "Becker?" you ask quietly, cupping his face in your hands. "Can you hear me?" he groans slightly and you smile, dipping your head to press a swift kiss to his blood caked lips. "That's my Becker. Stay awake okay. Try and open your eyes." in the back of your mind you can hear Robinson talking to Matt. No one's asking them what happened, your main aim is to keep them conscious until the medics arrive. "Come on, stay awake. Stay awake for Ben and Megan." you smile as you whisper in his ear. "Did you know people have been betting on our sex life?" he groans and you laugh. The crunching of gravel indicates the medics arrival and your pushed gently to the side. So sooner have you gone then Becker's hand is stretching towards where you were a moment ago and he's hoarsely whispering your name. You reach for his hand, squeezing it gently. His shirt is in tatters and the medics see fit to remove it completely. You his as Becker's chest is revealed- almost twenty lacerations of different lengths and depths running across it. "Oh, Becker." you whisper quietly as the medics place make-shift bandages on the wounds. One medic gives him a dose of morphine and another a sedative. You let go of his hand as they force a breathing tube down his throat and load him into the back of the ambulance that's just arrived through the gates.

Once Becker, Abby and Matt have been carted off you find yourself staring at the blood stained ground where they were. "Go." Robinson lays a hand on your should, smiling gently. You return the smile, running towards one of the Mitsubishis. You toss your EMD onto the back seat, tyres spinning as you race towards the hospital at eight times the legal limit and are once again grateful for government numberplates.

X

"Connor!" you cry, entering the empty waiting room. "Jess!" you draw the two of them into a hug. Jess' face is tear-stained and tears are still falling. Connor is now crying and your own tears have spilled. It takes five minutes to describe what state Matt, Abby and Becker were in when they came in. By their demands, you don't leave any details out. "Matt was conscious. He seemed to have carried Abby most the way and he was the one who yelled when they came through. Becker was half and half and Abby was... unrecognisable."

Connor lets out a choked sob, sinking onto the plastic seats. You and Jess sit either side of you, the three of you crying for an hour before Doctor Neno enters the room. The three of you look up hopefully. "Miss Parker?"

"Yes?" Jess asks, hope and panic in her voice.

"You may see Mr Anderson now." Jess sighs in relief, more tears spilling. "Unfortunately there can only be one person in the room at a time." Neno replies.

"Abby and Becker?" you ask and the old man turns to you.

"In surgery. Becker should be out within the next hour. Mrs Temple... we can't be sure. She may not pull through." Connor coughs out a strangled cry, laying hi head in his lap and wrapping his arms over his head. You motion for Jess to go, leaning over and hugging Connor. After half an hour Connor calm down enough to talk.

"I can't l-loose her."

"Don't say about it." you smile sadly, squeezing his shoulder. The door swings open admitting Clara with Ben and Megan's buggy.

"I heard you were here." she says quietly. You thanks her, pulling the buggy towards you and she ducks from the room.

"There's something that makes me feel better." Connor smiles. The two of you sit talking to the twins for a while, Megan occasionally chipping in her 'mama', until a new voice pipes up.

"Daddy." your eyes widen at Ben and you grin. "Daddy!"

"Be patient little man."

"Did Ben just talk?" you look up to see Jess closing the door behind her and Matt. Matt's right wrist is in a support bandage, his left hand holding a crutch that he's leaning heavily on. He's cot stitched above his left eye that cut his left brow in half. His left leg is also in a cast.

"It's good to see you Matt." you smile as Jess helps him limp over to you.

"W-what happened back there?" Connor asks, wasting no time in getting to the point.

"Jess says we were missing for a week and two days. That's how long we were there. Two days ago and there was a bright star in the sky that never faded. We gathered it was the meteorite that killed the dinosaurs. We sustained our injuries from then on. The main one was Abby fell off a cliff into water below. She must've hit her head because when me and Becker got down there she was unconscious and bleeding. Just before we came through some large dinosaur tried to eat us. If it weren't for Becker we'd both be dead." you sit in silence for a few moments, the only sound is the approaching footsteps in the corridor outside.

"Mrs Becker?" Doctor Neno smiles, sticking his head round the door. "He's awake and complaining bitterly."

You grin, pushing Megan and Ben towards the door. You follow Neno along several corridors to a room in the ICU. He motions for you to enter the room before calling the nurse out and heading towards the operating theatre. "Good luck." the nurse mutters.

You push the door open and head inside. You find Becker sitting up in bed, white bandages wrapped round his chest. He smiles lovingly when he sees you, holding out his hand for you. "Oh, my beautiful wife." he smiles, pulling you onto the bed next to him. "What would I do without you?" you laugh softly, burying your face into his side.

"I thought you were dead." you mumble, the tears starting up again.

"Hey, don't cry." Becker murmurs, tilting your head up to face him. "You'll get my bandages wet." he brings your face up to his and kisses you with both passion, love and gentleness, setting off sparks inside of you.

**Hm, I sense a lime coming up :P**

**Read and review please! I know who's got this on alert remember! Don't make me chase you down! **

**One thing that popped up earlier, what do people think of five children? Someone I know has five...**


	14. Chapter 14

**M is for Mummy. M is for Mellon. M is for Money. M is for Monsters. M is for Matt. M is for Matches. M is for Make-believe. M is for Monkeys. M is for Must I give you more clues?**

"Becker! Becker, stop!" you laugh as he starts to nibble your neck, pulling you further across him. You slap his arm playfully and he pulls away grinning.

"I don't apologise." he smiles, holding onto your waist. Your response is to poke your tongue out.

"Why are you always the one to nearly die?" you ask, pressing another kiss to his lips. "Not that I _want _to be the one who ends up in hospital every few months, but it _would _be nice to not have to worry about you constantly."

"Now I apologise." he smiles guiltily, letting go of your waist.

"Oh, that reminds me." you smile, turning to the buggy. You unstrap Ben from the buggy, holding him out for Becker to take. "C'mon Ben. Show daddy your party trick." you smile.

Ben's little fist waves in the general direction of his dad and he smiles a Becker smile. "Daddy!"

Becker's own face breaks into a large grin. "That's my little boy." the door swings open and Doctor Neno renters, pushing a wheelchair.

"Nice to see you've stopped complaining, Becker." he smiles, coming to a halt next to the bed. "I'll have to ask you to put Ben down though."

"Why's there a wheelchair?" you ask, returning Ben to Megan.

"Your husband has suffered torn muscles and ligaments in his legs. He will thus be unable to walk for a fortnight. I understand you live in a house? You'll have to slide up the stairs on your rear."

"Can't I just sleep on the sofa?" Becker groans.

"No. the cushions will make you worse. You'll need to apply fresh bandages every twenty four hours. When you do, apply this cream to the lacerations. There's enough for a week then we'll call you back." he smiles, removing the wires from Becker's wrists and pulling the bed cover back. He helps Becker into the wheelchair before you decide to ask about Abby. "Mrs Temple's out of theatre but we're keeping her in a coma for a few days. Mr Temple's with her now." he gestures for you to exit first before pushing Becker after you, ignoring his protests. He follows you into the waiting room before leaving to check on Abby.

"How you doing mate?" Matt asks sympathetically as Becker scowls at him. "Look on the bright side. If it weren't for you, me and Abby would be dead."

"If it weren't for Captain Becker almost all of us would be dead." you glance over your shoulder to see Lester approaching you. "Any reason why I've had Burton ranting on about the Minister."

"He isn't happy with my new job." you shrug.

"What new job?" Becker and Matt demand.

"I'll explain later." you sigh, shaking your head. "Is there a reason for your visit, Sir?"

"Yes. I came to inform these two men that they're on medical leave for at least a month. You and Miss Parker may also have this time off to play 'nurse' or whatever it is you people do. I've found more suitable accomodation for Mr Quinn and Ms Miller also."

"Thank you." you smile as Matt and Becker question Jenny's becoming a 'Ms'. You again reply you'll explain later.

"I left Mr Quinn flirting shamelessly with Ms Lewis. I can almost see their future."

"You aren't the only one." grinned Jess. "I had to put up with her cooing over him. Literally."

"Well, you're all free to go. You may return tomorrow to see Mrs Temple if you wish. I do, however, have one request from the Doctors- that you take it easy in bed. I'm pretty sure you all know what I mean." Lester suddenly looks extremely uncomfortable and Jess blushes again. Matt and Becker just roll their eyes. Lester summons a nurse to wheel Becker out to the car as you push Megan and Ben alongside him.

Back at the house and Becker's complaining bitterly. You've forced him to sit on the sofa, threatening to tie him down if he doesn't sit still. You force him down to the video store after an hour, telling him to pick whatever films he wants. You do, however, have to follow him around to reach the ones more that five shelves high, much to his embarrassment. Once you've brought over thirty films including 'Green Zone', 'Clash of the Titans' and 'Repo Men' for Becker and several Disney classics such as 'The lion king' and the less classical 'Ice age trilogy' for Ben and Megan, you order a Chinese and decide on watching the kiddies films until the kids fall asleep. It takes The Lion King, Cinderella and Ice Age to get them to nod off. You run them upstairs and when you return, one of the action films are playing.

"If you stood up..." you growl, not bothering to finish your threat.

"Actually, I scooted on my rear." Becker smirks. "Apparently I have a lot of upper arm strength." he opens sed arms and you settle in their warm embrace, careful to mind his many injuries. "That's better." he sighs contently. "I've missed this."

"You're not the only one." you smile, snuggling into his chest.

Three hours later and daylight is spilling through the curtains. "Did we fall asleep?" Becker frowns, rubbing his eyes.

"No, just watched six and a half hours worth of films." you reply carefully.

"Explains why I'm shattered then." Becker mutters, sliding from the sofa to the floor and pulling you with him. You giggle, kiss his lips and scramble to your feet.

"Do you want any help?" Becker glowers at you and you laugh, retreating into the kitchen to collect Becker's bandages and cream. You take the stairs slowly and you find Becker sitting on the edge of your bed when you get up the stairs. He groans when you see what you've got in your hands. "Shirt. Off. Now." he raises an eyebrow and you but complies. You sit next to him on the bed, unwinding the bandaged from his torso. You hiss when you're met with angry red marks. "Oh, my poor Becker." you say quietly, so quietly you aren't sure if he heard. You start to apply the cream but he keeps flinching away. "At least _try _to stay still!" you sigh. Becker flinches away again and you let out a soft growl. You put the cram on the bed, swinging one leg over his thigh so that you're straddling his lap. "Now stay still." you smile, the wicked glint in your eyes reflected in his. Unsurprisingly, Becker actually sits still for the rest of the time it takes for you to apply the cream and redress his bandages. "Better." you smile. You move to stand up but he grabs your hips, holding onto you. He leans backwards, forcing you to follow him. "If you hurt yourself." you threaten, knowing that glint in his eye and understanding the feeling to close the door when you came in.

"It'll be worth it." he grins, nibbling your neck. You moan and he only kisses up your throat, your jaw and making his way to his lips. One hand presses harder into the small of your back, the other coming to tangle in your hair. He bites down on your bottom lip, drawing another groan from you. He takes the opportunity to invade your mouth and you shudder.

"Becker..." you groan, trying to stop him. You don't _want _to stop him but you're willing to bed he'll hurt himself if you don't stop him.

"I'll take all the blame." he says between kisses but you roll off him.

"No. I'm no letting you hurt yourself further." you struggle into a sitting position, walking to the wardrobe to change. You're just shrugging on your nightshirt when Becker grabs you from behind. "Becker!" you cry, jumping and turning to face him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have no idea." he says, his face a mixture of pain and love. You sigh, steering him back to the bed.

"Becker, please stop trying to be the hero all the time. Can't you just let someone else care for you?" you sigh, laying down next to him. "I suppose I could." Becker sighs, wriggling back against the headboard, you follow him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you." he murmurs.

"I love you too." you smile. He pulls you up to him, kissing you again. You sigh in content, rolling you eyes at the same time. "Keep doing that, and you _will _be taking the blame." Becker only grins, kissing you again and flipping you onto your back. "Damn it, Becker!" you groan as he snakes one hand under your shirt to cup one of your breasts. His thumb makes lazy circle around your Areola.

You run your hands along his bandaged chest, marvelling at the feel of muscle underneath. You squirm under Becker as his thumb brushes over your nibble. He works the nightshirt off over your head, kissing and nipping at your now exposed torso. He kisses around your chest, taking one nipple in his mouth, sucking it hard. You writhe under him, moaning and begging him for more. His eyes flicker up to meet yours briefly before lowering them again.

One hand reaches up to roll your free nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand strokes your side for a few minutes before lazily trailing downwards. His hand slips under the elastic of your underwear, his middle finger slipping into your wet core. Your moan as he slips another finger in and begins to make a 'come hither' motion. He brings his mouth up to yours, increasing his speed and rubbing his thumb in circles on your bud.

It takes little more than two minutes to feel the crest of your orgasm build up inside you. When the wave hits you, Becker drinks in your moans and gasps. You lay still for a minute before slipping him onto his back. You unbuckle his belt, using your feet to slide his trousers off whilst kissing his fingers. You slide down his body slowly, making sure to place pressure on his rapidly hardening member. You hook your thumbs into the waistline of his boxers, sliding them down his thighs, kissing every inch of skin exposed.

You take him in your mouth, pausing as he maintains his steady breathing and locking his gaze with yours. You flick your tongue over the tip of him before sucking gently. You hear him moan and his breathing hitch and you press feather light kisses all over him before bobbing your head once. He chokes and you repeat the action. Happy with the reaction you repeat the motion several times, picking up speed. "Dear God." you hear him groan and you revel in the power you have, briefly wondering why you've never done this before. You swirl your tongue around him and feel his muscles begin to clench.

You let him go and he glares at you. You smile back, pressing a soft kiss to his tip before running your tongue up his underside. You bob your head a few more times before you see his fists clench the sheet out the corners of your eyes and he fills your mouth. You swallow him before wriggling up the bed to kiss him. "You amazing woman." he murmurs, sliding you onto your back, pressing at your core. He brings his lips to yours at the same time he thrusts inwards. He doesn't wait for time to recover, just starts moving. You wind your fingers into his hair, crushing his mouth to yours. The only sound in the room is his heavy breathing and the occasional thump of his skit against yours.

You start to thrust your hips in time with his and soon your both panting as you near the edge.

You jump the edge first, Becker following a second after. He collapses so that half his weight is on you.

The pair of you lay like that for a few minutes before Becker rolls over to pull the duvet over you.

**Hm, hope that's okay! Probably the last you'll hear from me for a while- GCSE results tomorrow :/ **

**All ideas for future chapters are welcome :)**


	15. Chapter 15

***Does the happy dance. * Thanks for all the lovely reviews :) I know I said I wouldn't update fore about a week, but the exam results have put me in SUCH a good mood! :D **

** irish-essex-girl: I hope your results were okay! You were right- no trouble with English :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed their results today :) **

You blink awake to the sound of soft snoring from Becker. Tilting your head, you find him laying face down on the pillows, his left arm draped across your stomach. You turn over slightly so that you can run your hands through his hair. The brown mop is greasy from his week away and as you run your hand though it he moans softly, rolling over so that his back is pressed against your front. You smile, wrapping your arms around his wait and resting your head against his shoulders.

Half an hour later and you hear the front door being unlocked. You freeze, praying to God it's not Connor or Danny. You're in luck- it's Jenny. She pokes her head around the bedroom door, smiling when she sees you. She gestures that she's taking Megan and Ben out and you nod, laying your head between Becker's shoulder blades.

Once the sound of Jenny's car has died, you notice Becker's breathing shallows. "You're an incredibly good actor." you muse. Becker rolls over, pulling you flush against him. "And just how strong are your arms?"

"I managed to carry you the day you all went camping, didn't I?" Becker smiles, propping himself up on his forearms and kissing you.

"You need a hair wash. I'm running you a bath." you grin, sliding out from underneath him and heading towards the en-suite. You start the water, ignoring his protests from the bedroom. When you return you find he's struggled into a sitting position.

"So, you still work at the ARC." he asks worriedly. You smile, nodding and curling up into his side. You explained everything that had happened between films last night and he hadn't been over the moon about it.

"Burton can't touch me." you reassure him, curling further into his side. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you over his chest. He suddenly hisses in pain and you sit up right.

"I'm fine." he says through gritted teeth.

"Jesus Becker!" you roll your eyes. "You are _not _fine! I don't care how amazing last night was, we're not doing that again until your 100% better. Understand?" he nods mutedly but you can see the glint in his eyes. You slap his arm playfully, helping him into the bathroom and helping him in.

you perch on the edge of the tub. You scoop water over his head and he sighs contently whilst managing to glower at you. "Don't do that. You look adorable."

"How's that bad?" he demands but you just laugh in reply, reaching for the shampoo bottle. You pour a little of the yellow liquid onto your hand, massaging it into his hair. He smiles and before you can blink your in the bathtub with him.

"Becker!" you cry and he slides back, dunking you under the water. You place your hands on his shoulders, pushing his head under the water to remove the soap bubbles.

Over all, it takes another hour before you can extract yourself from the bathroom and when you do the colour on your shirt has run slightly and you've got one hell of a love bite on your neck. You settle for a shirt with a collar rather than a scarf, thinking the former is less likely to be noticed. You drop Becker's clothes off in the bathroom, help him get out of the tub and then promptly disappear downstairs into the kitchen to get him some coffee whilst he struggles down the stairs.

"Why wont you let me help you?" you sigh, watching him hoist himself into his wheelchair.

"Because I don't _need _your help." he points out, attempting to wheel himself to the door. You slap his hands away, handing him the coffee cup and wheeling him out the front door. "I can do this myself."

"Tough. I don't want to risk injuring you further."

X

You meet Matt and Jess in the car-park of the hospital and pray they don't notice the bruise on your neck. Jess grins and waves when she sees you, running over and leaving Matt to limp after her. She pulls you aside, leaving Becker and Matt to head towards the hospital on their own. "Matt and I have decided to have a baby!" she grins and you return the smile, although it's slightly forced.

"Didn't you always want to be married first?" you frown.

"Well, yes, but Matt doesn't want to. As long as he's happy, I'm happy." she grins, dancing off after Matt. You follow her, gripping the handles on Becker's wheelchair and ignoring his protests. You shoot Matt a questioning look and he shakes his head.

Doctor Neno meets you in the waiting room, Lester by his side. "Mrs Temple's vitals are increasing but she'll probably be in the coma until Friday, just to make sure. In the meantime, we'll keep a close eye on Connor. If you turn up everyday, you can have check-ups." he looks at Becker and Matt expectantly and the team leader points to your husband. "Very well." Neno smiles, tucking his clipboard under his arm and wheeling Becker from the waiting room. Jess heads off into a corner to talk to Lester about the activities of the ARC and you corner Matt.

"Is this wise?" you ask, forcing him to sit down.

"If it keeps her happy, then yes."

"Matt, you're meant to be saving the world!" you argue and his gaze darken slightly.

"I'm not saying that you _shouldn't _have a family, but how will Jess feel if she does get pregnant then she finds out that you've been keeping the whole 'man from the future' from her?"

"How will Becker feel when he knows that you never told him?" Matt snaps back.

"We're married! He'll forgive me the same as Connor will forgive Abby! You two don't even have any plans for marriage!"

"In case you've forgotten, that wasn't a big thing in my time." Matt snaps back.

"You've seen two different proposals! Make it up!"

"It's not that simple!"

"What about Vikki? Does she know?" Matt's dark gaze turns into a hard glare.

"My sister does not know seeing as she is traversing the Russian wilderness looking for anomalies. Me and Jess will be _fine._" he snarls, getting to his feet and limping over to Jess. You sigh, leaning back in your seat and running a hand through your face. You glance up as Becker returns and signals for Matt to leave. Becker wheels himself over to you, resting a hand on your knee.

"What's the matter?" he smiles synthetically.

"What would you do, if someone told you and one other person a secret that no one else knew. You weren't allowed to tell me, the same as this other person wasn't allowed to tell their spouse and the person who told you wouldn't tell their partner?"

"Why type of secret?"

"A secret that, if handled right, could change the future and make it a better place."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Becker frowns and you cover his hand with both of yours.

You reach over to kiss his forehead before looking him in the eyes. "Know this, Hilary. I love you and I'd never keep something from you if I thought you hand to know it."

**Just a short filler chapter to let you know I'm alive and kicking! I'll update a short chapter of the prequel later too.**


	16. Chapter 16

You're summoned to the hospital one week later by a frantic Connor. Your job has trained you to expect the worse and the worse possible scenario is that Abby's died. However, when you burst through the doors to the ICU, having left Becker to wheel himself, you're met by a grinning Abby. "Oh thank God!" you mutter, raising your eyes towards the ceiling and running to hug Abby. Jess bursts in a minute later, obviously having forgotten about Matt.

"Abby!" Jess launches herself at the zoologist, careful not to hurt her.

"It's good to see you both but, where the boys?" Abby asks, peeling Jess off her. "They are alright aren't they?" Her voice begins to rise and you laugh.

"Relax! They're fine!"

"Speak for yourself!" Matt mutters, holding open the door for Becker. Matt's off his crutches but still limping heavily.

"Good Lord!" Abby exclaims, gaping at the two boys as they greet her. "What happened?"

"A lot." Becker mutters sourly. "Including my wife leaving me." Abby's head snaps up and you shake your head.

"Not like that." you reassure her before turning to Becker. "You've been complaining all week that you don't need my help." Becker mutters something in reply but you ignore him.

"Where's Megan and Ben?" Abby asks, glancing around the room expectantly.

"Danny and Jenny take them out every morning." you smile. "That's another thing. Jenny's getting a divorce and she's pregnant."

Abby stares at you for a second before blinking. "Michael's?"

"Unfortunately." you mutter as the door opens again.

"Ah! Mrs Temple!" Lester _smiles _at her. "It's good to see you up and about."

"Well I'm up. Less of the about." Abby laughs, gesturing to the white bed-sheet still covering her legs."

"How's the ARC?" Becker asks and Lester groans.

"Very bad. Robinson's going to _kill _Kristin who's taken your job." Lester says, turning to look at you. "May as well have hired a monkey! Jared is no more use either! Him and Cain sit around doing nothing and we _still _haven't got evidence that Jared takes drugs. I bet her disinfects his blood y piss!" you, Connor, Jess, Matt and Becker manage a six way glance and double over laughing.

"You did _not _just say that!" Becker grins, trying to hide the slight twinge his cuts are giving him. Lester rolls his eyes, informing Abby she can take as long off as she needs, but the rest of you have to be back in three weeks unless Neno says otherwise. He then bows out, leaving the six of you in the room.

"So, it looks like two of you have been busy." Abby grins, gesturing to the fading bruise on your neck. You blush, your hand flying up to cover the faint mark. Jess smirks until your shoot her a look and she changes to blushing. You smirk triumphantly and Jess rolls her eyes, leaning back slightly into Matt. "What the heck happened to you?" Abby demands, turning her attention on Becker.

"Torn muscles and ligaments." Becker mutters. "I should be out of this darn contraption in a few days though. Just have to use crutches." Abby sighs, rolling her eyes at Becker's distaste for anything designed to make his life easier whilst he's injured. "So, how _are _my two little people?"

"They're fine." you smile, ruffling a disgruntled Becker's hair. "They can both say 'mama' and 'daddy' now." you smile proudly and Abby smiles back.

The six of you sit and talk quietly for an hours or so until screaming alerts you that there's something wrong. You and Jess to to your feet, racing to the door at the same time Neno barrels through. "Desmatosuchus !" he pants. "Thirty of them at least!"

"Are you sure?" Connor asks worriedly, joining you and Jess by the door.

"Yes I'm sure!" Neno snaps. "Long and muscular tail, rectangular plating on its back, two rows of spikes along its back with the longest on its shoulder!"

"It's Desmatosuchus alright." Connor sighs, glancing over his shoulder at Matt, Becker and Abby. "Is there anyway to get them out of here?"

"No. everyone who could get out has. Others are locked in their rooms."

"Do you still have the EMDs in your desk?" Jess asks and Neno nods.

"I wont ask why." you sigh. "Listen. Take an EMD, get down to the reception and direct three soldiers to every room where there are people trapped. I want four soldiers here and the rest to scan the floors and locate the anomaly." Neno nods, skidding off down the corridor and you turn to Jess. "Will you be alright in here with Neno's laptop?" Jess nods, glancing over at your three friends. "You three are to stay here, understood. You leave only if it's life or death otherwise I'll put you through that anomaly myself. Go it?" Matt, Becker and Abby nod and you motion for Connor and Jess to follow you down the empty hall. "Connor, could these things get up stairs?"

"Probably. They'd fall down them at any rate."

"Right. Jess, where are the EMDs?" you ask and Jess motions to a locked filing cabinet. You allow her to prise the draws open whilst you collect Neno's laptop.

"Take these." she smiles, handing you and Connor black boxes and earpieces. "I never leave home without them." she adds by way of explanation, disappearing back into the ICU.

"Looks like we're blind then." Connor sighs, heading in the opposite direction down the hall.

"So it would seem. There's no way these creatures could get through the air vents is there?" Connor shakes his head and you sigh in relief. At least that's one thing you don't have to worry about. Rounding a corner cautiously reveals that the dinosaurs haven't made it to this level yet.

_The anomaly's two floors above you and the nearest creature is directly above you. There's just the one. _Jess' voice informs you through the comms and you can hear Becker, Matt and Abby arguing in the background. You roll your eyes, summoning the lift.

"Jess, how long until backup?"

_Seconds. _

"Right, Connor. When this lift opens, don't let the door close until I'm back okay?" Connor looks confused but nods.

_Don't you even think about doing something stupid! _You hear Becker yell and you gather that Jess has the laptop speakers on. You ignore him, stepping out into the corridor of the third floor. At the far end, alerted to your presence by the 'ding' of the lift, is a lone Desmatosuchus. It starts waddling quickly towards you and it takes five electro-magnetic pulses for it to drop. The sound of it hitting the floor has alerted the other Desmatosuchus' upstairs. You slide back into the lift and let the door close just as several more appear at the end of the corridor.

"Jess, tell backup it takes about five medium pulses for one to drop." you reply as the lift pings open on the bottom floor.

_Okay. More have reached the floor above me. We've barricaded the door. _

_Nice move, Jess. _Robinson replies and as soon as you turn the corner you find him, Cain, Jared and Kristin along with eleven other soldiers.

"You bring the whole sector?" you grin, lowering your EMD.

"Most of 'em." Robinson grins, hoisting his large EMD onto his shoulder. "Carlson, Hawk, Lewis, and Kristin, get to the anomaly. Howard, Cain, Smith and Jackson, the floor below the anomaly. Carrige, Lawrence and Jared, I want you on this floor. Clarke, Maurice and Busch, you'll be with me on the second floor. Connor, take the fourth floor with Carlson. Si, with me." Robinson signals for the other three groups to move out before motioning for his group to follow him to the stair-well. "How many, Jess?"

_Bare with me... um... a lot more than before. They're pouring through! _

"Bugger." Robinson mutters. "Carlson, watch out. I'm on my way up." he motions for the other three to follow him and you tag along at the back, listening to the other groups. You can hear Howard's group taking out the creatures whilst Connor's group heads up to the fourth floor. Over Jess dishing out instructions you can hear Becker, Matt and Abby yelling advice. Generally to not turn your backs on the Desmatosuchus'. You reach the fourth floor and carnage meets you. There's unconscious creatures all over the corridor, several doors have been dented and two completely ripped from their hinges. On door frame has a hole in it. "Carlson?" Robinson hisses but the corridor remains quiet.

_Next floor. They're trying to stop the dinosaurs reaching the fifth floor. If they get there then they'll have access to the roof. _Jess replies, her voice rising in panic. You start making your way forwards but the lift ping open behind you. You all turn, EMDs raised, as though the Desmatosuchus' have evolved to operate a lift within twenty minutes.

"Woah!" Connor's eyes widen as he raised his hands and ducks.

"Connor!" you groan, lowering your EMD. "A little warning next time?"

"Sorry, but I've come to help." Robinson seems to weigh up his options before nodding slowly.

"Weren't you on this floor originally?" Robinson sighs, gesturing for the man to leave the lift.

"Yep. But I got separated upstairs and had to take the lift back down." Connor shrugs.

"Fine. Just keep the gun facing the _dinosaurs_." Robinson grins, Abby obviously having updated him on the 'Raptor in a Shopping Mall' incident. Connor rolls his eyes and you can hear Abby laughing in the background. You start to climb the stairs and with each step, the noise upstairs grows. Maurice shoulders open the door and you're met by flying pieces of rubble, shouts and blue flashes of EMD pulses. The soldiers dive straight into the thick of it, ankle deep in dust. You and Connor only pause for a moment before stepping into the corridor and letting the door swing shut behind you.

It's not hard to loose track of how many times you've shot a certain Desmatosuchus, or where the others are. All you know is the corridors one big room and there's as many standing creatures as unconscious. The anomaly's locked, but every time the rip in time is minimised, a creature knocks it open again. Although no more seem to be coming through, none seem to be falling. You hear Robinson command the EMDs to be turned to high and wonder briefly just how crazy the other three are going and how close Jess is to shooting them.

_They've got the door down! _Jess yells suddenly and Robinson's head pops out of the dust for a brief second.

"Go!" he yells at you and you nod, grabbing Connor's hand and running towards the stairs.

"I thought they were all gone from that level!" Connor yells as you pound down the stairs.

"Obviously not." you mutter, wrenching the door open. You can see the tail end of a creature disappearing into the wing and swear. "Small EMD." you inform Connor. "_Not _going to work!" but Connor's moved to the side, grabbing a spare trolley. "You _have _to be joking!" you grin as Connor jumps onto it. Connor shakes his head and, despite the danger, you grin, pushing the trolley and jumping on.

You realise afterwards how comical it must've been to be in Becker, Matt, Abby or Jess' place. You roll past the door, you and Connor both firing, and somehow actually _managing_, to hit the creature. The trolley comes to a halt as it crashes into the far wall and you and Connor stumble into the room laughing like maniacs. "I wanna do that again!" Connor grins, clapping his hands together.

"Another time." you grin, glancing over Jess' shoulder. Robinson's still struggling upstairs and you sigh. "Connor, stay here."

"Where do you think you're going?" Becker demands from Abby's bedside and you roll your eyes.

"Where do you think?" you laugh, racing from the room to the stair-well.

It takes another ten minutes to sort the creatures out and get the anomaly locked properly. Once that's done you sink down against the wall exhausted. "If another one even twitches," Robinson groans, sinking down next to you. "I'm going to strangle it."

"Rather you than me." you laugh, clapping his shoulder.

"Thanks." he snorts, raising a hand to his ear. "Carrige, Lawrence, Jared, get backup and get the clean-up sorted. The rest of you get back to the ARC, sort yourselves out, get your black boxes charged and head home. The paperwork can wait for tomorrow." there's muttered thanks at Robinson's kindness and you smile at him, getting to your feet. "Tell Becker I'll get back to him later. I've got to see to this mess." you nod, heading to the door with the rest of the soldiers.

You shoulder open the ICU door as Lawrence exits, dragging the creature after him by its tail.

"This one had better now wake up!" the soldiers mutters and you laugh, shaking your head.

"Oh, c'mon Abby! You can't say that didn't look fun!" Connor was moaning, probably about the trolley ride.

"Connor..." the blonde warns and you laugh.

"You may want to drop it or you'll be in one for the next few weeks." Connor glowers but doesn't say anymore on the subject.

"But you enjoyed it?" Becker asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." you grin, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. You don't see Becker roll his eyes, but you know he does.

"Danny called." Jess calls from her laptop. "Says Jenny's stolen the kids for the night. There's a kiddies film on at the cinema and she's taking them there. She's going to put them up for the night in the stuff for her kids." You roll your eyes, briefly wondering id she's ever going to give them back. "Looks like Danny's staying with her too." there's silence in the room until Abby squeals. You and Jess share a grin and even the boys look pleased.

"C'mon you." you smile, saying goodbye to the others and wheeling Becker to the door. "Home."

**This **_**has **_**to be the longest chapter I've written for this story. You have my sister to thank for the trolley riding idea. Sorry it's late but it's been redrafted twenty odd times! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow! Been a while since I've updated! **

Two months later and Becker's up and walking and back at the ARC. Megan and Ben have developed from crawling to cruising and it's becoming obvious that Megan's the more boisterous of the two. Whenever they're at the ARC, they always find a new place to hide. Most of the time Jess has to follow them through the CCTV. Connor's referred to them as the ARC's very own 'Weeping Angels'. I.E you blink and they've vanished.

Abby and Connor are barely seen without the other, although you know that it wont last for much longer. Jess and Matt have become pretty much inseparable too, although there's no development on them having a child. Jenny's divorce is in it's final stages as she should be free of her husband in a fortnight. She's now nearing eight months

The anomalies are getting much more frequent- at least one a day. A week ago and there were two to tend to. As the thought crosses your mind, the anomaly alert tares through the ARC, the red lights following closely behind. A second later and the alarms are cut off and you're racing towards the ADD. "Jess?" you ask, coming to a halt behind her.

"A stadium five miles away. There's a local team training there but they're in the locker rooms. The anomaly's in the stand." Jess replies, her hands a blur on the key boards.

"Battle stations!" Connor yells, racing from the left hand corridor and disappearing down the right one. You and Jess exchange raised eyebrows as Abby follows at a quieter speed.

"Have fun." Jess snorts, turning back to the ADD. You reach the entrance of the corridors as Matt and Becker appear.

"Did you see Connor?" Matt asks as you jog behind him.

"I saw a streak of green and a rather feminise cry of 'battle stations'. I'd say more future predator, but yes. I think it was Connor."

Becker smiles from beside you, shaking his head and reaching for your hand, pulling you along. You meet up with Robinson and a few men at the trucks. Well, it's more like they nearly run you over. "They're in a rush." Abby comments, hopping into the back-seat and pulling Connor in after her. You decide to take the other back-seat, rather than battle Becker for the passenger seat.

"Wouldn't you be too if you were stuck in a car with Cain and Jared?" Connor opens his mouth to say something but shuts again. "Thought so." you smirk.

X

_We have a **serious **creature incursion! _Jess practically yells down the ear pieces as you step from the car. _And I mean **Serious!**_

"Calm down, Jess." Danny chuckles, hopping from his motor-bike and killing the engine. "What have we got, and how many are there?"

_Bagaceratops. And at least fifty of them too. You **really **need to get to that anomaly!_

"We're on our way." Matt replies, signalling for Robinson and the soldiers to join you. "Becker, I want you and three soldiers in the stands below the anomaly. Check for civilians and loose creatures. Robinson, take the other soldiers and Si to the locker rooms and get the team out. Take Danny with you. The rest of you, we'll get the anomaly." The three groups nod and you follow Robinson, Danny, Clide and several other soldiers.

"You gonna work your magic then?" Danny grins from beside you as you come to a halt outside of the locker rooms.

"Naturally." you smirk. "But first, you're all going in their first to check they're all clothed." you give Danny and Robinson a nudge towards the doors and they groan, throwing the wooden doors open. There are shouts and cries from inside and then the sound of something banging repeatedly against metal and Robinson summoning you inside.

You step inside the stuffy room and come face to face with the local team of eighteen to thirty year old men. Thankfully, fully clothed. "All right boys, listen up!" You hop onto one of the benches in order to seem taller, making sure they catch sight of your EMD. "You all need to leave and I mean _now_. Don't ask questions because you wont get answers. Don't bother to collect your things- you don't have time. Just file out nice and orderly like you would in a fire drill. Do _not _return to the premises until I say so. Got it?" the men all nod, looking rather perplexed. "Why are you still here then?" The men scramble for the doors and you hop from the bench. "Right. Shall we get to the anomaly then? The heat in here is making my head spin!" You hear Cain mutter something and hear Jared agree but you choose to ignore them.

"How's the anomaly coming?" Danny asks into the comms, taking the stairs two at a time.

_Really badly. _Connor replies. _There are **hundreds **of these little buggers! Something must've startled them at their breeding grounds or something. These things are pack creatures, but only about twenty to each group! _

"Jess, get the gates closed." Danny orders, panting slightly due to the steps. No sooner has he given the order, a small, beaked and frilled creature sandy in colour, tumbles down the steps. It squeaks as it hits the bottom then waddles off towards the other stairs. You curse under your breath. "Si, Robinson, go get him."

"Do I look like a dino-sitter?" Robinson asks, obviously unimpressed. Danny returns the expression and Robinson groans, turning on his heel and marching down the stairs, leaving you to trail after him.

"Isn't this fun?" you laugh sarcastically, stopping outside the ladies toilets.

"Seriously?" Robinson sighs. "Now?"

"No you dolt! The Baga... Bagera..." you stumble, trying to get the name right.

"Bagaceratops?"

"Right. That." you mutter, rolling your eyes. "_It _went in there!" you jerk your thumb towards the door of the ladies bathroom but Robinson doesn't move. "I'll go get it shall I?"

"You do that." Robinson grins. "I'll stand guard." you roll your eyes, shouldering open the door to the ladies room and sweeping the cubicles. You find the Bagaceratops drinking the toilet water in the last cubicle, giving you a clear shot of it. Once it's unconscious, you drag it out to the hallway.

"Now what?"

"Leave it I suppose." Robinson shrugs and you laugh, laying the creature underneath a wooden work top.

"You lot are so sentimental. I meant have any more come past that I should know about?"

"Nope. Danny popped his head round a few seconds ago and told us to stay here just in case."

You raise your hand to your ear, opening the comm link between you and the others. "How are things up there?"

_Better now. _Matt replies. _Most of them are back through. If you've got the other one, bring him up._

"On our way." you reply, motioning for Robinson to grab the dinosaur.

"Why me?" he demands but bends to pick up the frilled creature anyway.

"Because I went and shot it. It's the least you can do. Plus it's called being a gentleman." Robinson mutters some snardy comment a gentleman _wouldn't _make and trumps up the stair, the dinosaur over his shoulder. You make slow progress up to the anomaly, cursing the very existence of them the whole way. When you do finally reach the anomaly, Robinson's almost on all fours and you're not much better. "And _that's _why you carried the flipping creature!" you mutter, flopping onto one of the red plastic seats as Robinson unceremoniously dumps the Bagaceratops through the anomaly.

"Charming, aren't you?" Abby snorts.

_Talk about charming. _Jess sighs through the ear-pieces. _Connor, Burton wants to see you. Like, now._


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it's taking me ages to update, but I've had exams every week and I've been overloaded with homework. I've tried to make it up to you by using episode four for the base line of this chapter. There's also one _huge _twist. **

Connor's missing.

No.

He's in his lab.

But he may be dead.

Nobody knows.

Not even Abby.

And she's _pissed_.

You duck into a near-by office as Abby storms down the corridor in the direction of the menagerie, a face like thunder. You flinch as you hear her yell at some technicians that weren't fast enough in getting out of her way. _Poor, poor people. _You muse. You stick your head from the office, scan the corridor and continue towards the hub where Jews is keeping an eye on Megan and Ben.

"Have you seen Abby this morning?" she asks as you enter the hub.

"Thankfully not. Heard her though."

"Don't even go there!" Jess sighs, leaning back in her chair. "Danny and Jenny offered to take them but Matt said he would." she adds as you scan the room for Ben and Megan. "Said he wants to talk to you anyway."

"Great!" you say with false enthusiasm. "I haver to go past the menagerie."

"Short-cut through the gym?"

"Not likely!" you snort. "Becker's got the second section in there training. You know what he's like when one of us show up." you roll your eyes and Jess laughs- a sound that's becoming rarer than Connor. Jess eventually volunteers to be your extra eyes and you head off towards Matt's office.

There's no sign of Abby in the menagerie. _Probably off yelling at Burton. _Jess sighs in your ear.

"She's on thin enough ice as it is." you point out and Jess make a sound of agreement. She cuts off the connection between the two of you as you knock on Matt's office door and your grateful for her respect of privacy. Matt summons you from inside and you push the door open to a comical scene.

Matt's surrounded by his plants and there's an annoyed Abby leaning on his desk. Megan and Ben are trying to find their feet but keep on falling over. "Does this have something to do about the end of life as we know it?" you ask, not having discussed the topic with Matt and Abby since the two and Becker came back from their trip to the past.

Matt nods. "Yes. I think Philip may be using Connor to build something. I'm not sure what it is but I need to find out."

"How are you going to do that?" you ask and Matt glances at Abby. You wince. "Is there a less dangerous way?" Abby raises an eyebrow and you quickly elaborate. "I mean, everyone knows you've been in a _really _bad mood since Burton locked Connor in his lab. Everyone's dancing around you for fear of being deprived of their limbs. And you're on thin enough ice as it is with Philip- getting caught in Connor's lab wont do you any favours."

"Which is why I wont get caught." Abby points out. "Look; I don't want to do this any more than you think it's safe, but we have no choice. I'm the only one that stands a chance of getting Connor out of the lab for a few minutes, long enough for me to access his hard-drive and make a copy of it."

"There's a code." you point out. "How are you gonna get in?"

X

"Okay, shouldn't she be out by know?" you ask, anxiously biting your thumb-nail. "She's been in there for half an hour. It can't take that long."

"April and Connor got back too soon." Matt points out. "She's probably hiding."

"And if she's caught, we're all dead."

"Abby's smart enough to lay low until she can get out. If the worst comes to light then we'll have to make a distraction."

"I love the _we _in this." you laugh. "I want to help, but I don't necessarily fancy my chances against the goat-man." Matt laughs and Megan's little hands appear over the top of the desk. "What are you doing?" you laugh, leaning backwards to look down at her. She smiles sheepishly back up at you and you see Ben crawling round the table to grab her knees and topple her over. "Break it up you two!" you scold, picking Megan up and placing her on the table before doing the same to Ben. "Don't make me get Daddy." both Megan and Ben stop pushing each other, muttering something that sounds like an apology. "Thank you. Now try to keep the noise down." a few minutes later and Matt's mobile buzzes.

"Abby's in the panic room. She can't get back up here."

"Let's go then."

X

"Please don't tell me I broke into Connor's lab for nothing." Abby sighs, pacing the concrete floor. Matt's hands are typing rapidly on the laptop keyboard infront of him, a frown on his face. You return your mobile to your pocket as there's no signal and you're fairly confident that Jenny and the twins are finding something useful to do.

"The hard drive is encrypted. I should be almost done." there's a beeping sound and Matt nods. "I'm in."

"And?" you ask, you and Abby' looking over his shoulder. "What's he up to?" Readings start popping up on the screen and you and you frown. "Those are anomaly readings." you point out.

"What on Earth is he doing?" Matt mutters but before anyone can begin to speculate, the lights turn red and begin to flash. "What timing." Matt rolls his eyes, closing the laptop and heading for the blue double doors. "What is it Jess?" he asks as the three of you race up the stairs and along one of the corridors towards the hub.

_You're not going to believe where this anomaly is. _Jess replies and you feel your blood run cold as things start to click into place. You don't wait for Matt to answer her- you and Abby are already racing towards Connor's lab. As you run you message Jenny, telling her to get out of the ARC.

"Connor, open up!" Matt yells as he skids to a halt outside of Connor's lab. "That's a direct order!" he adds and you and Abby come to a halt and see an expressionless Connor on the other side of the glass door. He falters for a moment before moving to the far wall and unlocking the door, allowing the three of you access.

"What have you done?" Abby whispers quietly, horror on her face that you undoubtedly reflect. In front of you is a small, man-made anomaly.

"What have I... how about a 'congratulations'? No?" Connor asks, anger beginning to etch itself onto his face. "This is the first man-made anomaly in history and I made that."

"Lock it." Matt orders as the door behind you opens. You don't need eyes in the back of your head to work out that it's Philip.

"I suggest you turn around and leave this lab immediately." Burton says, an unreadable expression on his face as a Prospero soldier enters the room behind him. "Because this anomaly isn't going to be locked." You, Abby and Matt gape at him before Abby opens her mouth to spout something rude at him.

"It can't remain open." Matt points out, cutting Abby off.

"Matt, if we lock this anomaly now, we might loose it altogether." Connor tries to reason and Abby snorts from beside you.

"Oh, and that would be bad. Why?" Abby demands and Connor gapes at her. You can feel the tension rising between the two of them and you can tell Matt can feel it too.

"Abby, come one. It's perfectly safe." Connor tries to reason. "Look at the size of it. You couldn't fit a T-Rex's toes through there."

"There are small dinosaurs that could cause just as much damage." you point out and Burton glares at you.

"I know what I'm doing!" Connor snaps and you blink at him. You've never heard him use that tone of voice before and judging by the look on Abby's face, neither has she.

"No, you don't." Abby replies softly with a shake of her head. "You really, really don't."

"This lab belongs to Prospero." Burton speaks up, nose in the air and an air of smugness about him. "It's not your jurisdiction, Matt. If I have to eject you, I will."

"Okay." Matt replies calmly with a nod of his head. "Abby, it's okay. I'll talk to you later."

"What?" Abby's jaw drops.

"Philip knows what he's doing."

"Come one." you sigh, grabbing Abby's arm and steering her from the lab. The two of you duck into one of the storage rooms to wait for Matt. He shows up a few minutes later, crossing he room in a few strides.

"Sorry, I should've been cooler back there." Abby sighs, leaning her hands on the desk infront of her. "I wasn't thinking."

"Locking that anomaly Is not enough." Matt says with grim determination in his voice. You feel your stomach drop as you realise this isn't going to end well. "With Connor's machine, they can open another and another."

"Then we destroy it." Abby replies simply, her voice laced with anger and upset.

"But Philip will know it was us." Matt points out and you wonder if he's silently questioning Abby's will power to do what she says.

"So? It doesn't matter any more. We'll have won."

"It's sending data somewhere else." you sigh, speaking up for the first time since entering the room. "This is bigger than just Connor's lab, it has to be."

"The power station." Abby says quietly and Matt nods. "I'll talk to Connor. He has to have one reasonable bone left in his body. I'm married to him after all." she slips past Matt, closing the door softly behind her.

"Today's our judgement day." you sigh and Matt shoots you a questioning look. "Connor, Jess and Becker are going to find out that we know about the future and that we never told them." Matt nods in understanding, fear written in his eyes as the two of you head towards the hub.

"I doubt they'll be the worst of our problems." he sighs, raising his eyes to the roof as though he expects something to fall on him. You reach the hub and Jess instantly calls you over, gesturing to one of the screens where the CCTV footage for Connor's lab is running. "Has something come through?" he asks, laying a hand on Jess' shoulder.

"What is that?" you frown, leaning forwards to watch the soldier of the screen examine something on the desk.

"Oh, disgusting!" Jess mutters as a small bug appears from under some paperwork.

"No." Matt breaths, his eyes widening.

Jess appears not to have heard him. "Insects- gross."

"Come on!" Matt turns on his heel, running back towards the lab and you follow. He skids around the corners, running to fast to navigate them properly.

_Matt, it's okay. He put it back through. _Jess says a moment later and Matt somehow speeds up.

"That's the last thing he should've done!" as you near the lab you can hear screaming and as the window comes into view, you see the Prospero soldier fall to the floor, covered in black bugs.

"We've got to get him out of there!" Connor cries, fumbling for the door handle.

"No!" Matt yells, pulling him back. "It's too late!"

"They're like piranhas!" Abby informs him but you're too horrified by the scene unfolding infront of you to care if they're like elephants.

The anomaly alert picks up again but this time a woman's voice accompanies it. It's the lock-down alert.

"My lab's in isolation." Connor sighs with new-found confidence.

"It'll suck the air out of the lab and kill them." Abby smiles, the only time you've seen her happy at the thought of a creature dying.

"No." you groan. "There's air coming through Connor's anomaly!" Connor's happiness turns to horror as the realisation of what's happening sinks in.

You hear foot-steps pounding behind you and you glance over your shoulder to find Becker racing towards you. "Where's Ben and Megan?" he demands, coming to a halt.

"I told Jenny to get them out as soon as the alert went off the first time."

"Good thinking." Becker smiles. "I want you to try and get out too."

"I'm not leaving you!" you exclaim, horrified at the though of him in the ARC with the bugs.

"I'm not giving you an option here."

"Good. Because I'm not going."

_**Lock-down complete. **_

"That solves that then." you sigh, turning your attention back to the lab in time to hear Matt swear.

"They're getting out of the lab!" he groans, resisting the urge to slam his fists against the wall.

The corridor falls into silence and the sound of thousands of small feet on metal fills the air. "Their in air-conditioning ducts!" you whispers, horrified. "They'll be all over the building in minutes!"

"We'll get to Jess, see if there's a way to section off the vents." Becker decides, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the hub. "Man eating bugs. Not what I thought was going to happen this morning."

_The Queen's in the building. _Matt informs you, his short breaths indicating that he's running. _They wont leave her if she's alive. That means we'll be able to track her. Our only chance is to take them out together. _

"A mass extermination." you guess and Becker suddenly changes direction, heading towards the armoury.

"There's some pesticide in the armoury." Becker explains. "I thought it was pointless but I guess it'll come in handy now. "Jess, what's directly under Matt on the floor below?"

_Directly below is... me. He's directly above the hub. _You know those words will make Matt panic more than the rest of the day put together.

"Right. We'll find something to contain the queen whilst we're there." Becker adds.

_I'll meet you there. _Abby says slightly louder than is needed. Her voice echoes meaning she can't be far away.

You and Becker race into the ARC, making your way over to a large storage box. "Will this be big enough?" you ask, grabbing one handle as Becker grabs the other. "I don't know how big the Queen will be."

"That'll be fine." Abby replies, glancing at the box as she races in and heads for the pecticide. As the three of you make your way towards the hub your mobile starts to ring but you ignore it, knowing the bugs are more important.

When you get to the hub you set the box where Matt orders, moving to stand by Jess as there's not enough pesticide pumps. "You okay?" you ask, spotting how pale she is.

"I hate bugs." she replies, shuddering at the mention of them. "Their worse that dinosaurs and spiders."

"If you say so." you shrug, turning your attention to the others as one of the panels are blown free and the bugs cascade into the room. The Queen falls in and the team start to spray, you and Jess watching anxiously. She suddenly screams from beside you and you turn to find a bug on her neck. You flick it off, checking for any wounds- there's only a small pin-prick. There's a commotion from the others and you glance up to find that, in the confusion, the Queen's been killed. You spot Jess start to sway out of the corner of your eye and you turn in time to catch her. "Jess!"

"Jess!" Matt echoes, dropping the pesticide pump and racing to Jess' side. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"She was bitten by one of the bugs and she just dropped!" you exclaim, your panic rising.

"I feel weird." Jess mumbles.

"She's burning up." Connor adds, laying a hand on her forehead. "Abby, weren't you bitten too?" you glance up at Abby, shocked but realising that she hasn't suffered a reaction.

"You don't understand." Jess groans. "I'm allergic to insect bites."

"What?" Matt exclaims but Jess ignores him.

"I need an EpiPen. There should be some in the medical bay."

"I'll take you." Matt says, reaching to help her up."

"No." Abby stops him, swatting his hands away. "You and Connor need to sort out the bugs. Me, Becker and Si will take her." Becker reaches for Jess' arm, draping it over his shoulder and helping her to her feet. As you and Abby follow her, your mobile rings again.

"That's twice in twenty minutes." Becker points out. "Who is it?"

"Jenny." you frown, hitting the answer key. "Jenny, what's the matt?"

_Ben's still in the building! _

**I hope I haven't lost _too _many reviewers. Let me know if you're still with me! **


	19. Chapter 19

Becker stops walking, slowly turning to look at you. Jenny's yell was loud enough that Becker, Jess and Abby could hear. "W-what do you mean?" you stammer in a hoarse whisper, praying that this is one of Danny's cruel jokes.

_Everyone was coming out of the ARC and someone got in-between me and Ben! _Jenny wails. _I think he got spooked and crawled back inside! No ones seen him! I'm _so _sorry! _

"How long has he been gone?" you ask slowly, refusing to believe that Ben's still in the building.

_Um, twenty minutes? _Jenny replies, her voice wavering. _I've had the soldiers searching outside but he's definitely inside. _Jenny sniffs at the end and you slowly lower your mobile from your ear, locking gazes with Becker. You're stuck between helping to save Jess' life like she's done so many times for you, and the natural instinct to throw everything aside to find Ben.

You know which one you'll pick each time.

"Go." Jess smiles quietly and you glance at her.

"Are you sure? I'll help you if you need it." Jess shakes her head and you resist the urge to hug her.

"I'll go with her." Becker says automatically, moving to remove Jess' arm from his shoulder.

"No. You and Abby need to stay with Jess. I'll find Ben." you smile up at him, stepping forwards and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Call if you need me." you turn on your heel, racing towards the ARC entrance, hoping to find some indication of where Ben was heading and no indication that the bugs are following him. As your feet pound along the floor of the corridor, the lights start to spark and flicker. The bugs must've reached the electric cables.

You skid to a halt at the entrance but there's no sign of your son or the bugs. This is both bad and good. "Ben!" you call, starting to search the floors one by one. You reach the menagerie in record timing, unlocking the door and scanning the office. Rex chirps at you from the desk but you pay him little attention. You race to the glass screen looking over the pens but see no sign of Ben. "Have you seen Ben?" you ask in exasperation, turning to Rex. "What am I asking you for? You're a lizard!" you mutter, pulling open the door again, closing it behind you and you to start to run again.

As you run, you wonder what loosing Ben would do to you and Becker and how it would affect Megan. You also wonder what it would do to Jenny. Jenny would probably panic that, if she couldn't look after your son, what would she be like with her own?

As you run you smirk at the fact that Ben isn't even one but he's already gotten himself into a life threatening situation. You'd planned on him being at least eighteen before that became a problem. You also come to the conclusion that Megan and Ben aren't stepping foot inside the ARC again until their eighteen. And that'll go for any other children that come your way. You just pray there isn't another set of twins!

The ever present panic begins to escalate as you reach the second-to-last floor of the ARC. There's still no sign of Ben and Becker's name flashing up on your phone is just adding to your worries. You hit the accept button, not pausing in your running. _Connor and Matt have a way to kill the bugs. _Becker explains as soon as your mobile touches your ear. _They can reverse the anomaly to send out a gamma blast, killing everything that isn't in the menagerie or the panic room. You and Ben need to get down here __**now**_. Now you stop running. _Abby's gone to get Rex. You have five minutes, tops. _

You feel the life drain out of you and you slump against the wall, using it as support. How do you tell him you haven't found Ben and convince him to stay in the panic room?

_Si? _Becker asks slowly at your silence. _Please. Tell me you've found Ben. _

"I'm sorry, Becker." you say, closing your eyes to try and stop the tears. "I can't find him."

_Where are you? I'll come an help you. _The quietness of Becker's voice betrays that he knows there's no hope for Ben now.

"No, Becker. You need to stay there. You need to stay there for Megan."

_But I- _

"NO, Becker."

_Then please, come back. Come here so that I know you're safe. I'm not loosing my son and my wife on the same day._

"And I'm not loosing my son and my husband and leaving my daughter on her own." you snap before flinching and softening your tone. "I have one more floor to search. Then I'll head down."

_You have three minutes! _Becker chokes and you sigh.

"I know." there's silence from the other end and you're pretty sure he's hung up on you.

When he eventually speaks up it's in a hushed tone. _I love you, Si. _

"I love you too, Hilary." you smile, not having used his first name in quite some time. You end the call, taking a deep breath a pushing from the wall. The chances of finding Ben are halving with every passing minute, but you're determined you'll be by his side when the anomaly reverses. "Ben!" you try calling as a final resort, even though it hasn't worked so far. And, of course, there's no reply.

And there never will be one.

**This chapter would've been longer, but I wanted to get the emotion across. _Please _review! **


	20. Chapter 20

You sink onto the floor, waiting for the anomaly to reverse and the gamma ray to find you. You feel sadness sweep over you at the prospect of your son dying because there was nothing you could do. You close your eyes, counting down in your head. Two minutes left. "Mumma?" that's the voice you'll never hear again. The voice that Becker will never hear again. "Mumma?" the voice that Megan will grow up without? "Mummy!" a small hand touches your face and you jump, your eyes flashing open.

"Ben?"

"Mummy!" your little boy smiles back, seemingly relieved that you aren't ignoring him. Ah, the innocence of a child! "Mummy upset?" you blink at him, amazed that he's managed to put two words together.

"Not any more." you smile, scrambling to his feet and picking him up. "Think light thoughts." you advise and begin to run down the hall. You have two minutes to get somewhere safe, but the menagerie and the panic room are three floors below you.

By the time you reach the stairs the lights are flashing and sparking so much that your eyes are hurting and you're worried about getting burned. But you quickly realize that that's going to be the least of your problems. You race down the stairs, reaching the bottom floor as your mental countdown reaches one minute. This is a slight problem as the menagerie is one minute and thirty seconds away on your left and the panic room is one minute forty on your right. You opt for the menagerie, racing along the corridor so fast that your leg muscles are burning before you're even halfway. You've covered three quarters of the distance to the menagerie when your mental countdown reaches fifteen. Everything drains from your head as you will your legs to move faster and pray that your mental countdown is several seconds to fast.

By some miracle you reach the door to Abby's office with five seconds to spare. You have the door behind you closed with four seconds to spare, you've crossed the room in two seconds and you're halfway towards one of the empty cells when your countdown reaches zero. At a loss for what else to do, you throw yourself into the cell on the right, praying it's not the one with the Dracorex in.

You have no time to worry about that though as there's a loud bang and the lights blow, sparks raining down on you and Ben. You tuck him into your stomach, encasing him from the worst of it. The sparking and banging continues for a few more seconds and when it's over, you're plunged into darkness.

You sit still for a few seconds, listening for any sounds of the bugs but everything's quiet. You look up and find yourself feet away from the mammoth which seems eerily calm. Scrambling to your feet you back away from it, letting yourself out of the cell. You walk slowly up the ramp, Ben burying his face into your neck. "Safe?" he asks quietly as you pause at the door.

"Safe." you confirm, opening the door to Abby's lab. You take a minute to scan the room, searching for any signs of the bugs. A hole in the floor behind Abby's desk and another above the door prove the bugs were here and that's why Abby had to find Rex. You hope they're both still alive. You cross the room to the door at the same time a small group of scientists charge towards it. They pause at the same time you do and for a minute, you both stand there, staring at each other. Eventually one of the scientists snaps to attention, pulling open the door.

"You're alive!" the tech gapes. "I mean, you're _actually _alive!"

"And so are the animals." you smile, stepping past her to head down the corridor.

"They're in the Med bay!" the tech calls after you and you wave your thanks over your shoulder. You dodge soldiers, medics and technicians, all of whom see surprised to see you. You guess that word's obviously spread about you and Ben being 'dead'.

When you reach the ops room you spy Jenny, Becker, Danny, Abby, Connor and Megan are in Lester's office. You guess that Jess is in the medical bay and that Matt's with her. None of them notice you as you approach and you soon see why. Jenny's sat on one of the orange seats, head in her hands and her shoulder's heaving. Danny crouching next to her, his head resting on her shoulder. Becker's sat in the other chair, Megan curled up on his lap. His eyes are red rimmed and he looks tired but he doesn't seem to be holding a grudge against Jenny. Abby and Connor are both looking tired and Abby's resting her head on his shoulder. The air lock on the door isn't working, allowing you a silent enter. "I'm sorry Becker!" Jenny wails. "I just don't know where he went!"

"Jenny, it's fine. People are looking for them." Becker says quietly, hugging Megan tighter to him.

"Yeah," you laugh. "and _I _found _them._" Becker's on his feet with Megan suddenly in Abby's arms in a matter of seconds and he crosses the small office in two strides. His lips connect almost violently with yours and you have to shift Ben to your hip to avoid him being crushed. When the two of you finally part, Becker sweeps Ben into his arms and cradles him close.

"You're alive!" Jenny cries, launching herself at you. The hug is made slightly difficult due to the ridiculously large bump between her hips. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! Ben just wandered off!"

"Don't worry about it." you smile. "He's alive and that's all that matters. Speaking of being alive, Rex and Jess?"

"Both alive and well." Abby smiles, holding out Megan for you to take. "Jess and Matt are with the medics." you smile in relief, taking Megan from her and cradling her close to your chest, thankful your family's still in one piece.

**Okay, I couldn't kill Ben off. I adore him! **

**Next chapter will be 'M' rated. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this has taken so long. I've hit a bit of writers block and had a moment where Primeval was just annoying me (Can't believe **_**that **_**happened!) anyway, I've tried to do this as best as possible, but I'm not sure if this is okay or not.**

You kiss Ben's head for the twentieth time in two minutes, still in shock that you're both still alive. "You'll wake him up if you keep at it." Becker chuckles from behind you, taking Ben from your arms so that you can say good night to Megan. "Besides, your daughter's going to feel left out."

"She'll understand." you smile, setting Megan down in her cot and heading for the door. Becker follows you out, carefully closing the door behind him. He follows you to the bedroom door, before he stops, tilting his head as he looks at you. "Yes?"

"You nearly died today and all you can say is 'yes?'?"

"What am I meant to say?" you ask but Becker doesn't answer. Instead, he just walks towards you, pressing your back against the wall.

"Perhaps you should decide." he says in a voice so low that it's hard to hear him. He steps up to you, your face level with his neck. He looks down at you, his usually dark eyes completely black. His left hand moves slowly up your thigh to rest on your waist whilst his right moves up to cup the back of your head. He slowly lower his lips to yours, capturing you in a gentle kiss, not like the one in Lester's office. However, this one lasts twice as long and grows in passion. He nudges his leg between your thigh, pushing himself against you. In response, you grab his shirt and attempt to pull him closer. He kisses down your neck, nipping at the skin on your collar bone. You moan as a warmth floods you, your head falling back against the wall. As his lips move further down your neck, eventually reaching the top of your chest, you pull his face back up to yours. As you hold Becker's lips against yours, you fumble for the door handle to the right of you. You eventually get the door open and Becker lifts you up, backing into the bedroom. You elbow the door shut and Becker backs towards the bed, falling backwards as his knees connect with the mattress. He pulls you backwards onto the bed, breaking contact. You rest your forearms either side of his head, straddling his hips and your lips only millimetres away. You aren't really sure what to say so you just lay on top of Becker, gazing into his eyes. Becker gazes back and you realise that this man is probably going to be the death of you... even if he is just laying there.

Becker's hands move from your hips, up your spine and leaving a trail of fire towards the clasp of your bra. He shimmies your shirt over your head and flips you onto your back before kissing from your lips down towards the top of your trousers. You moan and writhe against him but he doesn't seem to be in any hurry. "Becker." you breathe as he brings his hands to join his mouth, slowly undoing your trousers and pushing them down your legs. He follows the trousers down your legs, kissing from your thighs to your calves. Once your trousers are off he runs his lips back up your body to your neck, sucking and biting at the tender skin there.

Once he's satisfied that there will probably be a large bruise there, he moves back to your lips, sucking on your lower lip. You arch your back, attempting to get closer to him but nothing comes of it. You wriggle your hands down his torso to the hem of his shirt, rolling it over his chest and removing it. You slide your hand back down his torso, tracing the outlines of his muscles. You fumble with his belt but he only makes your job harder by Becker moving his mouth down to your bra. As you loosen his trousers he starts to suck one of your nipples through you bra, rendering your brain completely useless. As he moves onto the opposite side of your chest you take the chance to completely undo his trousers, using your feet to slide them off his legs. Your husband evidently tires with your bra as the next thing you know, it's flying towards the other side of the room.

Your chest is now pressed tightly against Becker's and he grinds against you. "Becker!" you moan again and he smirks down at you, trailing one hand teasingly towards the top of your underwear. "Hilary Becker I swear to God..." you moan, bucking your hips upwards in attempt to speed him up. He smiles down at you, ducking his head to kiss you as he slides the fabric from you. He then slides his boxers from his own body, carefully positioning himself at your entrance. He holds your gaze for a few more torturous seconds before pushing roughly forwards. You buck your hips as he pushes into you again and the two of you establish some sort of rhythm. Four seconds later and the rhythm is lost.

Becker lowers his head to nibble at your collar bone, adding to the mark you can already feel forming there. His lips trail up your necker as your hands trail down his chest. You run your hands under his arms and over his back in a desperate attempt to pull him closer to you. Becker's mouth sucking on your lower lip begins to heighten every feeling that his body is making and you soon start to feel the passion rising. His pace becomes faster, more frantic as you feel him becoming even harder against your walls. If that's even possible.

As the pace increases, so do your moans and he soon has you writhing underneath him. You scrabble for a firm hold on his body, feeling yourself slipping over the edge. Your hands come to tangle in his hair as his grip your hips tightly. He presses his cheek against yours, whispering in your ear. "Let go." he whispers huskily. "Let go for me."

"Becker." you moan, thrashing your head from side to side.

"First name." he growls almost predatory

"Hilary..." your groan as he bites the lobe of your ear. This is enough for you and you fall over the edge, crying Becker's name as you do so. Your body arches beneath him and you feel a momentary blackness try to claim you.

Becker follows you over the edge a few thrusts later, collapsing on top of you. The two of you lay like that for a while, just breathing and trying to calm down. Becker rolls off you about a minute later, pulling the duvet from under you and draping it around your shoulder. He pulls you closely to him, kissing the top of your head. You nuzzle your face into his chest, closing your eyes and sighing contently.

**Next chapter: The others discover that Abby and You are in on Matt's secret.**


	22. Chapter 22

"What can you love with all your heart yet be equally afraid of at the same time?" Matt quizzes as you step into work the next day.

"I'm going to guess the same thing that's kept me awake all night." you sigh in response, glancing in Becker's direction as he talks to Jess. Connor and Abby and lingering in the middle of the room, both with a nervous smile on their faces and both for a different reason. "Any sign of Lester yet?"

"Not yet, no." Matt groans. "But I give it half an hour before our worlds end in a fiery explosion of sarcasm and dinosaurs." You laugh quietly and the mental image presented to you before heading across the room towards Jess. Danny and Jenny are at home with Megan and Ben, Jenny now not up to moving due to her back ache.

"Good morning!" Jess smiles, her cheery old self not reflecting any signs of yesterday's events. Your eyes linger on her red and white neck tie, wondering if she's wearing it for the same reason you've got the top button on your shirt done up.

"Morning." you smile in return, glancing at the ADD behind her. "Is that thing up and running?"

"Yep." Jess grins, popping the 'p'. "No chance of us missing any dinosaurs!"

"Don't suppose one could go off within the next ten minutes, could it?" Abby asks from just behind you, a pleading tone in her voice. Lester must be near.

"Doubt it." Jess smiles, oblivious to the impeding doom bearing down upon Matt, Abby, possibly Connor, and yourself. "There don't seem to be very many anomalies at this time of the morning." You groan silently and avoid Becker's questioning look. You feel Abby deflate behind you and the lack of opportunity to escape. Jess seems oblivious to your discomfort, instead opting to turn her attention to the ADD.

Until Lester walks in that is.

Your boss steps from the lift, glares at each of you in turn, jerks his head towards his office and then stalks towards the glass building. The six of you exchange looks before trotting after him.

You enter the office in silence, taking up different 'safety points'. Jess occupies the arm-chair near the door, Matt and Connor are forced to take the orange seats infront of Lester due to the icy glare in their direction, Becker leans against the glass wall near Lester's desk, Abby standing with her back against the door and you taking up a stance opposite Becker. "I already know about the situation with Temple and Burton," Lester begins haughtily. "But I'm rather intrigued as to what the hell is happening between three members of my staff!" Lester's yelling by the end and everyone bar the three of you in question look confused.

"It's my fault, James." Matt speaks calmly and you marvel at his ability to stay cool in the face of danger. "I didn't ask them to get involved, they just did. If anyone's to blame, it's me."

"Oh, I think I can agree with you there." Lester drawls. "But care to explain what _exactly _the three of you have been doing?"

"Which three are you talking about?" Jess frowns from her seat by the door.

"Mr Anderson, Mrs Temple and Mrs Becker." normally someone addressing you as such would fill you with a happy, tingly feeling. Right now it's the worst word possible.

"They were helping me." Matt replies simply, apparently not noticing Jess hurt and angry glare burning a hole in the back of his head. The same as you and Abby are ignoring similar glares from Becker and Connor.

"Yes, thank you, I think we've established that. But helping with _what_?" Lester snaps.

"With my mission." Matt replies with a shrug. "To stop Philip from destroying the world and killing everything on it. I've seen the future and only seventy or so humans have survived. Out of six billion. And it's impossible to live above ground or stay in one place too long. We're prey for creatures that hell itself would turn out. Infants struggle to survive due to the lack of food and water and because they fail to remain quiet in times of need. Philip is the cause of everything burning and the Earth being destroyed in two weeks. I came back to stop it and Abby and Si have been helping me for the past few months."

"When you say 'seen'..."

"I mean 'from'. I was born in the future and I lost my mother when I was six, my brother when I was twelve and the other eight inhabitants of my group when I was fifteen. I've been trained for this my whole life and I'll put an end to the suffering before that happens."

"So, let me get this straight." Lester sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You lied to the British Government, to your friends, to your co-workers and to your girlfriend, you've been running around under a false ID with false credentials for the past two years and you've been handling a gun without the proper training,"

"One, no one specifically _asked _if I was from the future, hence I wasn't lying when I didn't say anything. And besides, Abby and Si asked and I told them the truth. Two, my birth year is false and it's hard to climb Everest when it's no longer there. And three, when I come from, _everyone _is trained how to use a gun from the age of _four_."

"Don't you have security checks for this sort of thing?" Lester snaps, turning to Becker.

"Sorry, sir. The machine that checks if people are from the future was out of order." Becker's voice rises a little at the end in a mini-shout.

"I'll do the sarcasm, if you don't mind." as Lester questions Connor and Matt on how they plan to stop Philip, a plan you've heard thirty times before, you look up and meet Becker's gaze.

Becker's eyes are shallow and empty, making it impossible to tell if he's angry with you or not. His arms are crossed across his chest, obscuring his hands from view, and because he's leaning on the pillar you can't tell if his stance is professional or not. His mouth is set in a straight line and his forehead is smooth.

Your attention is drawn away from Becker as the office door opens and Burton steps in. there's an uncomfortable silence as Matt and Connor turn to face him, Becker straightens up and Jess shifts in her seat. "What an awkward silence." Philip comments after a few seconds. "Anything I should know?"

"No, no, no. Purely routine." Lester replies as he returns to his seat. "Well, thank you. Dismissed." he nods his head towards the door and you all file out in silence. "Come on, those dinosaurs don't chase themselves!" Lester calls after you.

Once the six of your are out of the office Jess stalks towards the ADD. "Good luck." you mutter as Matt jogs after her. You and Abby share glances before she heads over to Connor and you turn to face Becker. "Before you say _anything, _answer me this; would you have believed me, and would you have kept it a secret if our positions were reversed?"

Becker pauses before answering. "Maybe and yes." he sighs. His face is still emotion free, causing some confusion when he draws you tightly into his arms. He crushes you tightly to his chest and you briefly wonder if he's trying to suffocate you. His lips brushing against yours diminish the thought and you smile.

"Not the expected reaction, but I'm not complaining." you respond as the ADD starts calling out.

"Jess, what have we got?" Becker asks, leaning on the console next to her.

"Just give me a second." Jess replies almost absent-mindedly. You glance across at Abby and Matt and the former nods slightly whereas the latter just shrugs. You respond to Abby's questioning look with a nod too before turning to the ADD in time to see a news reporter flash up on screen. "Okay, it's somewhere in the city-centre." Jess frowns, attempting to get the sound working so you can hear the report. You can feel the colour drain from your face as you see video footage of a T-Rex rampaging through the streets of London. You freeze for a second before numbly moving to one of the phones on the nearby tables and dialling the extension for Lester's office.

_James Lester. _

"You better switch on your TV. A T-Rex is rampaging through the city. It's mayhem." you sigh, attempting to keep the rising panic from your voice.

_Thank you. Understood. _

You return the phone to its cradle, re-joining the others at the ADD and watching the footage in silence. You can barely hear Lester's footsteps approaching over the noise of the screaming on the news. _So far we have a confirmed report of two deaths. _

"Not exactly the moment for standing around watching telly." Lester says, attempting his usual sarcasm but not putting his whole heart into it. "Matt, I'm going to go and see the Minister. I'll be in touch. And Si, if you could think of a cover story for the six o'clock news?" Lester adds over his shoulder and you close your eyes, drawing a deep breath and trying to format even the building blocks of something you could use. You come up blank. Becker's warm hand on your shoulder startles you out of your thoughts and you turn your head to look at him. He smiles weakly and you return the facial expression, turning to listen to Matt.

"Okay, the plan stays exactly the same. Jess, you coordinate. Abby, Becker, Si, you're on the T-Rex. Connor, keep Philip here." you run past Philip as you head for the garage and have to practically jump through Becker to get out of his way. The soldiers in the garage are white faced and scared looking and they're the best soldiers the ARC has to offer. This doesn't bode well.

"The plan stays the same." Becker tells them, ushering them into the car. "Start and the west of the city-centre and work your way in. We'll take the east and meet you there." he bangs on the cars bonnet before running over to you and Abby, slamming the car into gear. A few minutes later and the tires squeal as he slams the breaks on and wrenches the key out of the ignition. "So, where is it?" he mutters, heading towards an out-side café, destroyed in the rush.

"This way." Abby says after quickly scanning the area. You and Becker race after her, Abby already running at full speed. You follow her around several corners and down several alleyways. You eventually emerge on a street that quiet except for a distant car alarm and empty except for a thing trail of blood. It leads behind a set of wheely bind where you can just see a hand. You go no further.

Your head snaps round at the roar of the T-Rex, closer than you'd like. "This way." Abby repeats, heading towards the sound. You squash your instinct to turn and run in the opposite direction, instead managing to force your feet after Abby as Becker informs Matt on your whereabouts. You run across a cross roads, Becker overtaking Abby now that he knows the direction you need to head in. More roaring and the sound of a girl's scream has you picking up pace. Jess is now able to inform you that the creatures on Baker Street Plaza with Matt and a teenage girl.

The three of you round the corner to find Matt stood on the bed of the pick-up and the T-Rex on the floor next to him. "I take it back." Becker pants. "These things _can _take down a fully grown T-Rex. Eventually."

A few minutes later and you watch as the soldiers turn up to figure out what to do with the creature and the teenager is taken away in an ambulance. You move to ring Danny to check on Jenny, Megan and Ben but Jess' voice in your ear stops you cold. _Matt, anomalies are opening all around the world._

"It means in starts now." Matt replies grimly as the four of you head back towards the cars.

"What?" Abby demands.

"The convergence."

**Tune in next time for unexpected twists in the plot-line that Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines **_**did not **_**see coming :P**


	23. Chapter 23

"This is taking too long!" Becker groaned, hitting his head off the steering wheel. "We'll never get to the school at this rate!"

_Guys, there's **another one**. _Jess practically yells down your ear, panic evident in her voice.

"Where is it, Jess?" Abby asks calmly from the passenger seat.

_Trafalgar square. No incursion. _

"That's only a few minutes from here." you sigh. "I'll go."

"No, we'll make a detour." Becker insists and you sigh.

"Becker, I'll be fine." you unplug your belt, leaning between the two front seats to make eye contact with him. "It's you I'm worried about. Remember what happened last time you were at a school."

"I'll be fine." Becker replies with a slight smile.

"And so will eye. I'll see you later." you quickly kiss his cheek before sliding from the truck, grabbing an ACD on the way. You run between the still cars to the designated area. The streets are quiet of even the pigeons which makes you wonder what was here earlier. The dented metal café tables indicate that something _was _here earlier and the blood spatters indicate that something got hurt.

You spot the anomaly in the middle of the fountain and smile to yourself. Anything coming out of there is going to get wet. Unfortunately, that means that you have to get in the fountain with the ACD and you have no idea if either the machine or your EMD are waterproof. You pose the question to Jess and she reports that they should be. You decide to strap your EMD to your waist and carry the ACD close to your chest. You place the machine on the wall in the middle of the fountain. You get the anomaly closed and ask Jess if she wants you to wait until the anomaly closes. Her original reply is yes as the anomalies seem to have settled but she quickly tells you to head over to The White Hart Hotel. She directs you to a parked car which still has its keys in. you feel bad as you climb in and start the engine, but Jess assures you that she'll track down the owner of the Kia.

On your way you pass several black trucks, soldiers inside or running down streets. They pay no attention to you as you pass. By the time you pull up outside the hotel, you've lost count of how many traffic laws you've just broken.

A black truck outside signals the presence of some of the ARC soldiers and the muddy boot prints lead you to a large room on the first floor. Entering the room you find Robinson and three other men with their EMDs aimed at an open anomaly. "Where's your ACD?" you ask, stepping gingerly into the room, EMD at the ready.

"Tesco on Lewisham road." comes the reply from Robinson. "Yours?"

"Fountain in Trafalgar Square." you reply bluntly. "Aren't there any spare?"

"They're all in use or they're broken." is the blunt answer. "The dating calculator packed up on us too. All we know is this thing was open fifteen minutes before we got here."

"Is there anyone left inside?"

"Not as far as we know. They all left early this morning. The T-Rex might have had something to do with that."

"Probably." you laugh, jumping at the sound of a smashing china pot from outside. You exchange worried glances with Robinson who moves slowly to the door. You follow him out into the corridor, freezing at the sight of what looks like a raptor with wings and a beak. "What on Earth is that?" you hiss quietly. Robinson shrugs and one of the younger soldiers answers.

"Ingenia. Carnivore." the other soldier joins you from the room, dropping to one knee and aiming at the Ingenia. You raise your own EMD, taking aim.

You're suddenly pushed to the side by Robinson, landing on the floor with him on top of you. You see a twelve foot long animal smash into the Ingenia and hear Robinson's muffled cry of "Dromiceiomimus."

"The Ingenia is from Central Asia!" The younger soldier calls. "The Dromiceiomimus is from North America!"

"Damn it!" Robinson curses, scrambling to his feet and helping you up. "Hit them!"

EMD pulses begin flying down the corridor at the two fighting dinosaurs. The second dinosaur is winning, the first caked in blood. The shots fall short or too long and the soldiers are looking nervous and slightly scared. "Damn it, men!" he snaps. "Focus! This _will _be getting back to the Captain!" That seems to shock the men into suddenly perfecting their aim. It takes a few more minutes for the dinosaurs to go down, but not before the Dromiceiomimus lunges towards you.

You stumble back, trying to get out of the way, but your back collides with wall. You close your eyes as the dinosaur comes towards you but the pain never comes.

You crack one eye open, followed by the other to see the unconscious dinosaur and an equally unconscious Robinson infront of you. There's also a pool of blood forming on the floor by Robinson. "Please tell that's the dinosaur bleeding."

"Affirmative." the soldier with the dinosaur knowledge nods, crouching down next to Robinson. "But it also belongs to Lt. Robinson."

"Jess, any medics at all?"

_'Fraid not. You'll have to get him to the nearest hospital. _

"Where's that?"

_King's College Hospital. ETA eight minutes. _

"Right, you," you gesture to the soldier crouching by Robinson. "help him," you gesture to the other soldier. "To get these two dinosaurs back into the correct anomalies. Then get back here to help me with Robinson."

"What about the anomalies, ma'am?" The other soldier questions.

"Jam the doors shut. We'll come back later. Go, now!" you order and the two soldiers scamper off to move the dinosaurs as you work on attempting to stop the bleeding. "Jess, is there room at the hospital?"

_One of Doctor Neno's associates, Doctor Recub, will be waiting for you. You're on your own know, Becker needs help. _With that, the comm goes dead. You don't panic, knowing that Jess with re-open the line should she need your help.

You get a response from Robinson as the two soldiers return, even if it's just a groan. "We need to get him to the car, pronto." the two soldiers no, sliding an arm over each of their soldiers and starting to hobble towards the exit with you in tow.

As you reach the entrance, your comm crackles back into life. _Si, I can't get a response from Becker! _

"Where is he?" you demand, silently urging the two soldiers to move faster

_Warehouse on Blomfield Street._

"You should go, ma'am." the dinosaur-smart soldier smiles. "We can handle it from here."

"Thanks." you smile, squeezing past them and running towards the entrance.

It takes twenty minutes for you to reach Blomfield Street and even then you have to run the last few yards to the Warehouse. Once inside, you follow the animal calls to the third floor, levelling your EMD and quietly creeping up the stairs and stopping outside the room where the animal noises were, but have now quietened down. You pause and hold your breath at the sound of something moving towards the door and start to squeeze the trigger of your EMD as a dark shape moves from the room. "Don't shoot!" The shape cries, raising their hands.

"Becker!" you hiss, lowering the EMD and glaring at him. "What are you playing at?"

"What are you doing here?" Becker brushes of your question, lowering his own EMD as two soldiers appear behind him.

"Jess said she lost contact with you. I came here to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine." Becker smiles, gesturing for you to head downstairs. "Where were you?"

"The White Hart Hotel with Robinson and two other soldiers."

"Are they waiting downstairs?" Becker demands, the tone of his voice betraying his rising anger.

"No! No, no." you say quickly. "The two soldiers had to take Robinson up to the hospital."

"What? Why!"

"A Dromiceiomimus decided it wanted to take a bite out of me but Robinson put himself in the way. The two soldiers he was with were very calm about the situation." Becker nods in satisfaction before asking their names. "I don't know." you frown. "I never asked. One of them was up to date on his dinosaur knowledge."

"That would be Corporal Henderson and Lance-Corporal Colmer." Becker smiles. As you reach the bottom floor the dim lights above you are suddenly turned out and the faint hum of the comms die. "What the-" Becker mutters, stepping out onto the street. "What was that?"

"Sir, my mobile's turned itself off." one of the two soldiers behind you call, the other one checking his own mobile before nodding. You frown, reaching into your pocket and finding that yours too is turned off. Becker glares at the blank screen of his own mobile before turning to the soldiers.

"Try to get the car started and we'll see if it's some sort of electrical interference." the two soldiers nod, scurrying down the street to the parked 4x4. Becker attempts to turn his phone back on but the screen stays blank.

"Where's Abby?" you ask as the realisation that she's not with Becker dawns on you.

"I don't know. I got called here after the school. She's probably somewhere around London."

"Sir!" the two soldiers beckon you over. "Negative on the car starting."

Becker nods, opening the bonnet and popping it open. "Try to turn my mobile on." he instructs you and you raise an eyebrow at him before complying. It turns on on the eighth go and you're miraculously through to Jess five minutes later.

"Lester!" you laugh in relief, not bothering to question why he's answered Jess' phone. "Becker's fine but the electricity appears to be out all across the city." you sigh, answering his two questions before she can ask them. Becker mouths something across to you and you hesitantly repeat it. "A huge electro-magnetic weapon? What's Matt say?"

_We've lost touch with him. Get to New Dawn and find out what's going on. _

Becker waves his hand from behind the bonnet and the engine rumbles to a start. You smile. "We're on our way." you end the call, tossing the mobile back to Becker. "New Dawn." you repeat. "They've lost contact with Matt." Becker nods, sliding into the passenger seat and giving out orders. You feel slightly uncomfortable with sitting there. Becker makes the soldiers get out after a few blocks after a call from another set of soldiers requesting assistance. He slides over to the driver's seat and you climb through to the recently vacated passenger seat.

Becker pulls up outside New Dawn ten minutes later to find Connor, Matt and Abby staring blankly at the spot where New Dawn used to be. You hop out of the car to hear Connor finished a grim sentence.

"to provide it like an endless energy source, it's unstoppable."

"Okay, so plan A was rubbish, what about plan B?" Becker asks, trying to keep his voice level.

"We're working on it." Matt replies, his Irish accent slightly stronger than usual.

"Jess said all the anomalies have disappeared," you inform them. "how the hell did she miss that?"

"Maybe it overwhelmed the system." Connor suggests as Becker's phone vibrates.

"It's from Jess." Becker cuts off the next thing Connor's about to say. "There are future predators at the ARC, her and Lester are trapped."

"Predators?" Abby frowns. "How can there be predators."

Matt's face pales and you frown. "What are 'Predators'?"

"You don't want to know." Matt replies, already starting for the car. "Come on." you jog after him, sliding into the back with Connor and Abby as Matt takes the wheel.

"Connor, the anomaly in your lab is a prototype for that one, right?" you ask and Connor nods. "Maybe that anomaly triggered the other one to open."

"There's a way to destabilise the anomaly," Connor nods, a smile beginning to form on his face. "by merging the prototype with this one." you glance at Matt, getting the feeling that he isn't listening to a word Connor's saying.

Matt slams the breaks on a moment later, leaving Becker to turn off the engine. The five of you head slowly inside, Matt and Becker at the front and Connor and Abby at the back. You have no idea what you're looking for but you gather you know it when you see it.

The hub is quiet and deadly still, the tension in the air so thick you can almost here Becker's heartbeat from the other side of the room. No one's footsteps make a noise as you approach the ADD. Matt and Becker swing round a pillar at the end of the room and Matt frantically beckons the three of you over. You freeze at the sight of Jess covered in blood and Lester bleeding on her lap. You watch Matt help Lester to his feet and rush to get his other side. "Becker, Abby, stay with Jess. Connor, with us." the three of you leave the other three in the hub, making slow and painful progress towards the medical bay.

Once there Matt quickly hooks Lester up to an IV, dresses his wound and barricades him in the room. "It'll hold." Matt says so quietly it's hard to hear him. It's then that two thing happen. The first is that you realise these creatures track their prey via sound waves and the second is that your mobile starts to ring loudly. You frantically silence the devise but not before a few bars of the ring tone have played. Matt looks at you worriedly as you answer, not checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" you ask quietly. "Talk quietly!" you add quickly as the person on the other end of the line takes a breath.

_It's Jenny! _Danny hisses. _She's gone into labour! _

**Okay, I'm sorry for the wait. Next chapter will be the end of series 5, finding out if Robinson's okay and Jenny having a baby. **

**I'm thinking of there only being a few chapters left before I finish this story. I may/may not write another set sixteen/seventeen years in the future. If I do then I'll take a break before writing it.**

**Let me know what you think! **


	24. Chapter 24

"You have to be joking!" Matt hisses through gritted teeth as you repeat Danny after hanging up. You shake you head and shrug your shoulders frustratedly. Matt rolls his eyes but nods anyway, gesturing for you and Connor to follow him to Connor's lab and the feeling of helplessness passes over you. You want to be with Jenny, especially as there's now no one to look after Megan and Ben, but you want to put an end to all of this.

You decide that Jenny's child isn't likely to be born any time soon and you push it to the back of your mind, focussing on what Connor's telling you. "Just hold this open until we get the sun-cage inside." Connor motions for you to take the lid of a large box and you do so, watching as him and Matt manoeuvre a metal cylinder around the anomaly, effectively trapping it inside. Becker appears in the doorway and Matt quickly mouths Jenny's position over to him. He quirks an eyebrow but otherwise shows no reaction. Matt motions for you to take the other end of the Box with Connor before slipping from the room. You and Connor follow, Becker departing to look for Abby and Jess as Matt explains the plan – Basically throw the small anomaly through the larger one and hope something worthwhile happens. You doubt it.

You count yourself lucky that you haven't come face to face with any of the predators yet, remembering your last encounter all too clearly.

You wince and the memory of it as Matt holds open the stairwell door. The three of you make slow progress downstairs, eventually reaching the car-park after stopping every other step. By the time you've loaded the anomaly onto the flat-bed of the truck and climbed in next to it with Connor, it's over half an hour since Jenny called. You wait anxiously for Becker and Abby to appear, wondering if Jess will be with them or if Becker will have sent her to the medical bay to watch over Lester. _She'll love that. _You smirk inwardly, trying not to laugh at the thought of Jess being ordered about by Becker. Thirty minutes later and Becker and Abby appear. They scramble up next to you and Connor, crouching down to keep the box containing the sun cage and anomaly in place. "Jess?" you ask.

"In the Medical Bay, looking after Lester." Abby replies in her normal voice, making you wonder what happened to the predators. Abby guesses what you're thinking and adds; "A mixture of an extremely low frequency sound, supplied by Jess and I, and several EMD shots, supplied by Becker." You quirk your eyebrows and Abby shrugs. "I don't think the original plan was to kill them, but we had no chance of getting them back through the anomaly." you nod as Matt slams the truck into gear, speeding from the underground garage and speeding up the ramp to the open, empty road and three times the legal limit.

"He does realise we don't have belts, right?" Connor yells over the sound of the wind.

"It doesn't bear thinking about!" Becker yells back. "Just try and get as low down as possible! What's happening with Jenny anyway?" Becker adds as an after thought.

"No idea! Last I heard was an hour ago!" you say loudly, attempting to be heard. You quickly discover that if you duck your head below the edge of the metal surrounding the bed, the wind is muted somewhat and it's easier to talk to the others without loosing your voice. "I'll call her when this is over."

"_If _this goes well I'll give you a lift there." Becker huffs. "Ironic though, isn't it? People throughout the world are loosing their lives, but people throughout the world are also bringing new life into the world on the same day?"

"Hadn't thought about it." Connor replies honestly. "I've been a little busy, what with the world ending and all that."

Abby chuckles, resting her hand on the box as Matt rounds a sharp corner too quickly, sending the four of you sliding over the corrugated metal. "Talking about children, what's happened to your two?" you open your mouth to reply before closing upon the realisation that you have no idea.

The four of you grunt in pain as Matt slams on the break and you all scramble to your feet. Abby drops the back hatch down before sliding out. Connor follows her, leaving you and Becker to secure the crate.

"How does this work then?" you sigh, realising that you actually have no idea on how you're meant to close the anomaly without killing someone in the process.

"We lock the steering wheel, get the engine going, somehow manage to keep the car going without someone behind the wheel and get this anomaly through that one." Becker smiles, glancing up from the box. "We then go to the hospital to check on Jenny, Robinson, Megan and Ben before going home to get some rest before Jess calls us at half four tomorrow morning with the news that there's another anomaly."

You laugh, sitting back on your heels and smiling at him. "If we even get that long." this time, it's Becker's turn to laugh. He slides from the truck, helping you out after him. Connor calls him over and you head over to Abby, allowing the two nerdy mechanics to sort things out with the car.

"At least it's not raining." Abby smiles once you've joined her.

"Don't jinx it!" you laugh, smacking her arm. "Philip?"

"Dead."

"What about April?"

Abby shrugs in response and you shoot her a questioning look. "I saw her run down a corridor but I never saw her come back out."

"You think she's alive?"

"I don't know _what _to think. However, I wouldn't exactly be sorry that she's dead." you raise and eyebrow at her but the sound of Becker and Connor calling Matt over means the start of one of the most dangerous stunts ever preformed by and ARC member of staff...

Except for Lester at last years New Year's Eve party, but that's another story.

"I'll just check the steering." Matt's saying as he slides into the driver's seat as you and Abby join them. Before you actually realise what he's doing he's slammed the door, put the car in gear and is speeding towards the anomaly.

"Matt!" Abby and you yell and the four of you try to grab onto something on the car, as though that will stop him. You stumble forwards a few paces as Matt speeds towards the anomaly, navigating the rubble. Everything seems to happen in slow motion from that moment on-

Abby turns to look at you, tears streaming down her face already and you feel your own tears roll down your cheeks.

Connor and Becker stumble forwards to stand next to the two of you as Matt and the truck disappear into the anomaly.

The anomaly swells and swirls before shrinking rapidly and expelling a huge gust of wind that tries to force you backwards.

As the brightness fades to reveal an empty space where the anomaly was you lean heavily on Becker at the realisation that Matt is dead.

Dust begins to drift towards the four of you and you spot a shadow moving towards you at a fast pace.

The closer the shadow gets the more it takes on a human form. Once the shadow's a few feet away time seems to speed up again and you break away from Becker and run towards the approaching figure of Matt. Abby, Connor and Becker aren't far behind you. "You idiot!" you hear Abby yell and you instantly agree with her. "What the hell will Jess do when she finds out?"

X

Jess meets you in the hospital an hour later, Megan, Ben and Lester at her side. She looks as white as a sheet and her eyes are blazing when she sees Matt enter the private waiting room behind you and Abby. She marches over to him, slapping his left cheek with enough force to make everyone in the room wince and Ben to giggle 'ow!' at Matt's expense. Jess then grabs Matt's face, crushing her lips to his.

"Them in love!" Megan squeals, clapping her hands together. Lester smiles from his wheelchair, ruffling her hair as she jumps up and down on her rear on the floor.

"Mrs Becker?" a nurse in the corner, that you hadn't realised was there, asks. You nod, stepping forwards. "Captain Becker?" Becker steps forwards too and the nurse smiles. "If you'd like to follow me." the two of you scamper after the nurse towards one of the wards. She makes you wait outside one of the private rooms whilst she fetches Doctor Neno who leads Becker inside. She then leads you to the maternity wing where the screams of several women make you wince as the noise drags up some painful memories. "Ms Miller is through here with Mr Quinn."

"Thank you." you smile, slipping through the door she's holding open. Inside the room you find Jenny in obvious pain on the bed, a panicked looking Danny next to her and a smiling, reassuring Midwife next to her. A midwife that looks all too familiar.

"Hello again Si!" Clara smiles happily from the end of the bed, even though she looks slightly harried and tired.

"Hey." you smile warmly back, moving to take Jenny's hand before asking how she is.

"How do you think I'm doing!" she practically screeches, her forehead glistening with sweat and she tries to fold up on herself as a contraction takes hold. "This is taking too long!"

"Try to relax." you soothe her, taking the cold cloth from Danny and wiping her brow with it.

"Relax!" she laughs harshly. "You have no idea what I'm going through here!" you quirk an eyebrow at her and she rolls her eyes. "Okay, maybe you do, but that's besides the point! You've already done it! It's forgotten about!"

"Just count yourself lucky there's only one of yours." you smile before turning to Clara. "How many centimetres is she?"

"She's fully dilated." Clara smiles. "But little baby doesn't seem to want to come out. We'll give it another hour before we consider a c-section."

"No!" Jenny yells and the two of you whip your head round to face her. "You're _not _cutting me open!"

"Best we try to get this little one out then!" Clara says in her happy voice ,the one that you found so annoying when you were in Jenny's position. You glance up at a pale faced Danny, frowning as the man begins to look ill.

"You okay, Danny?" you ask and he nods uncertainly.

"You can go." Jenny says through gritted teeth. "I'll be fine."

"Thank you." Danny sighs in relief, kissing the top of Jenny's head and racing from the room.

"Bless." Jenny smiles in his wake. "He's so sweet."

"Hm." you nod in agreement. "C'mon then. Let's get this baby out then maybe Danny will give you a kiss!" Whether it's because she's in pain or because it's what she wants, Jenny doesn't respond. Instead she just grits her teeth, bows her head and lets out a muffle scream. Ten minutes later and a wrinkly, pink baby is in her arms. "Oh my Lord..." she mumbles quietly, staring into the face of her child. You grin down at the two of them, kissing Jenny's forehead.

"I told you it would be worth it." you smile. "So, boy or girl?" Jenny doesn't appear to have heard but a moment later and she slowly moves to check. "Chris." she smiles. "Little Chris Miller."

X

You coo as Jenny hands you Chris half an hour later in one of the wards as the two, now three, of you wait for the others to show. "He's so cute!" you smile. "I'd forgotten they could be so small."

"Hm." Jenny smiles sleepily. "I guess there's not much chance of me getting any sleep now then."

"Probably not, no." you laugh. He door at the end of the ward swings open and Danny bounds through, closely followed by Abby, Connor, Jess, Matt and Megan and Ben in Lester's lap. Becker brings up the rear, pushing Lester's wheelchair despite the elder man's protests.

"Look, Chris!" Jenny smiles and you hand the baby back to her. "It's Daddy!" you're slightly confused until you realise that she's talking about Danny. You exchange raised eyebrows with the others but you don't actually say anything. "And uncle Matt and uncle Connor and uncle Lester and scary uncle Becker!"

"I resent that." Lester and Becker say at the same time before glaring at each other. "And wonderful aunty Jess and aunty Abby of course. Oh! And cousin Ben and cousin Megan too!" upon hearing their names the twins slip carefully from Lester's lap and gingerly make their way over to Jenny's side.

"Heylo." Megan smiles, her baby teeth just starting to show. "I Megan. You Chris. Him Ben." You smile as Ben repeats Megan, changing the words to suit him. "No copy me!" Megan pouts, stamping her foot.

"And no pouting for you." Becker takes over, picking Megan up and steering Ben away from the bed. "Congratulations, Jenny."

"Thank you." Jenny smiles as she hands Chris over to Danny and the 'New Baby Rounds' begins.

On your way out of the hospital later that night, a sleeping Megan and Ben in their pram.

"How's Robinson?"

"Moaning about the hospital food but otherwise alright."

"And the two soldiers that were with him."

"I've given them a pay rise and some time off." Becker smiles, wrapping his arm around your waist as you reach the car.

"You're feeling generous." you laugh, strapping Megan and Ben into their car seats before quietly closing the door. "Speaking of generous, how much are you willing to pay for their first birthday?"

"Pardon?" Becker blinks at you as he starts the engine.

"Their first birthday." you explain with a smile. "It has to be a big celebration."

"Are you nuts?" Becker asks, distaste in his voice and you laugh.

"Calm down, Hil." you smirk. "It's not as bad as you think. Their eighteenth is the one you've got to worry about."

"How much are we talking about here?" He quirks an eyebrow in your direction and you smile.

"Well, it's Jess, Abby, Jenny and I that are going to plan it."

"So quite a lot then." Becker groans and you laugh, hoping out of the car as Becker cuts the engine. He grabs the car seats from the back of the truck as you head to the front door to let yourself in. "So, when do the four of you start planning?"

You smile sheepishly at him in response. "Last month?"

**There's only two more chapters left! The next chapter will be happy, but in the last chapter there will be a character death, which is why April is still alive. **


	25. Chapter 25

_One week later..._

The morning of Megan and Ben's birthday begins at two thirty in the morning when you're woken by Megan screaming. Becker, for all that you love him, merely rolls over and begins to snore. You glare at him, resist the urge to hit him with the pillow and pad from the room, praying that Megan doesn't set Ben off.

When you enter the twin's room you find Megan gripping the edge of the cot. You pick her up, bouncing her on your hip as you head downstairs and into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of milk. You attempt to feet it to her as you head into the living room. "Listen you." you sigh whilst gently rocking her back and forth. "You're meant to be letting me sleep. You can't open your presents until your brother's awake." you add and Megan cries even louder, making you want to clamp your hands over your ears. Your roll your eyes and groan as you hear Ben begin to cry. Deciding that you cant handle the two of them at one time you move to the door and yell up the stairs. "Becker! Can you see to Ben please?" There's no reply. "Becker? Becker!" still nothing. You take a deep breath and yell a little louder, covering Megan's ears with one hand. "_**Hilary! Get out of bed and sort your son out!**_" There's the sound of the bedroom door opening and the wonderful sight of a shirtless Becker appears at the top of the stairs.

"Between the hours of one and nine in the morning he's your son." he mumbles loud enough for you to hear. Even so, he moves to fetch Ben from his cot. Succeeding in quieting him before you've shushed Megan, he brings Ben downstairs. "The father's touch." he smiles and you return to the sofa. He follows you, leaning over to quickly kiss you. "I suppose there's no chance of getting any more sleep." Becker sighs, glancing down at the now gurgling Megan.

"Probably not." you sigh, leaning your head against the back of the sofa. Becker settles down next to you, allowing Ben to reach over and tug on Megan's nightshirt. Thirty seconds later and they're involved in a ferocious game of tug-of-war. "Really, Becker?" you sigh, shifting Megan so that she's resting on your right arm.

"Sorry." he smiles sheepishly, draping his arm around your shoulder and kissing the top of your head. Ben, determined to pull on something, begins to tug on Becker's black shirt, causing him to raise an eyebrow at him. Ben tries to copy Becker's facial expression but somehow ends up looking a little like a fish.

"Aw!" you coo, tickling his chin. "Who's a little Nemo?"

"We'll have to introduce them to that film." Becker sighs. "It's a rather good comfort film." you make a noise of agreement, remembering when you, Jenny, Mikey, Rob and Becker watched the film after Travina's stroke. "That feels like a life time ago." Becker sighs, guessing your train of thought.

"It was." you smile. "Since then we've been trapped in the past and had our very existence threatened by dinosaurs." you point out. "I think that classes as more than one lifetime."

"More that likely. Can't we just give them their presents now?" Becker groans and Ben pokes him in the stomach.

Twenty minutes later and Megan and Ben are sat happily on the living room floor, tearing up wrapping paper and throwing it at each other. You and Becker had decided on teddy bears for the two of them, each of which the respective twin had in their lap. "So adorable." you smile as Megan aims a scrunched up sheet of paper at you, frowning as it falls short. "Keep trying Meg." you smile and Becker groans next to you.

"You aren't meant to encourage them!"

"Says the perfect father who leaves his EMDs within reaching distance." you smirk, poking him in the chest before kissing his cheek. "You're just lucky I find them first."

"Hm, how would we explain that one to Lester? Me getting shot by one of our two offspring."

"When they do something like that, they're _your _offspring." you smile sweetly, squeezing his knee and getting to your feet. "I need coffee or it'll be me you need to put to bed!"

"Black please." Becker calls after him and you roll your eyes.

"Lazy bugger." you mutter under your breath but fetch him the coffee anyway. When you get back to the living room you find that Megan and Ben have completely shredded the wrapping paper and are now engrossed in their toys. Becker's sitting on the floor next to them, giving them silly little voices.

"I'm Rosie bear!" he squeaks, jiggling Megan's bear up and down. "And I love to shop!" Megan claps her little hands together, giggling in delight. "And I'm Buddy Bear!" Becker's voice changes from high pitched to a low growl and this time, it's Ben's turn to laugh. "I _love _sports but shopping is _so _boring!" you set the mugs down, leaning against the door-frame as you watch the three of them on the floor. "And that's the maid!" Becker jerks the two teddies towards you and you arch your eyebrow. "She's good for making our dinner!"

"Watch it." you warn.

X

The others come round at lunch, Abby and Connor somehow, and miraculously, arriving first. "How did you manage to get him here on time?" you ask Abby as you open the door to them and let Connor past.

"With the promise of cake." Abby grins. "You look shattered."

"Been up since two thirty!" you grumble, closing the door and leading Abby into the living room to find Connor and Becker bear-battling.

"Girl power!" Connor croons in a high-pitched voice.

"Boys to win!" Becker responds, making Buddy Bear attack Rosie Bear.

You and Abby exchange exasperated looks before Abby jostles the carrier bag in her hand. "Presents!" she cries and Megan and Ben turn their attention from their strange father and uncle to their aunty. Megan and Ben scramble to their feet, tottering over.

"Presents!" Ben cries happily.

"Ben! Show some manners!" you reprimand and he pouts.

"Hello Aunty Abby." Megan smiles sweetly, then jumps up and down shouting; "Presents!" Abby laughs, handing them the carrier bag and they drop to the floor where they sit, pulling out eight rectangular packages.

"There's four each." Connor calls. "Take your pick."

You recognise the boxes are DVD shaped and you smile as Megan and Ben begin to tear off the paper. Soon enough there's another mound of disintegrating paper and a pile of eight Disney and Pixar DVDs. There's 'Monsters Inc.', ' Finding Nemo', 'Beauty and the Beast', '101 Dalmatians', 'Cinderella', 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves', 'Aladdin' and 'The Lion King'. Once again though, your children seem more interested in the wrapping paper than the actual presents. "Still, as long as they don't eat it." you mutter, turning towards the hall as you hear a door slam outside. You open the front door just as Matt raises his hand to knock the wood.

"Impeccable timing." Jess smiles, slipping past you into the hall and trotting into the living room, two gift bags in her hands.

"You look tired." Matt smiles, kissing your cheek before stepping into the hall. "Up before dawn again?" he smiles sympathetically. You nod and he laughs. "Jess was up 'bout then too. Excited as the twins, if they were old enough to understand what was happening."

"Oh, I think they have a fairly good idea." you smile, leading him into the living room where Jess is handing Megan a pink bag and Ben a blue one.

"Disney films?" Jess asks, spying the cases on the floor. "Abby, that's a brilliant idea! And you two," she adds, addressing Becker and you, "I _love _those teddies!"

"I'm sure we'll love what you've gotten them too." Becker calls from the floor, Megan sat in-between Becker's crossed legs. "Just don't expect them to show any enthusiasm – they prefer the wrapping paper." Jess laughs, kneeling on the floor next to Matt.

"Oh, be warned." Matt calls. "Their presents are an idea of what's to come next week." dread fills your stomach as images of next week flash before your eyes. You draw your attention back to your children, smiling as Ben gets the paper off first. Something floppy and green falls onto the floor and Ben literally pounces on it.

"Oh no." you groan and hear Becker utter the same curse.

"Do you like it Ben?" Becker asks, holding the fabric up. "It's a dragon costume! You're going to be a dragon!"

"Lady bug!" Megan screams excitedly, a red sheet of fabric with black dots on and a pair of wings following shortly after.

"And antennae and shoes." Becker smiles enthusiastically, but you're sure it's forced.

"Jess, please tell me you haven't organised a dress up party." you sigh, turning to Jess. Jess grins sheepishly and you groan. Someone knocks on the door again and you gather it's Danny, Jenny and Chris. Becker jumps to her feet, almost toppling over again as Megan grabs his leg. Becker grabs her under the arm, carrying her to the front door. A moment later and he's back but carrying a much smaller, not to mention the wrong gendered, baby.

"It's someone's birthday!" Danny grins, swooping down on Ben, ruffling his hair. "Go make Bambi eyes at aunty Jenny!" he encourages and Ben toddles off to do what he asked.

"Turn my son into a mini-you," you warn, "and I will end you. Capiche?"

"Yes ma'am." Danny mock salutes as Ben and Megan come running back over.

"Look mama!" Megan grins. "It's my name!"

"And mine!" Ben smiles. You smile down at them, their small hands clutching name plates for their bedroom door. They're also holding a photo frame each and when you glance up, you're surprised to find Lester leaning in the door way.

"Did you say thank you?"

"Not to me they didn't!" you jump violently at the new voice and Becker nearly spills his hot coffee down his front.

"Rob!" you shriek, sidestepping an already preoccupied Megan and Ben and launching yourself at Rob. "What the hell are you doing here!" you demand, peeling yourself off him so that Becker can greet him.

"I'm not about to miss my niece and nephew's birthday!" Rob grins, waving at your baffled children. "Hey kids! I'm your dad's brother and your mum's best friend. Call me uncle Rob." Megan and Ben hesitantly move towards him before deciding that he's not as creepy as he appears and they launch themselves at him. "There we go! You can have your prezzies now!"

X

"Cake!" Connor demands a few hours later. You're pretty sure his brain is fried after sitting through 'Finding Nemo', 'Aladdin' and '101 Dalmatians' without a break in-between. "Cake!"

"Cake!"

"Cake!"

Megan and Ben join in.

"Cake! Cake!" Rob takes up the chant.

"Cake!" Abby laughs and you glare daggers at her. Isn't she meant to be supporting you?

"Cake!" Jess demands.

"Cake!" There goes Matt.

"Cake!" Danny yells.

"Danny!" Jenny reprimands before shrieking, "Cake!" too.

Lester mutters 'cake' too, but not as enthusiastically.

You shrug, turning to Becker. "Cake?" you ask and he sighs.

"Cake." he confirms.

There's a loud, conjoined noise of ten people yelling "YAY!" simultaneously. Becker heads from the room, leaving you to get the lights and usher Megan and Ben into the middle of the room. Becker re-appears a few minutes later, balancing a cake in each hand. There's a pink number '1' for Megan and a blue number '1' for Ben. There's a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' before Megan and Ben blow out the candles and the cakes' split up and handed out.

"Mmmm." Connor sighs happily. "Cake."

"A man so easily pleased." you smirk and Abby nearly chokes on her cake for laughing. "It wasn't that funny, Abby." you eye her wearily.

"I'm just tired." Abby smiles, yawning as she explains. "Con, I think we best leave." Connor, half asleep, nods in agreement. "Guess I'm driving." Abby smiles, pulling Connor to his feet. "Happy birthday you too." she adds, kissing the tops of Megan and Ben's heads. "It was good to see you again, Rob." she adds, shaking his hand.

"You too Abby, Connor." Rob winks as you walk them to the door.

Slowly the others start to filter out and Rob eventually heads back to your hotel room, leaving you and Becker wondering who'd called him. And what had made Lester decide he'd wanted, or felt the need to, turn up.

"My happy family." Becker smiles into you neck and he pulls you tightly. You smile into his hair, watching Megan and Ben over his shoulder.

**The calm before the storm. I'm really sorry about the next chapter – I cried just writing it! So far, no one has guessed the unlucky one to have their life ended.**

**However, if I get enough reviews, I wont kill them. Maybe. **


	26. Chapter 26

You smile as you scoop Megan in her little Ladybird costume off the floor of Jess' apartment, scanning the room for Ben in his dragon costume. Across the room from you, Becker, dressed as a cowboy, holds your son up and you smile.

Jess had thrown the fancy-dress party as a second birthday party for Megan and Ben and a welcoming party for Chris.

Connor had come dressed as Edward Scissorhands and Abby had found an Indian-American dress. Matt had been forced into a pirate costume and Jess was dressed as an Egyptian Princess. Danny was comically dressed as an Oompa Loompa and Jenny as Medusa. Danny and Jenny had found a Caterpillar outfit for Chris. Jess found an outfit for you and you think it could be worse. The outfit consists of a gold dress and a gold headband in the shape of leaves. Apparently it's a goddess outfit. You only think it could be worse as Rob, who Jess only invited yesterday, is dressed as Mr Incredible and boy, does he look funny!

"Aw! You're going?" Jess whines as you near the door.

"Before these two get cranky, yes." you laugh. "And besides, we have work tomorrow." Jess groans and rolls her eyes, but you aren't sure as to which part of your excuse.

"Okay, fine." she eventually sighs as you feel Becker materialise over your shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." she opens the door for you, standing in the doorway until Becker's pulled away from the curb a few floors below.

"Well, that was fun." you yawn, settling into the passenger seat. "It's certainly a change from chasing dinosaurs. Oh, and speaking of work tomorrow, what are we going to do with Megan and Ben? Clara's on holiday and there's no one else I trust. Burton's not at the ARC any more but I don't feel comfortable with bringing them in with us. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. But still, maybe Rob could look after them? It's unfair to ask Danny or Jenny because they'll be busy with Chris. Yes, I think that's what we'll do. We'll get Rob to look after them."

"The Combination of a late night and looking after the twins really doesn't do you well." Becker laughs, cutting off your rambling and you glare at him.

"Just because you're Mr Grumpy Guts when you're tired!" you laugh, jabbing his thigh with your index finger.

"I'm trying to drive!" he complains as he pulls up outside your house.

"And I'm trying to look after a stropy husband and two kids!" you laugh, sliding from the car and opening the back door to pull Ben out. Becker gets Megan, rolling his eyes whilst doing so.

* * *

><p>The next morning and you're woken by something small but rather heavy landing on your chest. A few seconds later and something else lands on your legs. The two heavy packages start jumping up and down, turning your legs numb and knocking the breath out of you. You crack an eye open and groan as you come face to face with a grinning Ben. "Good morning." you mutter and there's a cheerful response.<p>

"Morning Mama!"

"Mama!" Megan cries, launching herself from your legs to the pillow beside your head, thankfully devoid of it's normal occupant. You glance over at the door to find a smirking Becker leaning against the wooden frame.

"They wanted to get up and they wanted you. Thought you may as well have an early wake-up call." he shrugs by way of explanation and you roll your eyes at him.

"Gee, thanks." you mutter sarcastically. Reaching out to grab Ben and roll him off to the side of you. Megan seems to think this is unfair as she pops her head between your arms so that it's next to Ben's. They're both grinning manically. "Did daddy feed you sugar?" you ask and they both shake their heads, grinning like Cheshire cats. You laugh, rolling your eyes and dig your fingers into their sides, causing them to squeal. They thrash around on your bed as you tickle them, screaming and their limbs flailing, somehow managing to avoid hitting each other. You stop a minute later and they scramble up onto their knees, still giggling to themselves.

"Mama mean." Megan pouts, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Of course I am!" you laugh, ruffling her hair. Megan's brow furrows and Ben laughs from besides her. You glance up at Becker and he waves lazily, slipping from the room and heading towards the stairs. "Go pester daddy for some breakfast!" you encourage them in a whisper.

"Daddy!" Megan yells, jumping from the bed, closely followed by Ben.

"Breakfast, daddy, breakfast!" the boy yells, following his sister.

"Cheers!" Becker calls from the stairs. "Love you too!"

You laugh quietly to yourself, rolling out of bed and heading into the bathroom to get changed. As you do you spy the photo on the top of the cabinet of Becker, Megan and Ben, taken three weeks after the twins were born. You smile as you slowly come to the realisation that there's a picture of Megan and Ben in every room in the house, several in your bedroom and the front room. The sound of laughter from the kitchen makes you smile as you clip your black box to your jean pocket and heading for the stairs. Once you reach the kitchen you pause and watch as Becker attempts to get Megan and Ben to eat their breakfast whereas the two youngsters are more content to just throw it around the room. "Daddy clean up!" Ben grins before throwing another dollop of whatever he has for breakfast. You don't exactly blame the two of them for not wanting to eat whatever was in their breakfast. It has the consistency of something that came out of the rear end of a cow.

"Daddy had best clean up." you agree and Becker glares at you over his shoulder. You laugh, kiss his nose, and help Ben and Megan from their high-chairs. "Come on. Let's go get you dressed." The two scamper upstairs towards their room and you can hear them rummaging through their draws as you reach round Becker to hug him from behind. "You don't mind cleaning it up, do you?"

"'Course not." he laugh, shaking his head and loosening your hold on him so that he can turn you to face him. "As long as it keeps you happy." he tilts your head back so that he can kiss you, pressing your back gently against the kitchen worktop. You can feel the cold marble against the small of your back, the coolness seeping through your shirt. You pull him closer, deepening the kiss by nibbling his bottom lip and forcing his mouth open. You can feel him smile against your lips and your heart flutters. The moment is broken by Megan standing at the top of the stairs and yelling for you. "You go." Becker laughs, breaking contact and leaning his forehead against yours. "I'll sort this out and then meet you in the car in half an hour." he presses a quick kiss to your neck, both of your knowing what will happen if he kisses anywhere near your lips.

You smile to yourself as you head from the room and climb the stairs, ushering Megan back into her bedroom. Unsurprisingly, Ben wants to wear his dragon costume again. The only outfit he ever seems to want to wear now. He pouts for the best part of twenty minutes until you point out that, if he wears the dragon costume, he'll have to stay in the menagerie all day. You instantly feel bad as his bottom lip quivers, the subconscious part of his mind registering the fear he should be remembering from the beetle incident. You drop to his level, pulling him onto your lap to give him a cuddle. Of course, this means Megan wants one too. Your ten minutes late getting to the car, Megan and Ben both in trousers, their fancy dress outfits still in their wardrobe.

"I thought I was going to have to come in their and get the three of you." Becker smiles fondly as you strap Megan into her car seat.

"Can you sort Ben out please?" you ask, letting go of Ben's hand and nudging him towards Becker.

"You okay? Your mood's suddenly gone downhill." Becker points out and you wait until the back doors are closed before leaning over the top of the car to reply.

"I'm just worried about bringing them to the ARC. In the bedroom I said something about the menagerie to Ben and it seemed to have scared him. I just don't want him to be upset."

"We'll keep him away from the menagerie then." Becker smiles, reaching over the top of the car to take your hand. "Now get in or we're going to be late."

* * *

><p>"Twenty three seconds to go." Jess smiles, spinning in her chair to face her as you approach. "Then you're officially late. It's great to see you bright-eyed and bushy tailed." she laughs before leaning around you and frowning. "Where's-" she begins but is cut off by the lift opening and Becker entering the room, Megan clinging to his back and Ben clinging to his front. "Aw!" Jess grins. "How cute!"<p>

You roll your eyes, give Becker a pointed look and motion for him to turn around so that you can peel Megan off his back. "There's wanting to get the job done and responsible parenting." you laugh, balancing Megan on your hip. "What's your excuse?"

"Don't go there." Becker mutters, nodding at Jess. "Come on. Before Lester gets here." you allow Megan to wriggle off your hip before taking her hand and bidding goodbye to Jess before heading towards your office.

"Animals!" Megan demands with a smile though it comes out more like Ani-moe.

"Not right now." you smile, opening your office door and motioning for her to sit on the sofa next to Ben. "Daddy needs to go to his special place and you're not allowed in their. I need to do some work here so you're going to sit very quiet here and do some drawings to go on the fridge. 'kay?" Megan and Ben nod vigorously before fighting over who gets the blue pencil. Before you've even given it to them.

"Have fun." Becker smiles, almost a little too happily for your liking before kissing you on the cheek and heading from the room. You refrain from throwing some remark after him and decide on closing the door. You power up the monitor on your desk before fetching the paper and pencils for Megan and Ben.

"What should I draw Momma?" Megan asks as you turn to head back yo your desk. You end up turning full circle and crouching infront of them.

"And me?" Ben asks, seeming to want the same as his sister. You pause in thought, resting your hand on your fist.

"How about, Megan, you draw me Rex. You know – all lovely and green. And Ben, how about you draw me Sid or Nancy." the two nod happily and you smile, straightening up and heading back to your desk. Once there you open up the staff e-mail to get some paper-work sorted. The fact that you haven't been near your e-mail in two days is drawn to your attention due to the 268 items in your in-box. You groan, narrowing the list down to paper-work. 201 items of paper-work, four of which are high priority meaning that the other 67 items waiting for you are form and confirmation on cover stories. It's going to be a long day.

_/Three hours later/_

**Response team: Matthew Anderson, Abigail Temple, Connor Temple, Captain Becker, Si Becker, Lieutenant Robinson.  
>Soldiers present: Martins, Williams, Lane, Cooper, Nicky, Herron and Hampton.<br>Confirm: Yes  
>Any Injuries: Hampton- damaged tendon in left leg. - Two weeks medical leave.<br>Any cover needed: Yes  
>State here if yes: Minor incident on the A228 near Marshleyharbour Wood.<strong>

18 reports down, 183 to go. Not including in-depth cover stories. You sigh, running your hands over your face. You've been typing for three hours straight and you've hardly made a dent. Each piece of paperwork has only taken ten minutes, but it all adds up. You've got at least 30 hours of this left and your only meant to work ten hours. Looks like you're going to have fun this week.

Across the room and Megan and Ben are currently attempting to draw Jess from a picture off your phone. They've already waded their way through Rex, Sid, Nancy, Princess, the Mammoth, the ADD, Connor, Abby, Lester, you and Becker each and now the sheets are beginning to pile up on the floor. You're pretty sure they nodded off at one point and made you miss being a child.

You've heard nothing from Becker or Jess, the ADD is staying silent but you don't know if that's good or bad, and the only sign of Connor was the sound of something heavy hitting the metal filing cabinet in the corridor and the shout of 'Temple!' from one of the techs. That was two hours ago. Now the room is quiet except for the soft scribbling sound of pencil on paper from the sofa and the soft hum of the computer. You drum your fingers against the desk as you wait for the next e-mail to load. It's just flickered open on the screen as your office door crashes inward and one of Becker's soldiers stumbles it, bleeding from several artificial cuts. "Mrs Becker!" the soldier yells, panting heavily. "Get out of here! Get out of here now!"

"What on Earth is going on?" you ask, getting to your feet. Megan and Ben have stopped drawing and turned to look at the soldier. The man opens his mouth to reply but a predatory roar drowns him out and he falls onto his stomach before being dragged backwards through the open door, a terrified scream bubbling from his throat and dying as soon as the door closes behind him. You stand stock still for a second, shocked by what has just happened. It's Megan and Ben beginning to whimper that snaps you from it and forces you into action.

You run to the door, lock it and press your ear to it in the hope of hearing something outside. There's nothing – the corridor is quiet. You don't take any chances and unplug the computer on your desk and push the metal desk up to the door, essentially sealing yourself inside. You fish your mobile and EMD from the top door, sliding one into your pocket and attaching the other to your hip.. "Shh shh shh." you smile, crouching down infront of a sniffling Megan and Ben. "This is all a game. A game to see how good you are at sneaking around." you say in hushed tones, pulling them to their feet. "But you'll need to be very quiet and come and sit with me over in the corner. Whatever happens, you don't make a sound. Okay?" they both nod and you force a smile leading them over to the corner next to the filing cabinet. You pull it away from the corner so that there's a small triangular space behind it and motion for Megan and Ben to slide in. you them close the gap with just enough space for the three of you to be able to make eye contact. You sink to the floor, fishing your mobile from your pockets. "Oh please, oh please, oh please." you mutter, pressing Becker's name and the dial button. You listen to the ring on the other end but no one picks up. You don't bother to leave a message. "What's happening?" you whisper to yourself, drawing your knees up to your chest and scanning the room. You have a feeling of Deja Vu and suddenly, you know exactly what you have to do if you have any chance of getting out of this alive. You jump to your feet and run to the other side of the room, using the chair to reach the ceiling. You use your keys to unhinge the grating of the air vent that's set into the roof. You jump back to the floor, removing the filing cabinet and scooping Megan and Ben into your arms.

"Part of the game momma?" Megan asks, nuzzling your neck.

"Of course." you smile. "Part one is to get through the air vents without making a sound. Can you do that?" they both nod and you smile. "Good. Now, wait in the vent for me." you push them both up inside and wait until they've moved far enough in before hoisting yourself up and re-attaching the vent. "Now, stay either side of me." you order in a whisper before starting to crawl along the vent. You move at a slower pace than nearly two years ago when it was just you. Of course, things were a lot different then. You didn't have to worry about if everyone else was alive or not or have to protect to very real children that weren't concealed inside of you.

You still remember the tricks that Danny taught you; move with the air, not against it; stay away from the warm spots; stop at the slightest hint of sound that you don't create; stop to listen every other minute.

Megan and Ben thankfully do what you've asked and stay quiet. When you reach a T-junction you pause before mentally tossing a coin. You decide to take the left tunnel and nudge the two of them into the new tunnel. You get a few feet in when your mobile starts to ring. You mutter a curse, wrenching it from your pocket and hitting the answer button. You lean back against the metal, pulling Megan and Ben close before speaking. "Hello?" you ask in such a quiet whisper you wonder if the person on the other end has heard you.

"Si?" the reply is yelled. "Where are you?"

"Becker?" you breathe happily. "Becker, where are you?" There's static from the other end, a few muffled shouts and gun shots and then he replies.

"Corridor 3 by Conference room 1. Where are you?"

"Just East of my office." you reply, unsure exactly of where you are. "Somewhere in the air vent." you astounded at how calm your voice sounds. "Megan and Ben are with me. What's happening."

"Get to the top floor, as far away from the hub as possible. Do you understand me?" Becker barks down the phone and you give him your approval. He ends the call and you're left slightly confused, worried and extremely scared.

"C'mon you two. You force a smile, starting off along the vents again. You crawl for the best part of half an hour, the space on the other side of the vents eerily quiet. You've been crawling up a steady slope for the best part of twenty minutes. When you finally come to a dead end with no other way out, you're forced to do what you've been dreading – drop into the room below. You charge your EMD, carefully prising the air vent away. "Okay, part two." you inform Megan and Ben as you work. "I'm going to drop into the room below and if it's OK to come out, I'll reach up and get you down. If I say 'slide' you head back down the shaft and keep going until daddy or someone else finds you. Understand?" you look up to find Megan and Ben both nodding and you smile, removing the last screw from the vent and dropping into the room below. You land in a crouched position and hold your breath until you're sure the room's secure and empty. Once you're certain you fetch Megan and Ben, not bothering to replace the vent in case you need to make a quick get away.

You motion for Megan and Ben to stay low before heading to the door and cracking it open. The corridor outside is quiet and tidy. Whatever's happening down below hasn't reached this part of the ARC yet. You wonder where the others are and if you're the only one who's made it this far. Every bone in your body is screaming for you to run and help the others but every cell is telling you stay and protect your children. You close the door but not before movement from the other end of the corridor catches you eye – another door closing. You pause, knowing you should close the door and retreat but some thing's telling you to investigate. "Stay here." you order your perplexed looking children. "And stay quiet." you level your EMD, stepping out into the corridor and closing the door behind you. You slowly make your way to the door that you saw close, keeping your back pressed against the wall and your eyes peeled. You take a deep breath when you reach the door, using your wrist to open it but pausing before you stick your head around it. From inside the room is the sound of a dozen real guns clicking into action.

**Okay, I know I said this would be the last chapter but I felt bad for not updating in 17 [ :O ] days. I promise then next one will be up before the end of the year. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

_Life is eternal, and love is immortal, and death is only a horizon; and a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight. ~Rossiter Worthington Raymond_

"Don't shoot!" you call in a hushed whisper and there's silence from the room.

"Si?" a voice calls almost as quietly as you. You lower your EMD, stepping through the doorway. No sooner is your foot over the threshold someone slams into you, enveloping you in a bone crushing hug. It's Jess. "Oh thank God!" Jess smiles before turning to the others. "See! I told you it was her!" the 'others' consist of five lab techs, six soldiers and Connor. One of the lab techs is cradling their arm to their chest, another's arm hanging limply at his side. Connor is bleeding from a cut over his eye and one of the soldiers is slumped against the far wall, looking close to death. "Where's Megan and Ben?" Jess asks slowly, as though fearing the answer.

"In the room I just left." you reply, moving to fetch them.

"We'll go." a soldier and a lab tech, appearing to only be suffering from cuts and grazes, head towards the room and Jess pulls you inside the office. Jess herself has got what appear to be butterfly stitches along her hairline and her hair is matted with blood.

"Joel was able to grab a kit before having to run from the Med bay." Jess smiles slightly, guessing your question. Joel was deputy medic to David. Neither of them are present. "They've gone to see if they can help any one else. Have you, uh, heard from anyone else?" Jess sounds almost hopeful.

"Only from Becker and that was half an hour ago. He sounded as though he was to busy trying to kill something than talk to me. I think he had a gun."

"Becker must have told you to come here, but how are you not hurt?" Connor asks, opening the door to allow the soldier, tech, Megan and Ben into the room. Jess bends down to hug the two children, handing Ben to you whilst she holds Megan.

"One of Becker's soldiers managed to get to me before he was killed. We had to escape through the vents. What's happening?"

Jess and Connor exchange looks before motioning for one of the lab techs to take Megan and Ben. They pull you aside to the corner with one of the soldiers and begin to explain in hushed tones. "The ADD started to give out an alarm but it cut out before the system could register it. The whole thing went dead." Jess starts to explain. "I called Matt to explain what had happened and he sent Connor over to check the matching whilst he went to inform Becker. Connor had just reached the hub when firing came from the corridor he'd just come from. Something had been stalking him but we never saw what. Everyone in the corridor was dead in a matter of seconds. Me and Connor took off down the other corridor and ran into Lester on the way. He told us to get to the medical bay."

"Joel was there but David wasn't." Connor takes over the explanation. "He said that David had been called to the floor below so we figured that if we grabbed a laptop of two and headed up, we'd be okay. We ran into the soldiers on the third floor and the techs on the fifth."

At this point the soldier steps in. "The Captain heard the firing and got everyone moving towards it. He pulled myself and my six subs to the side and told us to find you and the twins and get you to safety. However, your corridor was blocked and getting down would be suicide. We decided to try and double round but McKay, the soldier who found you, went for it. We couldn't watch his back so we tried to double round but met these two. We decided to help Miss Parker for Mr Anderson and Mr Temple for Mrs Temple. There was no way to get to you." you smile at him, realising that he's trying to cover his own back.

"I believe you." you smile. But how long ago did this begin?"

"We've narrowed it down to about an hour and a half ago on the ground floor." Connor states. "About fifty minutes before you found out."

"Why didn't I find out before?" you demand, feeling slightly ill at the idea you were sitting above a massacre.

"The creatures were working their way up floor by floor, leaving no survivors. They seem to be looking for something but we're not sure what. They hit the Captain on third floor and that seems to have held them up fro a while." the soldier explains. "We've heard nothing since he sent us off."

You nod, biting your lip. "What about the guns? Where did they come from?" this time the soldiers cracks a smile as he explains that Becker has one real gun in the armoury for every soldier and two spare rounds for each gun and once that has to be kept in the gun at all times. "And Lester? Where's he?"

"We're not sure." Connor says, glancing at Jess. "He continued towards the commotion at the same slow, sophisticated pace that he has." Connor glances down at his feet, intertwining his fingers tightly together.

"Connor? What is it?" you demand. "You're refusing to make eye contact with me. What is it that you all know that I don't?"

"We believe the creatures are being controlled." Jess says quietly.

"Controlled?" you shriek. "By who? Helen?"

"No. Helen's pattern was more; kill everyone who stands in the way. This person seems to have a grudge against the ARC – they want _everyone _dead." Connor explains and you glance at Megan and Ben.

"Do Danny and Jenny know?"

"Yes. Danny and backup are standing guard outside but they cant's get in. The doors are jammed."

"Just great. Can't we go and help the others?"

"Doing so would lead the creatures straight to the rest of us sheltering here. It's too dangerous." the soldiers says slowly.

"Too dangerous? You're colleagues, bosses and friends are down there, fighting for their lives and fighting for our lives and you just want to leave them?" your voice is low and dangerous. Any smart person would've backed down but the man you're challenging is one of Becker's soldiers. Nerves of steel. Or no nerves at all.

"Ma'am you have two children here." the soldier answers in a voice as equally as low and you figure that if it wasn't for who you're married to, you wouldn't be having this conversation at all.

"And I refuse to have them grow up and to tell them that there father's not with them because I wasn't allowed to go and look after him!"

"My word is final!" the soldier snaps, turning on his heel and marching towards the others.

"I really don't like him right about now." you mutter.

_/Four floors Below. Becker/_

The air is thick with dust, adrenalin, sweat and death. At least half a dozen bodies were littered across the floor within Becker's eyesight, more undoubtedly obscured by the dust. Most are soldiers but one or two are office workers that just couldn't move fast enough.

The creatures attacking are monstrous. They're seven feet tall with large, serrated teeth and small eyes. Like sharks on legs. Like something from a nightmare. They move fast, but not as fast as future predators. They're undoubtedly from roughly the same era and rings around their necks flash red. They're being controlled by someone, someone who is currently only a shadow.

Across the hall from Becker, sheltered behind a pillar like him, is Matt. He's breathing heavily but is okay so far. Taking cover behind the pillar behind Matt is Lester. He too is okay and, much to everyone's surprise, supporting a gun that one of the fallen soldiers no longer have need for. Sheltering behind the same pillar as Becker is Abby. She's breathing heavy and on her third gun, but is still going strong. Robinson's further back, waiting as backup for when the creatures get past Becker.

Becker had 20 men with him on this floor. Only one remains. He's sheltering next to Lester and looks the best of them all. Second Lieutenant Carlson is one of Becker's best shooters and is living up to his title.

Becker's been too close to the creatures on several occasions for worrying about you, Megan and Ben. He passed your office forty minutes ago and it was empty, causing him to call you and find out what's happened to you when he stumbles across the mutilated body of McKay. That nearly gets his head ripped clean from his shoulders, something he saw on the floor below.

Becker has sixty soldiers in the ARC at all times, not counting himself. He has another sixty to swap with the first sixty at night or when they're injured. He also has thirty reserves that are called out in extreme circumstances. Sixty soldiers in the ARC, ninety outside with no way of getting in. Becker gets the feeling that even Megan and Ben will be able to count the survivors.

He takes one more breath before leaning down on one knee and swinging out into the corridor, firing blindly. It doesn't matter that he doesn't know where to aim - the creatures are everywhere and there's no one infront of him any more. Abby takes fire from behind him, covering the top half of the corridor and the roof. Matt, Lester and Carlson take up fire, Matt following Becker's lead of down on one knee and firing blindly. Lester covers his Back and Carlson emerges a little further into the corridor to get a clear shot without the danger of shooting his boss.

They fire for two minutes before Becker gives the signal to move back. They move by Becker, Matt and Lester moving under Abby and McKay's fire before the final two move under their fire. They do this until they reach Robinson at the end of the corridor. "Captain!" Robinson calls once the men are within hearing distance. "I hear footsteps!"

_/Fifteen Minutes Earlier... Top Floor/_

"What are you going to do?" Jess asks, catching you glaring at the back of the soldier's hand.

"I'm going to find myself a gun and I'm going to go down there and get my husband." you say firmly, moving towards one of the soldiers. "Excuse me?" you ask, not knowing his title. The soldier turns to you, flashing a smile.

"Corporal Haynes, Ma'am."

"Haynes, I'm going to need a gun."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't question me. Just find one." the soldier nods, handing you the gun previously used by the injured soldier.

"Half a magazine left, two spare." you nod your thanks, turning to go. "Ma'am?"

"Yes?" you sigh, expecting him to stop you.

"I'm coming with you." you nod, smiling slightly. "Sergeant Charlton!" the man calls in a quiet tone. You expect the soldier from earlier to turn around but a man a few feet away responds. He heads over.

"We goin'?" he asks and you get the feeling that the soldiers were timing you to leave. "Excellent. I got the others watching the boss." Haynes nods and you smile, crossing the room to Megan and Ben.

"You two be good, okay? Mummy will be right back."

"And bring dada?" Ben asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah. And I'll bring Daddy back." you kiss their foreheads, before returning to the two soldiers and finding Jess and Connor with them, discretely checking their own guns. Or in Connor's case, EMD. You raise your eyebrows and they smile sheepishly.

"I have to keep a pistol in the locked top draw of the ADD." Jess mumbles. "Security protocol."

"I thought protocol was to keep an EMD there?" you point out and Jess mutters 'Robinson' and you smile. That explains everything. "You two coming no matter what I say?" they nod and you smile, walking quietly towards the door. The five of you exit the room separately, taking five minutes all told.

"We take a random, long route down." Connor states. "They'll take the freshest route there is and if we head straight there, they'll get to the others faster." you nod, rather surprised at Connor's logic but knowing Abby would've said the same.

It takes only ten minutes for the five of you to drop four floors and then you just have to follow the sound of the shooting. The five of you slow down, the two soldiers in the front, then you, Connor and finally Jess. The shooting stops as you round another corner and the dust becomes thicker and thicker. Shadows appear in the dust, their guns raise. "We come in peace!" Connor hisses and Abby launches herself out of the shadows at him, pulling him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demands.

"Helping. What does it look like?" Connor replies, kissing her forehead and leaning back against the wall behind him. Haynes separates himself from the group, heading towards the taller, broader shadow of Becker. You, Jess and Charlton quickly follow him. Once you're within five feet of the others you can see them clearly. Jess quickly sidles up to Matt and you manoeuvre yourself into Becker's side before he really registers that you've moved. Subconsciously, as though the horror of the day isn't happening, Becker drapes his arm over your shoulder and kisses the side of your head.

"I'm glad your safe." he murmurs once Haynes' finished explaining the situation upstairs to him. You don't have time to respond as the creatures lurch from the dust again. Becker and the others that were already present start firing. You join in with them along and the others follow suite.

"Captain!" Charlton calls. "Maybe you should fall back. Let us handle this!"

Becker nods, almost reluctantly, and motions for Lester, Abby, Matt and Carlson to follow him back down the corridor, leaving you with Robinson and his men. You frown whilst attempting to focus on the creature, succeeding in giving yourself a headache. "What are these things?" you call back to Abby and there's a pause before she answers.

"I haven't a clue. Just try and kill it!"

"Have you killed any yet?"

"No!" is the reply from Becker, Matt, Lester and Abby.

"Lovely." you mutter and resume shooting. A few minutes later and you hear the click of your gun signalling the empty magazine.

"Cover fire!" Carlson yells as you duck out of his way to reload your gun. Once you've done so you return the fire and Carlson ducked back again. "We're running out of ammo." you hear Carlson inform Becker. "I mean sure, it looks like a lot, but it'll only just cover us for this floor. And that's at a stretch."

"What do you want to do?" You hear Abby ask Becker and there's a pause.

"On three, run for it. Towards the stairwell. Check over your shoulder continuously." you glance across at Connor and Jess to check that they've heard and find that they're tensed and waiting on Becker's word. "One, Two, Three!" you stop firing, breaking cover and start to run for it. Charlton and Haynes hang back with the soldiers that had been with Robinson to cover the rear checking that Jess doesn't trip in her heels. You find that unlikely seeing as Jess probably sleeps in them and you've never seen her in flats. You follow Becker and Abby up the corridor towards the stairwell, checking over your shoulder as instructed but not risking firing. Becker reaches the stairs first, bursting through and holding the door open for you and the others. Once Haynes is through he barricades the door using the fire extinguisher. "Charlton, Haynes, barricade the doors below us. Carlson, Robinson, get the doors above us. Now!" The four soldiers run off to do what Becker's ordered just as the doors shudder as a creature smacks into it. "We don't have much time. Connor, get everyone to the top floor and keep the others safe. Get all the available soldiers you can on their feet. Take the soldiers with you." the seven men with Robinson straightened up. "Get everyone downstairs as fast as possible but take cover in as many rooms as possible. Get the injured people to the medical bay and leave them there with two soldiers. Get everyone else into the panic room. Connor, Jess, fetch your laptops on the way. Go! Now!" the others take off, leaving you with Becker. "That includes you. Now go!"

"What about you?"

"I'll meet you in the panic room. Now don't make me tell you a second time!" you hold eye contact with Becker for a second longer before enveloping him in a hug and crushing you lips against his. The kiss is short, sweet and passionate and just adds the idea that something bad is going to happen. At the sound of Lester calling you from upstairs you kiss Becker's cheek and race up the stairs to meet the others.

X

"This is suicide!" Down, the soldiers that refused to let you help Becker, hisses. He was pissed that you all went behind his back and that Becker didn't back him up. Your balancing Megan on your hip and your EMD on the other. Jess has Ben in a similar way. It's taken half an hour to drop a floor, pausing at every sound. Three of Robinson's men are at the front (You've come to learn that they're employed by Robinson rather than Becker) and another three at the back. The seventh one is supporting the critically injured soldier in the middle. Matt and Abby are at the front, you, Jess and Lester following close behind with the lab techs and office workers. Then come the techs, and the wounded soldier and his co-workers. You're eight floors up from the first floor, nine from the car park and the hopeful safety of the panic room.

"It doesn't matter what it is." you hear Lester snap. "You've been given an order and you're expected to follow it!"

"That soldier is going to get us all killed!"

"'That soldier' is your responsibility." Matt hisses, pushing forwards to take the lead, muttering something like 'imbecile' as he went.

"What's gotten him in a mood?" you ask, speeding up to walk alongside Abby.

"He's worried about proposing to Jess next week."

"He what?" you ask, blinking at her.

"He was talking to Me and Becker about it earlier. He was planning on telling you too but then this came up."

"Did you tell him she'll say yes?" you ask and Abby nods before pulling you back against the wall. A few seconds later and a creature barrels past. Followed by another. And another. And another. They zone in on the injured, bleeding soldiers and in a matter of seconds, his screams fall flat. "Everyone inside!" you yell, pulling open a nearby office door and falling through it. Once inside you don't wait for the others before you set Megan down and begin unscrewing the air vent grating. It seems that you're spending more time in the venting that in the offices. Once the others come in, all of the soldiers shaken up from seeing their co-worker ripped to shreds, the see what you're up to and they smile.

"Distant relative of Quinn." One of the soldiers smile. "I'll give you a boost." He adds, turning to two of his co-workers. They nod, moving to the opening and scrambling up inside. Matt goes next, then Abby, then Megan, then You, then Ben, Jess, Lester, Connor, office workers, lab techs and the soldiers follow. Once the final soldier is inside he slides the vent shut.

"It should take about forty minutes to get to the garage room." You call, planning the quickest route in your head.

Abby laughs. "No, it'll take us about twenty seconds. Danny didn't teach you all the tricks." the soldiers, sensing that she knows something they don't, allow her to crawl the front and follow her to a vent that's only accessible if you slide through on your stomach. You follow her in and find yourself into what looks like an intersection of vents. You wonder how you've never come across it before. "Come down one at a time. Cross your ankles and fold your arms across your chest. Megan and Ben come down with an adult. Oh, and long hair gets ties back." to punctuate her final point she ties her hair back using her Alice Band and tosses Jess a bobble. Then she drops from site. There a few seconds of silence before a distant, echoed call of 'Next' comes from below you. The next two soldiers go and you can finally see where they're going. And you can't imagine Lester agreeing.

There's a chute that's close to vertical dropping down through the floors. You cross your ankles, clutch Ben to your chest and drop.

The drop only lasts a few seconds and you come out in the car park, skidding across the concrete. "Fun!" Ben laughs, pulling on your hair. "Again! Again!"

"Later." you smile as Matt and Megan appear, closely followed by Jess, a grumbling Lester and the rest of the soldiers and staff.

"Come on." the soldiers order. "This way." a few minutes later and the soldier's punching the code into the doors and pulling them open. You're greeted by Charlton, Carlson, Hayes, Robinson and Becker rushing to the door and ushering you all inside.

"Where's Lance Corporal Pelt?" Becker demands.

"He was in a bad way, Sir." One of the soldiers speaks up. "We were ambushed and the creatures went straight for him." Becker nods, pulling you into a hug before steering you, Megan and Ben into a corner.

"We know who's controlling the creatures." Becker sighs, pain etched on his face.

"Who?" Lester demands but Becker ignores him, making eye contact with Connor.

"It's April."

There's a stunned silence throughout the room as those who didn't know already process the information. "A-April? You, you sure?" Connor stammers and Becker nods.

"She'll be outside in five minutes."

"Then what?"

"She'll starve us out unless we come out peacefully. If we do that then she'll make sure the creatures don't attack us."

"You're not seriously considering her supposed offer?" Lester laughs but Becker only holds his stare. "Bugger. So what now? We wait?"

"That's exactly what we do."

The room falls into silence for a few minutes before there's a banging on the door. No one moves until they hear the most annoying voice there is. April's. "Knock knock!" she calls, almost happily. "Out you come now, like good little children!" Becker slowly moves towards the door, Robinson and the soldiers instantly behind him. Connor and Abby slide closely together whilst Matt and Jess migrate towards you and the twins. Lester hangs back with the others staff members as Becker opens the door. "Good. Now out you come. All the way." as you emerge from the panic room you find that you're surrounded by three rows of what look like sharks. They're tall, thin – built almost like a future predator. But their teeth are longer, straighter, more concealed in their mouths and there are a lot of them. Their eyes are just black orbs and their heads almost pointy. In short, they look like great white sharks on long legs with three incredibly sharp claws on their feet.

"They're Terra Caetus'." April smiles. "And they're totally under my command."

"Yes. We can see that." Lester drawls, remaining oddly calm whilst staring into the face of the Terra Caetus which has just stepped up to him.. "But what I'm more interested in is _why _you've made the decision to destroy ninety percent of my staff?" Lester's temper is rising but the only thing you feel rising is dread. There's something April's hiding.

April shrugs. "Because you killed Philip."

"What are you hiding?" you decide to ask her outright before she does anything stupid.

"Lovely Mrs Becker had finally realised something that no one else has." April smiles. "The ultimate revenge on the ARC is not to take one of their own, but to take someone of one of their own."

"Great." Lester sighs. "Now she's gone all mystical."

"No, not really." April smiles cynically, producing a small box and punching in a combination. A few seconds later and an anomaly springs open. She leans slightly to the left as though trying to look behind you and you frown, cocking your head to the side. Something clicks in your mind and you turn to look behind you. Megan and Ben aren't there.

"You bitch!" you scream, spinning back to April and throwing yourself at her. Becker catches on a second later and the soldier part of his brain kicks in. He grabs you round the waist, pulling you close.

"No! Listen to me! You do that and this will escalate. Let her play it out. They'll be fine, I promise." Becker almost have to yell over the sound of everyone else's anger and shock escalating.

"Oh, that really depends on your next move." April sidesteps to show one of the Terra Caetus' crouched low over a whimpering Megan and Ben. "But then, I don't want to give you any reason to want revenge, so how about I let one go, hmm? Which one do you want? Megan? Or Ben?" you gape at her and feel Becker tense behind you. "No? Fine. Then I'll choose for you. You can keep the girl." April waves her hand and the creature lifts his right foot and Megan wriggles free. She stays put, staring at her still trapped brother.

"Megan. Megan, come here." you call softly and Megan obediently trots over. You push her towards Jess who clutches her close. "Let my son go." you demand.

"Oh, so fiery. But no. you can stand there and and feel as hopeless as I did when I watched Philip die." the playful, innocent and carefree light in her eyes dies and it replaced by a cold, harsh, murderous glint. "Say goodbye." April snaps her fingers and the Terra Caetus that is pinning Ben to the floor jumps back and another lunges forwards.

"No!" you scream as the creature scoops Ben up in his mouth. You hear Ben scream in terror and you lunge forwards as Becker's arms go slack. You come to a halt and you hear April click the safety off her gun.

"No. you watch." you turn slowly to the creature that seems to be smiling. His jaws twitch and Ben's form becomes still and silent. The Terra Caetus growls before turning and running towards the anomaly, the others in tow and a trail of blood following them. April smiles sweetly before turning on her heel and following.

Time seems to freeze as the anomaly swirls shut behind the creature sealing time and cutting you away from your son that's slowly bleeding to death. You're aware of a pained, primal cry and you wonder if a creature's been left behind.. Then you realise, as your knees hit the floor, the sound is you.

You feel hands trying to pull you into a hug but you violently shake them from you, dropping your head into your lap and folding your arms over the back of your head, encasing yourself within your arms and you begin to sob and scream for something you'll never have again, never see grow up, never hold or look after again. Something that you'll be reminded about every time you look at Megan.

Ben Becker.

Your son.

Gone.

Dead.

…**... I can't actually believe what I've done! If you didn't feel even the slightest of emotion reading this then you have no heart – I cried whilst I wrote this! I know it's not something to read two days before Christmas, but there will be a sequel sometime before the new year. **

**Just to promise you there will be a new story you can creature a soldier for the sequel. **

**Rank (Second Lieutenant/Sergeant/Corporal/Lance Corporal/Private):**

**First Name (If Known):**

**Second Name:**

**Expertise:**

**Age:**

**Years of Service: **

**Number of Tours to Afghanistan or Iraq:**

**Have a good Christmas and please forgive me! **


	28. A quick AN about the sequel

I just thought that I'd let all you wonderful people know that the sequel _Primeval and You: The After Life _(I know, I know. CHEESY!) will be up May 29th 'cos it's Ben Mansfield's birthday. (and PrimevalIsMyName AndILoveBecker's birthday too.) I thought it only right to celebrate his birthday as the story revolves around him.

In the meantime, you can read the re-written version of _Primeval and You _or (and yes, this is shameless self-advertising) some non-fanfiction work on WattPad (link on profile)

Until then readers! (112 days an counting.)


End file.
